A Different Kind of Beginning
by Batgirl21
Summary: Regina Mills known to most in FTL as the infamous Evil Queen, but in our world she's the Mayor of a small town in Maine called Storybrooke, where she cursed her entire land to after having her second love ripped away from her. 20 Years later - enter Emma Swan, a stranger, but is she a stranger to everyone? First go at a SQ fic! Dark Emma and NO HENRY (YET)! Rated M to be safe!
1. Miracles Come in Mysterious Ways

**My first stab at Swan Queen, I am a strong Swan Queen shipper and I am rooting for them to FINALLY grow a pair and quite the eye sex and just get on with it! Mainly Swan Queen – it will be a slow burn for obvious reason – there will maybe be a tiny bit of Red Swan at the start (because I think it would have been cute to see them together and seeing Regina get all jealous!) which will progress to a strong friendship. Red Beauty shall also be included. Please read, review but most importantly ENJOY! ALSO – For now – they'll be NO HENRY!**

* * *

"Wow, you look, interesting!" a brunette haired woman said as she set a cup of coffee in form of a young blonde woman.

"Thanks, I've had a rough day"

"I'm Ruby by the way" the waitress said extending her hand,

"Emma, Emma Swan" the blonde smiled as she shook Ruby's hand, "and as for this" Emma said motioning to her face, "bounty gone wrong" Emma said with a small laugh,

"You're a bounty hunter?" Ruby asked intrigued, Emma smiled and shook her head,

"No, Bails Bonds person" Emma smiled, Ruby made an 'o' and smiled, "so eh, Ruby, does this place have anywhere to sleep?" Emma asked taking a sip of her coffee, Ruby smiled widely and nodded,

"as a matter of fact it does, there's a B&B just down the street, and eh, it's family run" Ruby says with a small wink, Emma smiled and blushed slightly, "my shift finishes in about twenty minutes, I'll escort you" Ruby said with a smile, Emma nodded and then moved over to one of the booths and looked out the window, she didn't hear the bell that signalling a new customer, "Madam Mayor, the usual?" Ruby asked rubbing down the counter,

"Obviously Ms Lucas, isn't that what I USUALLY order" Regina said with a bite, causing Emma to look up rather stunned, Regina could feel eyes on her and turned her head, she couldn't help but gasp, 'no, it can't be' Regina thought to herself, she let her eyes wander the blonde woman sitting in the booth, her breath caught when she realized who she was looking at, 'oh my darling, oh my sweet Emma' Regina though keeping the tears that was welling up from falling, "can I get an apple turnover with that to sit in also" Regina said over her shoulder as she made her way to the booth Emma was in, "May I?" Regina asked, Emma smiled and nodded, Regina smiled and sat across from the blonde, "I'm Regina Mills, I'm the mayor of this town" Regina said extending her hand,

"Emma Swan and eh, I'm just passing through" Emma said with a wide smile, 'you are even more beautiful my love, oh how you've grown' Regina thought but couldn't help the anger that was rising at the bruising that covered most of the blonde's left side of her face, 'and whoever laid a hand on you shall pay' Regina said suppressing a growl, Emma shook Regina's hand in her own, both women gasped at the electric current that ran up their arms that made them pull back, Emma looked at the Regina wide eyed and was about to say something when,

"Here you go Madam Mayor" Ruby said as she sat a cup of coffee and an apple turn over in front of Regina, "you ready Emma?" Ruby asked as she untied her apron, Emma smiled and nodded,

"It was lovely to meet you Madam Mayor" Emma said, Regina shook her head,

"Please, call me Regina, and it was lovely to meet you too, Emma" Regina said extending her hand to the blonde for the second time, Emma smiled and gladly accepted it before following Ruby out of the diner. Regina left the diner ten minutes later with a smile on her face, she turned her head at the most beautiful sound, "You'll remember soon my darling, I promise" Regina said as she made her way to her car.

 **And that's its – chapter number Uno – thoughts? Also I'm just realizing how short this is…I thought it was longer when I wrote it :L There is gonna be flashbacks throughout this story the next chapter we'll see how these two first met! Please review they are appreciated!**


	2. How It All Began

**This chapter we shall see how our ladies first met and what progressed after that said meeting, also I was thinking of a slight Red Swan romance in this story just to begin with, but with what I've wrote it's turned out more of a strong friendship. Please ENJOY!**

 **Fairy Tale Land**

"What is all the commotion about?" The Evil Queen growled as she opened her carriage door to find her guards man handling a young girl, "let go of her" Regina barked, the guards let go and the young girl sent them a glare, she stood up straight and set her jaw, she looked at Regina and didn't break eye contact, Regina raised an eyebrow, 'brave little thing' Regina thought, "what is your name?" Regina asked stepping out of the carriage, the young girl didn't move, Regina lifted her head, "well?"

"Emma" the young girl said, Regina smiled evilly,

"Emma White? From the White Kingdom?" Regina asked mockingly, Emma just glared at her, Regina smirked at the irritated look on the princess' face, "why princess you're an awfully long way from home, perhaps I can give you a ride back?" Regina asked with a smile,

"Who said anything about me wanting to go back?" Emma growled causing Regina to again raise an eyebrow, 'she's feisty, I like it' Regina smiled,

"Well in that case, how about you come to my castle hmm? I assure you Princess no harm shall come to you while in my presence" Regina said with a evil grin,

"Beg your pardon _Your Highness_ , but I want to get as far away from my parents as possible, going across the forest isn't exactly what I had in mind" Emma said crossing her arms infront of her chest,

"Ah, so you do know who I am?" Regina said with a smile,

"Your all Snow would talk about for years" Emma said bitterly, Regina not missing Emma referring to her mother as Snow,

"My my, whatever has the all good and innocent Snow White done to be referred to by name by her darling daughter" Regina asked, Emma grunted and turned her head away, Regina laughed causing Emma to turn back to her and look at her confused, "come Princess, I haven't the time for idle talk, ride with me" Regina said as she made her way back to the carriage, she was quite surprised when Emma entered the carriage after her, and smiled when the young girl sat beside her and not opposite.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma followed Ruby inside the huge house at the bottom of the street, she couldn't help but whistle,

"It's big isn't it?" Ruby said with a smile,

"Yeah, my apartment was only half the size" Emma said as they walked into the reception, she couldn't help but notice the decore was quite, unusual but suited it well, Ruby went behind the desk and handed her a key, Emma smiled when she saw what was on it, "just for me?" Emma asked holding up the key and pointing to the swan, Ruby smiled and shook her head,

"No, it's on all of them" Ruby said with a smile, "come, I'll show you to your room" Ruby said as she walked out and headed for the stairs, "this is your room" Ruby said as she opened the door to the well furnished room, Emma walked in and smiled,

"It's nice, I'll take it" Emma said, Ruby laughed and followed Emma back out of the room, "Think I'm gonna go explore this little town for a bit, I'll see you later?" Emma asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ruby smiled and nodded,

"Try not to be back to late, Granny doesn't like guests roaming about after dark" Ruby said in a slightly serious tone, Emma smiled shyly and nodded before turning and walking out the door, Ruby sighed and shook her head, "what is wrong with you, she's only been here like ten minutes, control yourself" Ruby said to herself before

"RUBBBYY"

"So much for a quite night in" Ruby said as she out a 'ring bell' sign at the reception, "Coming Granny!" Ruby shouted and left the reception from a door behind her. Emma walked down main street Storybrooke and for the first time in a long time felt free, until her phone rang,

"Swan" Emma answered already annoyed with whoever it was that was calling,

" _Emma" the voice on the other end whispered, Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead,_

"Sheila" Emma said calmly,

" _I was worried, I haven't heard from you and then June said you pack up and left" Sheila said slightly irritated,_

"Yeah, needed a fresh start" Emma said looking up and catching a glimpse of Regina walking out of City Hall with a box, "look Sheila I have to go" Emma said not waiting for a reply, and took off in a run towards Regina, "Regina!" Emma shouted as she came into Regina's view, Regina couldn't help but smile, 'control yourself' Regina told herself as she got herself together,

"Everything alright?" Regina said trying to set the box she was carrying un a more comfortable position, Emma saw and smiled before taking it off her,

"Just out for a stroll, taking in as much as I can before I leave" Emma said with a small smile, Regina forced a small smile also, 'she can't leave, not now, not when I've finally found her' Regina thought, she couldn't let her go, she needed a way to make her stay,

"So you're not planning on staying?" Regina asked trying not to sound to disappointed, Emma looked at her and smiled, a smile that before could bring Regina to her knees, and was having the same effect now,

"there isn't anything worthwhile staying for" Emma said, 'wow, flirting with the mayor, nice in Swan' Emma thought to herself, and couldn't help but feel pride and smug all in one, Regina noticed the sudden change in Emma and decide to go with it,

"aha, so if you had something worth staying for you would?" Regina asked, 'what are you playing at' Regina thought to herself,

"maybe" Emma answered simply, Regina smirked and walked in front of Emma leading her to her car,

"Thank you" Regina said with a warm smile as Emma set the box in the back seat, Emma simply smiled, there was an awkward silence before Regina finally broke it, "could I interest you in a glass of the finest apple cider you will ever taste?"

* * *

 **Sheila probably won't make an appearance again, that was just a wee thing I threw in!**


	3. Old Enemies

**TWO UPDATES IN THE SPACE OF A HALF HOUR - SAY WHHAA! We're gonna delve into Emma and Regina's past a little bit more in this chapter, and Swan Queen friendship will also be established! ENJOY!**

 **Fairy Tale Land**

Emma and Regina sat in silence while they rode in Regina's carriage; Emma stared out the window of the carriage admiring the view as she sat beside the Queen, Emma jumped when Regina broke the silence,

"So tell me Princess what brings you into my forest?" Regina asked turning to Emma, Emma smiled and shrugged, "oh come now, there must be a reason, you did mention about your mother being…"

"That woman isn't my mother" Emma snapped before realizing what she had done, "my apologies Your Highness, I did not mean to be so rude" Emma said lowering her head, Regina smiled and lifted Emma's chin with her finger,

"Now now Princess, our mutual dislike for your mother is not something to apologies for" Regina said with a wide grin, Emma smiled softly and relaxed again, they sat in comfortable silence until Emma started to get restless, "is there something wrong Princess?" Regina asked looking at Emma with an eyebrow raised,

"Are we almost there?" Emma asked more snarky than she intended, Regina glared at her and Emma smiled shyly, "I need to pee" Emma said blushing, Regina chuckled and raised her hand and hit the roof of her carriage causing Emma to jerk forward,

"Easy Princess" Regina said grabbing Emma's elbow keeping her in place, Emma relaxed her heart and couldn't help but smile at the fact Regina hadn't removed her hand from her arm. They came to a stop and the Queen exited the carriage with Emma hot behind her, Emma gasped when she looked at the castle before her, 'well at least she never lied about this place, it's magnificent' Emma thought, Regina turned back to Emma and saw her looking at her castle, she couldn't help but smile at the look of sheer appreciation on Emma's face, "come Princess" Regina said as she walked into the castle, Emma followed Regina down corridor after corridor until finally coming to a big black door, "this is where you shall sleep during your stay" Regina said as she opened the doors, Emma's mouth fell open as her eyes raked over the room, she couldn't help the small tear that slipped from her eye,

"Thank You" Emma said trying to hide the emotion in her voice, but it didn't go past the Evil Queen, Regina smiled and nodded,

"You shall join me for dinner, I shall send my seamstress over to measure you" Regina said, Emma turned and audibly gulped,

"Measure me?" Emma asked with a hint of fear in her voice, Regina chuckled,

"Fear not Princess, I'm not going to make you dinner, measure you for clothing, unless of course you wish to remain in that questionable attire?" Regina said letting her eyes rake over the younger woman, Emma noticed and blushed, she was wearing a pastel green dress that was ripped so she could run, black riding boots and a black vest over the bodice,

"There is nothing wrong with my attire" Emma said defensibly crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly, even though she hated wearing dresses this one she didn't mind so much, Regina smiled,

"Of course there isn't, I shall send for you shortly" Regina said as she turned and walked out of the room. Regina made her way to her own chambers and went out to the balcony,

"Stealing the Princess, you're getting bolder my queen" a man in the mirror said as he came into view, Regina scoffed,

"I did not steal the Princess, I simply stumbled upon her in my forest and offered her a place to rest" Regina said, upon realising this she turned and marched into the room, "and why I am explaining my actions to you I do not know, I am your Queen" Regina barked,

"Apologies my Queen" Regina waved her hand dismissing his apology,

"Show me the princess" Regina said turning fully towards the mirror, Regina watched as the mirror rippled and the image she had asked for appeared, Emma was standing on the balcony looking out onto the kingdom, Regina couldn't help but smile, "beautiful" Regina whispered and suddenly frowned, 'where did that come from' Regina thought, she was then met by the genies face once more.

"She's a pretty little thing" the genie said with a smile, Regina growled unknowing to herself;

"Keep an eye on her" Regina said turning away, "oh and Genie" Regina said looking back at the mirror,

"Yes my Queen"

"Be discreet" the genie nodded and was gone the mirror revelling only Regina's own reflection.

"Ah how nice of you to join me Princess, oh and I see you decided to change after all" Regina said with a smile eyeing Emma's new wardrobe, Emma wore skin tight brown riding trousers, her own black riding boots and a dark shirt that revealed just enough cleavage for Regina's liking,

"Yes well I've never been a big fan of dresses" Emma said sitting down opposite the Queen, Regina clapped her hands and the doors opened with men and woman walking out with trays of food and jugs of some sort of wine Emma assumed, Emma's mouth fell open when she looked at the grand spread that was on the table, Regina just chuckled,

"Please, help yourself" Regina said motioning to the food, she watched as Emma scooped potatoes onto her plate followed by various meats and gravy. Regina couldn't take her eyes of her, she saw how the blonde's biceps tensed when she clutched the handle of the boat of gravy, Regina unconsciously licked her lips, Regina realised that she was staring and shook herself, she lifted a jug of her own apple cider and poured two goblets, "try this my dear, it is the best apple cider in all the land" Regina said handing one to Emma, Emma took it from her slowly and eyed the goblet before taking a drink, Regina couldn't help but chuckle at Emma's reaction,

"Oh my, this is delicious, wherever did you get such a fine tasting beverage?" Emma asked taking another big drink, Regina smiled proudly and sat back in her chair and watched as Emma refilled her goblet again,

"It is my own" Regina said simply taking a small sip herself, Emma looked at Regina to her cup wide eyed before smiling,

"Well you highness it is simply magnificent I think I shall take some to my chambers" Emma said reaching for a jug, "if that is alright with you of course" Emma said stopping, Regina again smiled proudly and nodded, Emma smiled widely and lifted a full jug and set it beside her. Emma lifted her Goblet and was about to take another drink when a man burst into the dining hall followed by two guards,

"What is the meaning of this" Regina shouted as she stood up, her chair falling as she done so, her guards wrestled the man to the ground and then stood up with him in their arms,

"Apologies, my Queen, a messenger from the White Kingdom" one guard said, Regina looked to Emma and was shocked by the anger that was evident in the princess' face, Regina turned back to the man and her guards,

"Let him speak" Regina said taking a seat in her chair, the guards reluctantly let him go and received a glare when he straightened his uniform,

"I bring a message from Queen Snow and King David of the White Kingdom" the man began, he reached into his pocket and took out a parchment and unravelled it, he cleared his throat which caused Emma to giggle, he sent her a glare and received a growl from Regina, Emma looked at him and smirked, "Queen Snow and King David wish for the safe return of their darling daughter, the Princess Emma before nightfall , if this is not the case, the White Kingdom will have but no choice to allow their army to advance upon the Dark Kingdom and retrieve her themselves, by sunrise" the messenger said and rolled up the parchment placing it back into his pocket, he looked up and saw Emma was practically foaming a the mouth her fists clenched, Regina followed his gaze and was shock, and didn't expect what came next, Emma lunged forward and attacked the messenger, the guards stood and waited for orders, Regina smirked at the look of sheer terror on the messenger but her face soon had the same when he pulled a knife, Regina lifted Emma of him by magic and threw him against the wall,

"How dare you draw a blade to the Princess while in my home" Regina said setting Emma down and marching across the room to the corner where he was being held by armour, "I should dispose of your worthless life right now" Regina said,

"No!" Emma shouted breathlessly, she walked over, "then they will surely advance upon you" Emma said calmly, she turned her attention to the messenger and took the dagger from his hand, she leaned forward and carved a 'E' into the man's cheek, "you tell my _parents_ " Emma spat, "that I am here on my own accord and I do not wish to be rescued, if anything it is Regina who has rescued me" Emma said putting the knife back into his belt and patted his cheek, he winced and glared at her, Regina didn't know what she was feeling but she knew she hasn't had feelings like this since,

"Daniel" Regina whispered.

 **Storybrooke**

"Wow, Regina this is amazing" Emma said taking another drink from her glass of apple cider, Regina smiled, 'you said that the first time you tasted it my love' Regina though as she herself took a sip, "seriously, I'm going have to get you to make me some of this" Emma said reaching for the bottle to refill her glass, Regina smiled,

"I'm sure I have a few spare bottles in the cellar" Regina said with a smile and took the bottle that Emma had past to her, Regina refilled her glass and set it on the table infront of them, they were sitting on Regina's couch, they started at either end but both where pretty much in the middle,

"So how long have you been the mayor?" Emma asked breaking the comfortable silence that the room had been bathed in, Regina smiled and pretended to think.

"For as long as I can remember" Regina said with a smile,

"and no one has ever run against you?" Emma asked, Regina nodded, "wow, you must be either really good at it, or you're that evil that people are scared to run against you" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but laugh, 'oh if only you remember just how evil I could be my darling' Regina thought, Emma smiled and then yawned,

"Oh wow, ok that's my queue to get up of this, rather comfortable couch and head to the B&B" Emma said as she stretched, Regina couldn't help letting her eyes rake over Emma's body, she watched as her t-shirt rose up and revealed a small part of the blondes body Regina gulped, 'oh my love' Regina thought and shook her head,

"You've been drinking Emma, and as Mayor of the town I can't let you drive home, I have a spare room, please let me put you up for the night, I'm sure Ms Lucas would understand" Regina said trying not to sound harsh at the last statement, Emma smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, you wouldn't have Ruby's number? I just want to let her know, she told me about not coming home to late for fear of being shouted at by Granny, or something like that" Emma said walking over to the chair and looking through the pockets for her phone, "oh come on!" Emma said,

"Everything alright?" Regina asked standing up and walking to Emma,

"Seems like my phone went walkies" Emma said running her hand through her hair, Regina smiled and handed her, her phone,

"Her use this, it's under B&B" Regina said as she walked over to the couch and lifted the glasses off the table, she returned a few minutes later with some old pyjamas for Emma,

"thanks Ruby, I know, I'll see you for breakfast then, ok, bye" Emma said as she hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and sat down, Regina

"I took the liberty of getting you these, they have only been worn once and have been washed" Regina said as she set them down on the table, Emma smiled,

"You know, I'm more than happy to sleep down here" Emma said as she stretched, Regina shook her head,

"It's no problem, please follow me" Regina said as she motioned for Emma to follow her, Emma nodded and lifted the pyjamas and followed Regina, she followed her up the stairs and into a huge room,

"Wow, this is bigger than my whole apartment" Emma said, Regina turned around and raised an eyebrow "well maybe not bigger but still, it's massive" Emma said with a shy smile, Regina laughed softly and pulled the curtains,

"My room is the next door down, sleep well Emma" Regina said as she patted Emma's shoulder before leaving, Emma sighed and went into the bathroom as Regina made her way to her own room, she got changed and got into her queen sized bed and sighed, "Goodnight my love, you will remember soon" and with that Regina fell off to the first peaceful sleep she's had in in years.


	4. A Romantic Evening

**FIRSTLY thank you all for the love of this story - I'm shocked at how quick this has taken off, the favorites and the follows and review are greatly appreciated! Alright we're gonna get some Swan Queen action in this chapter – well Enchanted Forest Emma and Regina are anyway – but Storybrooke Emma and Regina may have something to look forward to in the next few chapters!**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

"Ugh" Emma said as she turned over and hit her phone alarm off, she had found it when she had taken her jeans off, in her back pocket, she opened her eyes and frowned she suddenly shot up, "what the hell" Emma said as she looked around the unfamiliar room, she grabbed her phone and looked at the time, '9:37' "shit" Emma said as she flung the cover's off and then stopped, she looked down at herself and smiled, she saw the RM sewn into the shirt part of the pajamas's and smiled, she sighed and fell back onto the bed, "well so much for laying low Swan" Emma told herself as she pulled herself off the bed and got dressed, she made her way down the stairs fiddling with her jacket,

"Ah your awake" a voice came from behind her, Emma spun around and was met with a smiling Regina holding a cup of coffee, Emma sighed and smiled,

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to sleep in so late" Emma said rubbing the back of her neck, Regina smiled and handed her the coffee,

"It is fine Emma, would you like something to eat?" Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen with Emma following behind,

"No, I'm.." but Emma couldn't finish her sentence, there sitting on the table was the most amount of food Emma had ever seen, her mouth dropped open and Regina chuckled, 'the same reaction as our very first dinner" Regina thought and felt rather proud of herself,

"Please, I would hate for you to leave on a empty stomach" Regina said with a smile, Emma just looked at her and smiled, she made her way over to the breakfast bar and sat at the end, Regina sat two beside her and passed her the juice,

"Wait, homemade apple juice?" Emma asked as she poured a glass, Regina smiled and nodded, "nice" Emma said as she set it down beside her, Emma reached for a croissant and some chocolate spread, "you know, Madam Mayor, you have a breakfast like this, I may not leave" Emma said as she bit into the croissant, Regina couldn't help but smile,

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Two Months Later**

"Your presence is requested by the Queen" a maid said to a sleeping Emma, she had already dodged countless pillows and even a boot, she had now ventured up to the head of the bed and pulled the blanket from Emma's face, Emma's face contorted with the light and she opened her eyes and hissed

"dear god, why is it so bright?" Emma asked as she threw her arm over her eyes, the maid suppressed a laugh as she pulled the blanket off of Emma completely,

"the sun is shining through the window" she said smiling, Emma looked at her and groaned,

"Why are you so smiley?" Emma asked as she rolled out of bed onto the floor, the maid looked at her and sighed,

"your presence is requested at breakfast by the Queen, if I were you, I would make haste, her majesty does not like to be kept waiting" the maid said as she pulled Emma up, Emma moaned and groaned while getting ready, she had just entered the dining hall when Regina step through the kitchen doors,

"Ah, so you do come out during the day" Regina said with a smirk, Emma glared at her playfully and smiled, Regina motioned to the table and like the many nights before, Emma's mouth fell open, "Princess, do close your mouth, unless of course you want to eat flies for breakfast" Regina said as she sat down, Emma snapped her jaw shut with a click and cleared her throat before sitting down opposite the Queen, much like last night, they ate in comfortable silence, "how are your chambers Princess?" Regina asked pouring two goblets of fresh apple juice, Regina made eye contact when Emma didn't answer and smiled, Emma was starting at the goblets being filled, so Regina stopped and set the jug back down, "did you hear me?" Regina asked, Emma met her gaze and blushed,

"Sorry, your highness, I was distracted" Emma said, Regina chuckled,

"Tis alright, how are your chambers I merely asked" Regina said as she began to pour again, Emma smiled,

"They are divine, much better than my old ones" Emma said, Regina smiled widely at Emma's use of 'old', she no longer thought of the White Kingdom as home,

"How so?" Regina asked handing a goblet to Emma who took it quickly,

"The chambers never felt like my own, they had things of Snow's and there was always someone in there sent by her to watch over me" Emma said bitterly as she tore off a piece of toast with her teeth and ate it, Regina smirked but could not help but feel saddened for the young princess,

"You had no freedom?" Regina asked, Emma shook her head, "why ever not?" Regina asked,

"From a young age, I wanted to ride horses and sword fight, Snow found it appalling and would have me do, art and dancing" Emma said as she took a drink of apple juice, she sighed and then continued, "when I was old enough to voice my opinion however she would dismiss it, David would sneak me out some days and allow me to practice with him in the courtyard, that was until Snow found out and I had guards with me day and night" Emma said, Regina felt anger, how dare snow treat something so pure as Emma like that, 'wow, where is this all coming from' Regina said, she remembered back to the day when the messenger came from the White Kingdom with a threat and had assaulted Emma, she had felt feelings she hadn't felt since Daniel and it both scared and excited her, she wanted to learn more about Emma's past with her parents but knew it was a touchy subject, she took note of the fact that Emma had never learned to ride,

"So tell me Princess, would you like to learn how to ride?" Regina asked casually slipping a piece of bacon into her mouth, Emma's head snapped up from dismembering her breakfast and she smiled possibly the most beautiful smile Regina has ever seen,

"Very much so" Emma said, Regina smiled and nodded,

"Then that is what we shall do, Claude" Regina said and a tall guard who Emma had always seen with a mask but this time was without he had a bald head and a goatee walked over and bowed, "have Mr Jones ready Rocinante and the spirited stallion" Regina said, Claude nodded and bowed before leaving the room, Regina turned back to Emma, "Lucy tells me that your clothing has fitted you well, I had also asked her to have suitable riding attire made for you" Regina said Emma nodded and smiled,

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness" Emma said as she took a drink of the apple juice, "and for introducing me to this fine beverage" Emma said lifting her goblet of apple juice, Regina smiled widely, they finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence,

"come, we must get changed" Regina said as she stood up, Emma followed, "your lesson shall begin in one hour" Regina said leaving the hall and Emma.

* * *

"They are beautiful" Emma said as the stables came into view along with two marvelous horses', Regina smiled at her and walked up to the brown one,

"This is Rocinante" Regina said patting his neck, "he was a gift from my father" Regina said with a sad smile, she ran her hand down his neck and rubbed his nose, he turned his head and nudged Emma's shoulder, Regina couldn't help but laugh at the shock on Emma's face, "it is alright dear, he will not harm you" Regina said running her hand up his neck, she then turned to the beautiful golden white coloured stallion that was standing beside Rocinante, "now this one" Regina said walking over adnd doing the same thing, "has no name, I myself have yet to ride him, but I hear from Mr Jones that he is a wonderful beast, a bit spirited but is a wonderful boy" Regina said patting his neck and receiving a neigh in response, Regina smiled as did Emma, Emma walked up to him and patted his head, he turned and nuzzled against her face, Emma giggled sweetly which caused Regina's heart to literally melt and a smile form on her face, "he is yours" Regina said simply,

"M…mine?" Emma stuttered after a few seconds, Regina nodded, "but I have never ridden a horse before" Emma said, Emma just smiled and nodded and before Emma could protest she was lifted into the air and placed upon the horses back, Regina smiled, "woah, it is awfully high" Emma said looking down, Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma was not bothered that she had just used magic on her but that the horse was high,

"that he is princess" Regina said as she got onto her own, "the key with any animal is to not show them any fear, and to always be in control, control your fear and thus you shall control your horse, so relax princess, everything will be fine" Regina said with a smile,

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before" Emma said, "what if I fall of and..and…and DIE!" Emma said getting worked up, Regina really couldn't help but laugh at the princess slight panic attack,

"No harm shall come to you are in my princess, trust me" Regina said,

"Fine, just, don't go too far in case I need your help" Emma said glaring at Regina, Regina smiled loving the feeling of being trusted so easily by the princess, Regina nodded,

"now do you know how to make it move?" Regina asked playfully, Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing Regina to laugh this caused Emma to smile, she had come to love the Queen's laugh over the past two months, it seemed to be only her that heard it too, "very well then, let us proceed to the clearing at the other side of the castle where your lessons shall begin" Regina said clicking her heels against Rocinante making him walk, Emma followed suit and the pair made their way, slowly to the other side of the castle.

* * *

Many hours later Emma came galloping around a corner on her horse, Regina hot on her heels,

"Faster boy" Emma shouted and the horse seemed to go even faster than he already was going, Regina smiled and kicked Rocinante and he just took off, passing Emma and her steed and stopping at the tree that was just up ahead, "how did you do that? You were miles behind" Emma asked bringing the horse to a stop beside Regina, Regina just shrugged and grinned, she got down and Emma followed, Regina walked over and help Emma get the reins,

"Have you given him a name yet Princess?" Regina asked casually as they made their way back to the stables, Emma nodded and stopped suddenly,

"Regina, met Sir Spirit, Sir Spirit Swan the first" Emma said proudly with a smile and padded the stallion's main, Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Swan?" Regina asked, "why Swan"

"All you got from that was Swan?" Emma asked, Regina shrugged and Emma shook her head with a small smile, "well, he is indeed spirited, although he is also as gracious and elegant as a swan, I could not simply close, also he is the steed of a Princess and the first so thus Sir Spirit Swan the First" Emma said rubbing his nose, Regina smiled at Emma,

"It is a lovely name" Regina said, they walked the rest of the distance to the stables and left them in the hands of Mr Jones, they made their back to the castle in comfortable silence, Regina has wanted to ask Emma something on her mind for days, but could not think when would be a suitable time, she deemed now after having had spent a lovely day together, "would you join me for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" Regina asked quite nervously to her own surprise, Emma turned to her and smiled sweetly

"It would be my pleasure" Emma said smiling as they reached the castle.

* * *

"Ms Andrews" Emma said shyly, biting her lip as she turned to the small black haired woman, she smiled and walked over to Emma,

"Yes Princess?" she asked, Regina had ensured that the staff and everyone else referred to Emma as Princess, as it was her "right to be referred to as such" as Regina had stated over breakfast after being there a few weeks,

"Emma" Emma corrected, she liked being called Princess, but only by Regina, Ms Andrews had the reputation of being quite mean and up front however with Emma, she didn't want to be anything but sweet and caring, she was still a child in her eyes even if she was 16 years old, "Ms Andrews, I cannot decide on what to wear, if it was just simply dinner with the porters in the room then I would go for something as to what I am currently wearing" Emma said motioning to her riding gear that she fell in love with, she wore brown trousers with brown boots, a white shirt and brown vest plus a black over coat, Emma look quite….charming, "however, as it is simply just me and Queen I feel I should wear something more…custom" Emma said not sure if she was making sense, Ms Andrews smiled,

"If I may" Ms Andrews asked opening up Emma's wardrobe fully, Emma just smiled and nodded, Ms Andrews rummaged around a bit before pulling out what resembled a dress but the bodice was more like a tux, Emma smiled, "I would go with this" Ms Andrews said holding it up for Emma to see, "it has both the comfort you are after, but is also elegant which is what you also want, it also in ways suits your usual attire" Ms Andrews said setting it down, Emma examined it and smiled.

Regina was starting to sweat, she has never been this nervous over dinner with anyone before, she was feeling things she hasn't felt since Daniel and it both thrilled her and excited her, she realized earlier while out riding with the princess that she felt…happy, Emma made her happy, and she realized that she had completely and utterly falling for the Princess, 'falling in love with the enemy's daughter, mother would be so proud' Regina thought, but she didn't care, Emma was making her happy, could it be that her arch-enemies daughter was her happy ending? 'Don't be ridiculous, villains don't get happy endings..' but before she could mentally tell herself off the dining room doors opened to revel the princess and Regina was rendered speechless,

"Emma" Regina whispered after finding her voice, Emma smirked, 'nice one Ms Andrews' Emma thought to herself, she took a step and then another and then another until she was standing only a few inches away from the Regina, Emma had to admit she looked pretty attractive, she let her hair fall in their natural curls, Regina raked her eyes over the blonde, loving what she was wearing, she let her eyes travel the blonde's body and she gasped when she saw the pin in Emma's hair, she reached her hand forward and trailed her finger over her OWN coat of arms, "Emma, you look….beautiful" Regina said making eye contact with the blonde, Emma smiled and noticed that the Queens eyes had darkened considerably,

"Thank you, so do you" Emma said as she followed Regina over to the table Regina wore a long elegant black gown with a high collar and low v neck, just showing enough cleavage for Emma's liking, it was covered in jewels and Emma couldn't help but notice the necklace that Regina wore, it had an emerald as green as grass, Emma let her own eyes rake the Queen's body licked her lips, Regina smirked and made eye contact with Emma once they had sat down, she didn't miss the Princess' eyes having darkened considerably. They ate with little banter and sat enjoying each other's company for hours after,

"Take a walk with me" Regina said as she stood and extended her hand, Emma smiled and accepted, gladly welcoming the close contact she was having with the woman she was literally falling in love with, they made their way out to the garden and Regina let go of Emma's hand and let her explore, she walked over to Regina's apple tree and was leaning up against it looking out at the village, Regina took a deep breath and cracked her neck, 'its now or never Regina' Regina said to herself, she took another deep breath and walked up behind Emma, she slide her arms around the blonde, Emma jumped but realizing who it was she soon relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Regina pressed up against her back. Regina buried her head in Emma's neck and muttered something, Emma laughed and turned her head slightly,

"That was unheard my Queen, could you say it again" Emma said squeezing Regina's arm, Regina took her head out of its hiding place,

"I feel for you Emma" Regina said quietly that Emma almost missed it, Emma turned in Regina's arms keeping the Queen's arms around her waist, and Emma smiled sweetly leaning closely to Regina,

"I feel for you too" Emma said, "my Queen" Emma smiled causing Regina to laugh, Regina smiled and leaned forward, Emma was just that little bit taller but she connected their lips in a gentle kiss, Emma's hands went to Regina's hips and pulled her close with Regina's going to her neck, neither woman noticed the little pink cloud above their heads.

* * *

 **OMG…..IT'S A SWAN QUEEN KISS! I seriously hope they make them a couple in season 5…or at least have a hug or something…my heart can't take much more! Ohhh and what was that little pink cloud? Mwuahahahahaha**


	5. Start of Something New

**Enchanted Forest**

Regina and Emma remained in the passionate kiss for a few moments longer until the need for air forced them apart Regina didn't want to open her eyes over fear of all of this being a dream but when she felt a soft hand on her cheek she couldn't help but open them, she was met with beautiful green eyes staring back at her with nothing but adoration and love, and Regina felt her heart literally melt, Regina smiled widely and pressed her lips to Emma's once more, Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck,

"Come my princess, it is getting cold" Regina said as she pulled Emma into her causing Emma to gasp, Regina smiled when she felt Emma's arms wrap around her waist and she wrapped her own arms around the blonde before disappearing in a light purple cloud of smoke, the reappeared in Emma's chambers with the blonde hanging onto Regina for dear life, Regina frowned at the colour of her smoke

"Whoa, warning next time before poofing" Emma said grabbing her head to try and control the spinning, when she received nothing in response she turned to Regina and saw her staring at the wall, "hey, you ok?" Emma asked touching Regina's cheek, Regina smiled and turned her head kissing the palm,

"I am perfect princess" Regina said pulling Emma close again and kissing her gently, Regina pulled back and kissed Emma's nose, "now sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow my princess" Regina said kissing Emma again before leaving the room, Regina entered her own chambers, "I can smell you everywhere you smelly little imp" Regina growled into the empty room,

"now now dearie that's not very nice" Rumpelstiltskin said from the corner of the room, Regina spun and glared at him, "lovely colour your puff has become" Rumple said expressing his glee by jumping up and down a few times,

"what do you want imp?" Regina hissed, Rumple giggled and clapped his hands,

"no, no, it's what can I, do, for you?" Rumple said pointing at Regina, Regina growled,

"there is nothing you can do for me, nor do I want any favors from you, or anything now leave before I lock you in my dungeon" Regina growled, Rumple giggled once more before clicking his fingers and disappearing leaving a golden glow behind him.

 **Storybrooke**

"What happened to breakfast?" Ruby asked before Emma had even fully walked into the diner, Emma gave her a small smile and took a seat at the counter,

"I know, I'm sorry, Regina had food already made and I kinda felt bad for sleeping in so I ate with her and we got talking and I sort of lost track of time" Emma said not making eye contact with Ruby, Ruby just glared at her before laughing lightly causing Emma to look up and smile,

"the new girl is taming the Mayor, Storybrooke thanks you Emma" Ruby said fake bowing, Emma threw a sachet of sugar at her and stuck out her tongue,

"I wouldn't go that far" Emma said, Ruby just smirked and Emma shook her head,

"Ah you must be the Mayor tamer" a man with a thick northern Irish accent said from behind her, Emma turned and looked over her shoulder to see who said accent belonged to, Emma looked him up and down before turning back to Ruby,

"I haven't tamed anyone" Emma said defensively and picking up the mug of coffee that Ruby sat in front of her, the man behind took a seat beside her and held his hand up in defense,

"hey she said it" he said pointing to Ruby, Ruby glared at him,

"leave me out of this Sheriff" Ruby said with a small smile, the man just smiled at her and nodded, he then turned to when he heard laughing from beside him, he saw Emma trying to control herself,

"something funny blondie?" he asked glaring at Emma, Emma just shook her head and got herself under control,

"Oh no, just wondering how you possibly became Sheriff" Emma said looking at Ruby who was also trying to hold in her laughter, the Sheriff glared at her and Emma smiled and went back to drinking her coffee, Ruby came over to join them after a few minutes,

"Oh Graham, Emma here is a Bails Bonds Person" Ruby said receiving a glare from Emma and a raised eyebrow from Graham,

"Really?" Graham said, looking from Ruby to Emma and then back to Emma, "she's a Bails Bonds Man?" Graham said, he jumped when Emma slammed her mug down almost smashing it,

"PERSON!, BAILS BONDS PERSON!" Emma shouted and glared at Graham, Graham blushed and whispered a sorry, Ruby was also a little bit scared and had stepped back slightly, Graham cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry, Ms?" Graham asked holding out his hand, Emma looked at it and back to Graham before shaking his hands,

"Swan, Emma Swan" Emma said, Graham smiled and nodded,

"Graham, Graham Humbert" Graham said with a smile, Emma smiled and took her hand back, "look I know you don't know me that well or this town but I'm in need a deputy and you have knowledge of the law" Graham said causing Emma to choke on her coffee,

"I'm sorry, but did you just ask me, a complete stranger, to be your deputy? Whoa, maybe the Mayor was high or something when she hired you" Emma said, Graham glared at her and raised his eyebrow,

"I would take him up on the offer Em, if you plan on staying your gonna need some sort of income" Ruby said cleaning the mess Emma made and smiling at her, Emma glared at Ruby and then sighed, 'this could be beneficial' Emma thought, she turned to Graham and smiled,

"Alright, but only if you clear it with the Mayor, I don't want to be stepping on toes" Emma said, Graham smiled and nodded, he got a coffee to go and left the diner. Emma moved to a booth and an hour later was joined by someone she had just bid good bye to three hours earlier,

"Don't you have a job to do deputy?" Regina said with a smile, Emma smiled widely,

"You sure about this Madam Mayor? I mean this means that I'll be hanging around a lot longer than I intended to" Emma said taking a sip of coffee and wiggling her eyebrows, Regina couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh believe me Ms Swan, I would have it no other way" Regina said as she winked and got up and left, Emma just laughed and shook her head, Ruby came over and joined her and looked behind her,

"You know, Regina isn't exactly known as the friendly type, and she seemed pretty friendly over here" Ruby said, Emma's looked at her and raised her eyebrow, Ruby smiled, "hey I'm just saying she's been a lot more, tolerable, since you came here, people can't help thinking that you two have some sort of history" Ruby said, Emma just looked at her,

"Rubes, if I had any kind of history with Regina, I think I would know" Emma said with a smile and a wink causing Ruby to laugh, "ok, I better go do what the Mayor says and go do the job I've been assigned to" Emma said grabbing her red leather jacket and sliding out of the booth, "what does a deputy do anyway" Emma asked, Ruby just smiled,

"Whatever the Sheriff can't do? Follow up leads, I don't know that's the sort of questions you ask the actual Sheriff not the waitress" Ruby said with a smile , Emma just laughed and nodded, she left a tip for Ruby at the counter and walk out heading for the Sheriff's office.

 **G'awwwww Regina and Emma….think Regina has it hard for the young Princess? Next chapter we're gonna be introduced to Enchanted Forest's Snow and Charming….but are they as nice as they really seem?**


	6. New Sheriff in Town

**So this chapter we're gonna be introduced to Snow and Charming in the Enchanted Forest, but are they as 'good' as everyone makes out? Personally I don't like them very much, I just feel like they think they're above everyone else just because they use to rule, I know they sent Emma away for her best chance and whatever but I would still choose my child over anything. Also…it's gonna be M from here on guys...**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **White Kingdom**

"DAVID!" Snow shouted entering the throne room, David looked up and sighed, 'here we go again' David thought he sat up straight and nodded to the two guards that were standing at the main door, they bowed and left the room leaving just him and his wife,

"What is the matter Snow?" David asked rubbing his forhead, Snow glared at him the anger evident in her face,

"What is the matter? WHAT IS THE MATTER?" Snow shouted, David winced the pain in his head growing, "our DAUGHTER has been taken by the Evil Queen and we have done nothing to get her back, what if he is lying and she is in fact dead?" Snow said starting to pace, David knew that his wife was taking the idea of Emma choosing to stay with Regina to heart, but deep down he really didn't blame her, she never had much of a childhood, and she really didn't have the sort of childhood a princess should have had,

"Snow, darling, you must calm yourself, getting worked up will do you little good" David said standing and walking to Snow and taking her by the hand and sitting her in her throne, Snow took a deep breath, "better?" David asked with a small smile running his hand through her hair, Snow smiled and nodded, "now would you like to tell me what is really on your mind?" David said kneeling before Snow, he rolled up her dress and took off her boots, Snow looked at him with an eyebrow raised and smiled, David placed kissed where Snow's boots had been causing Snow to moan lightly and lean her head back,

"We must do something to get her back, she has been gone months and we have heard no word from anyone in the Dark Kingdom in days and today is her name day" Snow said starting to tear up but breathed heavy at the same time as David made his way up her leg with light kisses, he pushed her dress up further and pulled her stockings down, Snow moaned knowing where this was going, David hiked Snows dress up enough to reveal her glistening centre, he blew on it causing Snow to buck her hips and cried out when David pushed his tongue inside her, "David" Snow said grabbing his hair tightly and grinding her hips, David moaned and pulled away standing to revel his own arousal, Snow smiled and lunched forward and unzipped his trousers,

"Ohhhh" David said when he felt Snow's mouth around him, Snow moaned, Charming grabbed her hair and pulled her up gently connecting their lips, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked up and turned so he was sitting on the throne with Snow in his lap, Snow moaned when David lifted her and slid himself in,

"David" Snow hissed pulling away and burying her head in his neck, David grinned and bit her shoulder as he started to move, they both moaned,

"Regina will not harm her" David said as he moved faster, Snow moaned,

"How do you know that" Snow said breathing heavy, David moaned and moved faster, "Ohhh" Snow moaned throwing her head back, David stood suddenly and moved Snow to the throne, he pulled her hips up and thrust harder, "DAVID!" Snow shouted feeling her orgasm approaching, David moaned,

"Because, she…loves….her"

"DAVVVVIIDDDD"

 **Dark Kingdom**

"How do you know?" Emma asked her head in Regina's lap as Regina played with the ends of Emma's hair, Regina smiled,

"You forget I know Snow darling, when she realized you would not be returning home she done the next best thing, she got away from me once because of one of my guards, a guard until this very day still has loyalties to dear Snow White" Regina said, Emma smiled and reached up,

"Do not worry yourself Regina, it will do no good" Emma said running her hand over Regina's cheek, Regina smiled and turned her head to kiss Emma's palm, Regina sighed and then lifted Emma's head,

"Come, I have a surprise for you" Regina said standing and offering her hand to Emma, Emma accepted it and entwined their fingers, Regina and Emma had been together for one month and Regina had never felt as happy as she did now, she loved Emma, truly loved her more than she ever loved Daniel and she knew that Emma loved her, but both women had yet to say it, today however, was Emma's 17th Name Day and Regina had planned what one would call a romantic picnic for the Princess by the lake that they often rode to and spent hours there, swimming or just laying on the grass enjoying being held by the other. Regina led Emma to the stables where they mounted Rocinante and Spirit as Emma had now shortened it to and rode off towards the their usual place, however when the clearing came into view Emma stopped Spirit suddenly and looked around,

"Oh Regina" Emma whispered tears welling in her eyes, Regina sat and just looked at Emma feeling rather proud of herself, Regina had turned the clearing into the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen, fireflies lit up the small clearing and laid out on a small patch of grass near the lake was a blanket and a hamper full of goods, all of Emma's favourite, including two bottles of Regina's apple cider that she had sitting in the lake chilling, Emma turned to Regina freely crying and smiled, "Thank you" Emma said softly,

"Anything for you my princess" Regina said as she dismounted Rocinante and walked towards the clearing, she removed his saddle and bridle and let him run until it was time to go, Emma done the same after she composed herself, she set Spirit's saddle and bridle on a tree branch and looked at Regina's work, she didn't notice Regina come up behind her, she jumped when Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, Emma leaned into Regina and sighed, Regina restsed her chin on Emma's shoulder and they both looked at the fireflies,

"No one has ever done something like this for me before" Emma said trying to get a hold of her emotions but the tears fell anyway, she lifted her hand from Regina's arm and brushed them, Regina placed a kiss on Emma's neck,

"Come" Regina said removing her arms from Emma's waist and taking her hand and leading her to the blanket, "sit" Regina said as she walked over to the corner of the lake and took one bottle of apple cider out, she turned around and smiled, Emma looked more like a child than 17 years old, her eyes were wide as she looked around her at everything, a smile on her face,

"Regina, this is beyond wonderful" Emma said in awe, Regina smiled and walked over, taking a seat beside Emma,

"Only the best for you my darling" Regina said pushing a stand of hair back behind Emma's ear, Emma smiled at her and then sighed, Regina frowned and turned Emma's head, "what is wrong my love?" Regina asked rubbing Emma's cheek with her thumb,

"Nothing, it is just, I have never felt like this for anyone before, and it is but a strange feeling" Emma said taking Regina's hand in her own, Regina smiled,

"Nor have I" Regina said honestly,

"But what about Daniel, was he not you first love? Your true love?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"It is true, I loved Daniel, but Emma, if I am being honest with myself and with you, I love you much more than I loved him, I believed once, that Daniel was my true love, however I now believe that…" Regina paused making eye contact with Emma, she took a deep breath, "I now believe that you are my True Love Emma" Regina said honestly, Emma gasped softly,

"Regina, I wish not to take his place, if you are only doing this as it is my name day then that is fine bu.." Emma was silenced with Regina's lips, Regina smiled into the kiss,

"You silly girl" Regina said when they broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Emma's, "I love you, my sweet sweet Emma" Regina said softly, Emma smiled,

"And I love you, my Regina" Emma said, Regina's heart felt lighter than it ever has, like all the dark was being replaced with light, light that Emma could only bring to her life, she was loved, truly loved and for the first time, she wasn't afraid, 'love is not weakness Mother, it is simply power' Regina thought as she pulled Emma into a passionate kiss,

"Happy Name Day my darling" Regina whispered connecting their lips again.

 **Storybrooke**

"Ah you actually managed to find your way to work" Graham said looking up at hearing the door open, Emma smiled,

"Yeah I guess so" Emma said standing at the door, "so eh, what am I suppose to do?" Emma asked standing at the doorway awkwardly; Graham smirked and got up,

"Mr Gold, the local business man, owns a pawn shop on the main street, reported a break-in last night, I didn't have time to go cheek it out, so I'm gonna get you to do it" Graham said handing her a sheet of paper and then going back to his desk and taking out a gun and a badge, Emma looked at them both and then back to Graham,

"You're really gonna give me a gun?" Emma said, Graham nodded,

"I had a talk with the mayor, as you suggested, and she thought it was a good idea, she was the one that suggested making you look the part" Graham said, Emma just shrugged and took the badge and gun off of him and clipped them both to her belt, her jacket covered her gun whereas her badge could be seen at the front, "after that just come back here and we'll get you something else to do" Graham said going back to his paper work, Emma raised an eyebrow not really liking getting orders for a man that loves himself, she left the station and made her way down main street, she looked at the address on the paper and didn't notice the woman walking towards her as she bumped into her,

"Oh I'm sorry" Emma said bending down to pick up the piece of paper that had fallen out of her hand,

"Oh that's alright" a small pixie haired woman said with a smile, "I haven't seen you before, you must be new?" she said,

"Yeah" Emma said with a small smile,

"I'm Mary Margaret, I'm the elementary school teacher" Mary-Margaret said offering her hand, Emma smiled,

"Emma Swan, Storybrooke's newest deputy" Emma said with a smile, Mary smiled,

"Ahh so you're the one everyone's being talking about" Mary said, Emma smiled shyly and shrugged, Mary just laughed, "well it is very nice to meet you" Mary said, but before she walked off she turned back to Emma, "I know you're new and don't really know anyone as of yet, but maybe we could grab lunch someday?" Mary said feeling a strange pull towards the woman,

"Yeah sure" Emma said, 'what's the harm' Emma thought, accepting the card that Mary had handed her with her number on it.

* * *

"Ah Deputy, how nice of you to finally arrive" a small man said from behind the counter,

"Mr Gold?" Emma asked, the man nodded and walked out behind the counter, Emma looked him up and down, he had a limp and was aided by a cane, "I'm Emma Swan, the new deputy" Emma said offering her hand, Gold looked at it but accepted,

"Mr Gold" he said simply. Emma just nodded,

"So, a break in? was anything stolen?" Emma asked as she looked around,

"Nothing of value, but it isn't the first time, I want something done about it" Mr Gold said following Emma,

"Sure, I'll have a look around and eh, go from there" Emma said, Mr Gold rolled his eyes and took a set of keys out of his pocket,

"I have a meeting with the Mayor, lock up when you're done, place the keys in the flower pot at the back door" Mr Gold said throwing the keys at Emma, "have a nice day Sheriff" Mr Gold said walking out of the shop with a evil grin on his face,

"Lovely man" Emma said sarcastically putting the keys in her pocket and starting to walk around the shop.

* * *

"Well well well, looks like the little Princess finally found her way home" Gold said as he entered Regina's office, Regina looked up and growled,

"What do you want?" Regina said, not in mood for the imp,

"Oh it's not what I want dearie, it what's you want, you want your Princess to remember you, I have a way" Gold said limping over to Regina's desk,

"Really, and what price am I to pay for this?" Regina said just slightly intrigued, Mr Gold smiled,

"For this, well for this, I will give you it for free" Mr Gold said with a wicked grin.

 **Ohhh a proposition from Gold to give Emma her memories back but will Regina take it?**


	7. She's Mine

**Firstly thank you all for the support...this has really taken off! OK so this chapter...well this chapter we have some FTL SQ action..so eh yeah if you don't like sex scenes or whatever then I'd advise not to read this chapter!**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Regina was left with the knowledge that Gold could give Emma her memories back, but she was torn, she wanted nothing more than for Emma to remember her, but she was also aware that wither Gold admitted it or not, all magic came with a price, here or in Fairytale Land, he would always be, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Madam Mayor, the Deputy is here to see you" Merida, the Scottish trainee receptionist said over the intercom, , Regina smiled,

"Thank you Merida, send her in" Regina said, she took some papers out making it look like she was actually working, she looked up and smiled as Emma came in with a brown bag and two cups of coffee, "perhaps I should arrange a meeting with you everyday if you bring me lunch" Regina said, Emma just smiled and set the coffee down and rummaged in the bag,

"One grilled cheese and coffee Madam Mayor" Emma said setting both infront of Regina, Regina turned her nose up causing Emma to chuckle, "Ruby told me that you would do that, she also told me that you have NEVER had a grilled cheese and my first job as deputy is to get you to at least try it" Emma said with a smile taking a seat opposite Regina, Regina smiled at her,

"Well, I suppose it would do no harm to try it" Regina said, lifting it and almost gagging at the grease stain it left behind, Emma chuckled and bit into her own one,

"iz oh ood" Emma said with a mouthful of grilled cheese, Regina forced a smile and took a small bite, ' oh my, this is actually quite nice' Regina thought taking another bigger bite, Emma looked at her and smiled, 'score one to the swan' Emma though mentally high fiving herself, they ate in silence just enjoying each other's company, when they were finished Emma took the rubbish and put it in the bin before returning to Regina's desk, "you wanted to see me, or so Graham said" Emma said sitting down, Regina smiled and pulled a small pile of papers out of her drawer,

"As you are the new deputy, I do need you to fill in these forms" Regina said handing the small pile to Emma, Emma's mouth dropped open, "they are just simply things, like your last place of residence, your parents name, address etc, next of kin, your prior income things like that" Regina said, Emma cleared her throat,

"Yeah about the parents thing, I don't actually have any. Well I mean I do, somewhere, I guess, I'm a foster kid" Emma said not making eye contact, Regina sat shocked, 'oh my love' Regina thought and really considering taking up Gold's offer,

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to.."

"Oh no it's fine, I got over being the throwaway foster kid a long time ago" Emma said with a forced laugh, Regina tried to contain her anger and it wasn't turning out to be the wisest decision, "besides, it's not like I need parents now anyway" Emma said, looking at Regina who was looking at her with, anger and sorrow, 'wow, where did that come from' Emma thought, Regina smiled sweetly, "I'll fill these in as best I can and give them back to you as soon as" Emma said gathering her things and standing up, Regina not wanting Emma to leave just et stood up suddenly,

"Emma" Regina asked when Emma had reached the door, Emma turned and looked at Regina, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Regina asked after a few moments of silence, Emma smiled,

"Why Madam Mayor it sounds like you're asking me out" Emma said only half joking, Regina smiled,

"And if I was, would your answer differ?" Regina said not really sure where she was going with this, Emma smiled,

"No, I don't think it would, I would love to have dinner with you Regina" Emma said sweetly. Regina smiled,

"Excellent, say 7 at my house?" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"Sounds good, I'll see you at seven Regina" Emma said with a smile and left the room, Regina let out a breath and feel into her seat,

"It can't hurt to find out about her life can it?" Regina thought, "on the other hand, it may make you want to strangle Snow even more"

 **Fairy Tale Land**

Emma sat between Regina's legs leaning back against her watching the reflection of the fireflies on the lake, Emma had never felt more loved or cared for than this very moment, she sighed and lay her head back, Regina placing her chin on top,

"What is wrong?" Regina asked squeezing Emma gently, Emma smiled and turned her head to capture Regina's lips,

"I am just thinking, in all my time at the White Kingdom, I never once felt like I belonged or loved, but here, here I feel more loved and cared for than I have ever done, I have you to thank for that Regina, you make me feel like I am worth something" Emma said, Regina smiled and placed another kiss on Emma's lips,

"You are more loved and cared for than I think you realise and I shall remind you of that every day, you make me feel something I have not felt in years Emma" Regina said honestly, Emma smiled and turned around staying on her knees, she looked deeply into Regina's eyes and smiled,

"I love you Regina" Emma said softly leaning forward not breaking eye contact, Regina smiled and leaned back further supporting herself on her hands,

"I love you too Emma" Regina said, Emma connected their lips in a soft kiss and Regina moaned when she felt Emma's tongue brush over her lips, Emma had gotten more adventurous since their first kiss and on many an occasion they had nearly progressed further than kissing, however Regina had hoped that tonight she would finally be allowed to see Emma in every way and if that wasn't the case, she would be taking a cold bath, Emma pulled back suddenly her eyes dark and her breathing heavy, she leaned her forehead against Regina's

"I want you Gina" Emma whispered, Regina smiled and kissed Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, they reappeared in Regina's bed chambers.

"Mmppff" Emma said making contact with the mattress, she put all her weight on her elbows and started at Regina, Regina licked her lips and Emma smirked, she pushed herself up to stand infront of the Queen, her hands moved up Regina's chest stopping at her breasts and cupping them lightly, she squeezed gently earning a light moan from Regina, she smiled and brought her hands up wrapping them around Regina's neck,

"Emma" Regina whispered her own hands travelling Emma's body stopping at her hips and pulling her close, Emma smiled,

"Make love to me Regina" Emma whispered, Regina moaned and connected their lips hard, Emma moaned when she felt herself being pushed back she growled when Regina pushed her down breaking their kiss, Regina smirked and crawled on top of the blonde gently lowering herself, Emma wanting Regina's lips again leaned up and connected then pulling Regina down by her hair, Regina moaned as Emma's tongue found its way inside her mouth, Regina let her hands explore Emma, Emma moaned when Regina's hands squeezed her breasts, Emma started to undo Regina's dress but Regina not wanting to wait, snapped her fingers and both women's' cloths where removed, Emma cried out then moaned when Regina's knee pushed into her centre, Regina hissed as Emma's thigh twitched causing Regina to buck into Emma, "Gina" Emma said pulling Regina down and connecting their lips again, Regina lay on top of Emma and couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Emma's naked body pressed under hers, she felt something click, for the first time in a long time, Regina actually felt like she belonged here, she belonged with Emma. Regina pulled back and gently got off Emma, pulling her with her, Regina positioned herself on the side of the bed and pulled Emma onto her lap, she connected their lips again and let one hand roam Emma's front, before stopping just above Emma's plot of golden curls,

"Princess" Regina whispered, causing Emma to look at her, " I love you, do you trust what I'm about to do? What we're about to do?" Regina asked her hand slipping further and further down, Emma bit her lip and nodded, that was all Regina needed, she let her hand travel down and a finger slide through Emma's soaking folds, Emma moaned and pushed her body against Regina's, Regina smiled and gently bit Emma's shoulder and she moved her finger to Emma's opening, "I love you" she whispered as she gently pushed her finger inside of Emma, Emma cried out threw her head back and then moaned, Regina didn't move her finger until Emma got use to the feeling of her being inside her, when Emma started to move on her own, Regina slowly moved her finger in and out of Emma, Emma bit her lip and moaned , burying her head in Regina's neck, Regina kissed Emma's neck and pushed a second finger inside of Emma, waiting until she got use to it before starting to move again, Regina could feel Emma wall's tighten pulling her fingers in deeper. Emma moaned and moved faster she bit down on Regina's shoulder causing Regina to gasp and then moan moving her fingers a little faster, Emma's moans grew louder and she felt a strange sensation starting to build in her abdomen, she felt Regina's fingers inside her start to quicken and she threw her head back and moaned Regina's name,

"Let go my love" Regina said kissing Emma's neck, feeling Emma's wall tighten considerably before Emma bucked once more and cried out, Regina continued to move at a slower pace helping Emma ride out her very first orgasm and very powerful orgasm, Regina turned her head to place a kiss on Emma's temple, her head was buried in Regina's neck and her hands had yet to loosen their grip on her shoulders but she didn't care. Regina gently and slowly slid her fingers out of Emma, Emma whimpered and her hips bucked once more, Regina brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean, moaning at the taste that was just simply Emma, Regina felt Emma's breathing even out and she smiled, she gently turned and lay back on the bed pulling Emma into her arms, "sleep my princess" Regina whispered placing a kiss on Emma's head, she clicked her fingers and the massive duvet like the one they where currently laying on top of appeared over them, Regina sighed and snuggled down, fallen straight to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **OK so it has come to my attention while writing this chapter and the next one that it is quite similar to another story I had read not that long ago, I think it's called The Princess and the Prisoner or something along those lines...now some of you may think that this is the EXACT same as a chapter or two in that...I HAD WROTE THIS BEFORE I READ THAT STORY! Just so we are clear...this is NOT copied!**


	8. New Beginnings

**A/N: To the guest reviewer on the previous chapter who said that the grammar in this story was horrible – thank you for the confident boost! Seriously thought thank you, it's nice to see where I go wrong, and I did plan on updating this daily but I think I'll now just leave a few days between each chapter, I don't really have time to be re-reading chapters as I work pretty much every day so this goes up when I have time! Anyway another chapter please enjoy! Also reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try my best to reply to them as soon as! Flashbacks for Storybrooke will be in** _ **italics!**_

* * *

 **Fairy Tale Land**

The sun shown into the room basking it in a beautiful golden glow, Emma groaned and stretched, blinking her eyes open, she opened them slowly and smiled, she turned her head to see Regina curled up beside her, her arm thrown across Emma's stomach and her other placed beside her head, Emma smiled at the reminder of last night, she felt, light and free, however her smile soon turned to a frown when she saw the trace of blood on Regina's hand,

"Gina, REGINA!" Emma shouted shaking the brunette awake, Regina shot up and looked around the room frantically, until her gaze landed on Emma, she saw the blonde staring at her with wide eyes,

"What is wrong?" Regina asked concern in her voice; Emma took Regina's hand and held it up to her,

"You are bleeding" Emma said panicked, Regina couldn't help but let a small laugh out at the look of sheer horror on her lover's face, "why are you laughing, this is serious Regina, you have been injured and it could be fatal" Emma said pushing Regina back and removing the blanket to look over her, Regina was freely laughing which was making Emma panic, "is it your head, is that why you are laughing?" Emma asked lifting Regina's head gently to inspect it, Regina managed to compose herself enough to grab Emma's hands and flip them,

"I am fine my love" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips, Emma however was not convinced and tried to roll them but Regina kept them in place, "it is your blood my dear" Regina said simply, Emma gasped and pushed Regina off, she stood and looked at herself trying to find the source of the blood, again Regina chuckled and pulled Emma to her, "Stop fretting my love, you are not injured" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips, Emma sighed and leaned into Regina, Regina pulled back and took Emma's hands, she motioned her head to Emma's legs, "see princess" Regina said when Emma's eyes widened at the faint stain of blood between her legs, she looked up at Regina wide eyed and Regina smiled, "this" Regina said as she moved closer to Emma and pulled her towards her, "happens to almost every woman their first time, it is nothing to worry about my love, it is but natural" Regina said moving her hands over the blood stain and it disappeared, Emma looked at Regina and blushed,

"Well, there was no cause for alarm, I feel only foolish now" Emma said with a small smile, Regina herself smiled and pulled Emma between her own legs,

"There is nothing to feel foolish about my love" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's nose, Emma smiled and sighed, resting her head on Regina's shoulder, Regina smiled and ran her hand up and down Emma's back, Emma smiled and kissed Regina's shoulder before pulling back, Emma let her hands roam Regina's front and stopped to take her breasts in her hands, she looked at Regina as she gently squeezed them, Regina moaned and Emma smiled, she squeezed them once more, Emma wanted nothing more than to make Regina feel as she did the night before but she was worried that she would fail, Regina sensing Emma's conflicting feelings took Emma's hands in her own, "do not worry yourself my love, last night was about you" Regina said placing a kiss on each of Emma's fingers, "when you are ready Emma and only then" Regina said leaning forward and placing a kiss on Emma's nose, Emma smiled and nodded.

 **White Kingdom**

"The Huntsman requests your presence my Queen" a voice came from behind the door of Snow and Charming's chambers, Snow got out of bed and grabbed her robe, she wrapped it around her naked self and opened the door,

"Tell him I shall be there momentarily" Snow said closing the doors again and walking over to her wardrobe,

"Are you sure it is wise, trusting him Snow?" Charming said as he pushed himself up onto his elbow, Snow looked at him,

"He saved me once, I trust him" Snow said, Charming just nodded, he had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen but he just let it slide, for now.

"Graham, what news?" Snow said as she entered the throne room, Graham turned and smiled at Snow bowing his head,

"Regina's army is growing, she is planning, something, something that I do not know of" Graham said with some annoyance, Snow smiled,

"This is not new, what of Emma?" Snow said sitting on her throne; she raised her eyebrow when Graham hesitated, "Graham?" Snow asked,

"She has not left Regina's side in weeks" Graham said watching as Snow's face fell,

"How so?" Snow asked, Graham gulped,

"They, confessed their love for each other, and Regina, took Emma to bed a few nights ago" Graham said, he took a step back when he saw Snow reach for the goblet, she threw it and it hit of the door, two guards rushed in but Snow waved them off,

"She bedded my daughter?" Snow asked almost too calmly, Graham simply nodded, Snow's eyes grew cold, "that simply will not do" she said a evil grin forming.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was standing in her room at the B&B looking though her bag,

"Hello there beautiful" Emma said pulling a red dress from her bag, she smiled, "Madam Mayor prepare to be amazed" Emma said, a knock at the door made Emma pull herself out of her trans, she placed the dress on the bed and opened the door to Ruby. She forgot that she was just wearing her vest and underwear and Ruby's eyes flashed with desire, Emma couldn't help but smirk, 'my my, you could have both of them eating out of your hand' Emma thought to herself, "Ruby, what can I do for you" Emma said leaning against the door, Ruby swallowed and attempted to talk,

"Re...Regina dropped by, she said asked me to give you this" Ruby said holding up a small black bag, Emma eyed the bag curiously and took it from Ruby,

"Thanks Rubes" Emma said with a smile, Ruby nodded and turned quickly walking away, Emma chuckled and closed the door, she opened the bag and pulled out a small note, a rose attached to it,

 _Emma_

 _I look forward to seeing you tonight,_

 _Regina_

 _Xx_

Emma smiled and sniffed the rose, she smiled and placed it in a small glass vase that was sitting full of fake flowers on her dresser, she added some water and placed it by the window,

"Have you gone soft Madam Mayor, because from what I've heard this doesn't seem like the big bad mayor everyone has been telling me about" Emma said with a small laugh as she went about getting ready.

* * *

Emma pulled into Mifflin Drive at exactly 6:56, "with four minutes to spare, you are getting better Swan" Emma said rather proud of herself, Emma wasn't use to being asked to dinner, by a friend or someone more, so she wasn't sure what to bring, she knew wine was out of the question because she wanted more of Regina's cider, the two bottles she had been given had been drank already, so she went for a simple yet beautiful bouquet of flowers and from what Belle had said, they seemed to be Regina's favorite, she ordered a fresh bunch ever two weeks,

 _Emma pulled up outside Game of Thrones, she looked at the small yet simple flower shop and smiled, she just hoped that someone knew Regina well enough to know what flowers she likes, Emma walked in and was immediately greeted by a small yet beautiful Australian woman,_

" _Hi, how may I help you" she said with a smile,_

" _Hi, I'm having dinner with the Mayor and was wondering if you could help me" Emma said not really sure how to approach the subject, the girl behind the counter raised an eyebrow but smiled._

" _Regina usual orders a fresh bunch of orchids ever two weeks, I would go with them to be safe" she said as she pointed Emma to the corner, Emma nodded and walked over, she didn't know what to go with so she lifted five purple and five white, "ah a bold choice, Regina usually goes for the white but purple seems more her colour, I'm Belle by the way" Belle said offering her hand, Emma smiled and took it and shook it lightly,_

" _Emma, and thank you for all your help" Emma said taking the flowers from Belle and exiting the shop._

* * *

Emma took a deep breath and got out of the car, taking her flowers with her, she walked up the small path to Regina's house, she fixed her black leather jacket and smoothed down her dress before ringing the door bell and waited anxiously. On the other side of the door, Regina was pacing the living room,

"What are you doing?" Regina asked herself, she was wearing a purple dress with black tights and black boots, her hair in curls that hung loosely around her face, the lasagna was ready and was just staying warm in the oven, she had also a bottle of apple cider chilling with another two in the fridge, she had a fresh apple tart sitting out for desert, too many times Regina had wanted to ring and cancel on Emma, but she stopper herself, "you are the Queen, there is nothing to be nervous about" Regina would tell herself and go back to pacing the room, Regina stopped dead in her tracks and turned every shade of white when the door bell sounded, she took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, she opened it and was speechless, there was Emma, her Emma, in a beautiful red dress, with a black leather jacket, and her black boots that looked awfully like the ones she had back in Fairy Tale Land, her hair was in their signature princess curls that hung over her shoulders and down her back Regina gulped and couldn't help but let her eyes rake over Emma's body, 'oh my darling, you look stunning' Regina thought, she pulled herself together and smiled at the blonde,

"Hi" Emma said shyly, Regina smiled,

"You look beautiful Emma, please come in" Regina said opening the door fully allowing Emma to walk in, Emma walked in and stood waiting for Regina to give instructions, Regina closed the door and turned to Emma, "can I take your jacket" she said, Emma nodded and slipped off her jacket, feeling rather bare without it, Regina smiled, Emma's arms where toned and when she tensed them Regina's knees went weak, Regina had always loved Emma's arms, even in Fairy Tale Land, she would stare at them when she would train, and would grab onto them tightly when they made love, she loved them, they were strong and made her feel safe, however she wanted to pull Emma into a kiss right there and then when she saw a tattoo covering the length of her upper left arm, she couldn't make out the detail but she saw, blacks, grey's and purple's, she smiled to herself, "Dinner is in the oven, can I tempt you in a glass of cider?" Regina asked making her way into the living room, Emma smiled,

"Do you really have to ask?" Emma asked, Regina laughed and shook her head, she left the room and came back a few moments later with two glass of cider, she gave one to Emma and Emma smiled, "thank you, I finished the bottles you gave me, I couldn't stop" Emma said taking a sip, Regina smiled proudly,

"I must admit Emma, you are the first to take such a strong liking to my cider" Regina said honestly, it was no lie, only a few had tried her cider and of the few only one had really like it, the main being Graham, until Emma came along and she found herself having to make more and more as Emma just drank it constantly, Regina was going to say something else but the timer on the oven went off, "ah that is dinner" Regina said, Emma smiled and followed Regina into the kitchen,

"Do you need a hand?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"No, please take a seat and I shall bring in dinner" Regina said motioning to a white door to the side of the kitchen island, Emma nodded and walked through, she stopped,

"Wow" Emma said, the room soft lighting and candles were on the table, slow music was playing and flowers were placed in the middle of the table,

"Dinner is served" Regina said walking though the door and looking at a shocked Emma, she smiled to herself, "I wasn't sure on a theme so I just went with what came to mind" Regina said taking a seat at the other end of the table, Emma smiled at her,

"This is beautiful Regina, truly" Emma said, she lifted her glass, "a toast" Emma said, Regina smiled and raised her glass also, "to new beginnings" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"To new beginnings"

* * *

 **Boom! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Decisions

**Fairy Tale Land**

Emma has been at the Dark Kingdom for eight months, she has done many things in that short space of time, but the main one and the one she loves the most, she fell in love, she fell in love with the Queen, a woman who loved Emma for who she was and didn't try and change her, a woman who let Emma train with her guards and who, in a few days, was going to be initiated into the Queens Royal Guard as the Dark Kingdoms, Dark Knight.

Regina was brushing her hair, loving the feeling of the brush sliding through, she smiled as she looked into the mirror to see Emma sprawled out on her back and patting the space she had just left,

"No" Emma said with a sigh, "why must you always get up before I wake?" Emma asked not even opening her eyes, Regina chuckled,

"Because my love, I am Queen and have a Kingdom to run" Regina said setting the brush down and turning around, Emma pouted and flung her arm over her eyes, Regina smiled and made her way over to the bed standing at the bottom,

"Can the Kingdom not run itself for one morning?" Emma asked, Regina smiled and climbed up Emma, straddling her, Regina loved Emma, even thought the teen was yet to touch her, Regina loved her even more, she would not push of force Emma to make love to her, but she was worried that the Princess just simply did not want to, they had came close many times but Emma had always stopped them from progressing further, Regina had not touched Emma since her first night, a few weeks prior.

"Unless you want it run by fools and burnt to the ground in hours then no, it cannot run itself" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips, Emma groaned but removed her arm and wrapped it around Regina's neck pulling her down, "Now I would very much like your company today" Regina said pushing herself up, Emma frowned,

"You are in court today are you not?" Emma asked also pushing herself up onto her elbows, Regina smiled and nodded leaning down and placing another kiss on Emma's lips,

"Indeed, I find it terribly boring"

"And you wish for my presence to be there?" Regina nodded, "Regina, you know I do not do well sitting still and listening to the boring ongoing of a kingdom" Emma said, Regina smiled and nodded once more, "then why must I be there?" Emma asked,

"Because I want you to be there Princess" Regina said, Emma smiled and rolled pinning Regina under her,

"Then there I shall be my Queen" Emma said kissing Regina, Regina moaned when Emma slid her tongue into her mouth and felt Emma's hands travel her front, she moaned when Emma squeezed her breasts,

"MY QUEEN!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door, Regina growled and pushed herself off of Emma, she moved quickly and threw open the door and grabbed the man and pulled him in,

"This better be good" Regina growled, Emma was now sitting up in the bed, the sheet covering her, the man gulped,

"My Queen, Snow and Charming from the White Kingdom wish the presence of you and their Princess in the throne room" he said, Regina growled again and was about to correct him only for Emma to step in,

"I am not their princess, I am not a possession, we shall be there momentarily" Emma said, the guard looked at the Queen and growled letting him go, he bowed and left the room in a hurry, Emma got out of bed and walked to Regina, she secured the sheet around herself before wrapping her arms around her Queen, "perhaps I should correct myself" Emma said with a smile, Regina frowned but placed her own arms around Emma's waist and pulled her close,

"Correct what?" Regina said, she wasn't sure what it was Emma was correcting, Emma smiled, leaning up and kissed Regina gently,

"That I am no one's possession, that is not entirely true" Emma said with a smile, Regina eyes widened and she smiled, Emma leaned up and pressed her lips to Regina's ear, "I am your possession my Queen and only yours" Emma whispered placing a kiss below Regina's ear before pulling away and walking to the wardrobe, Regina just stood there, a pool of wetness have formed between her legs, she shook herself realizing that now was not the time and she followed Emma's lead.

* * *

"How dare you step foot in my kingdom without an invitation _Snow White"_ Regina growled as she entered her thrown room to find Snow and David sitting at a small table, they both stood when Regina entered and Snow glared at Regina, Snow was about to reply but was stopped by the person that came from behind Regina,

"Emma" Snow breathed out, David walked to Snow and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, Emma smirked at the shocked look on her parents face, Emma was wearing a black shirt, black trousers and black boots, her shirt had the Dark Kingdom's coat of arms on it and Emma wore it with pride,

"Hello Snow" Emma said, eyeing both her mother and her father, David looked at his daughter and smiled, she looked happy and that was all her ever wanted for his little girl,

"Darling why don't you go and see if Claude needs a hand training the newest recruits" Regina said running her hand through Emma's hair, Emma looked at her and bowed her head,

"As you wish my Queen" Emma said leaning over to kiss Regina on the cheek before leaving the room, Regina turned to the Charming and smirked, the look of horror and anger that masked Snow's face was priceless, Regina walked past them and sat on her throne, "Now, why are you here?" Regina asked again, pouring herself some cider, Snow and David looked at her still not getting over the fact that their daughter had referred to Regina as 'My Queen' and had kissed her cheek, Regina looked at them when there was no reply and raised an eyebrow, "well?"

 **Storybrooke**

" _To new beginnings"_

Emma smiled at Regina and took a sip of the cider with Regina following her lead,

"This smells amazing Regina" Emma said setting her glass down and taking the napkin and placing it on her lap, she wasn't the one for being proper etiquette when she ate, in all honestly, she ate like a pig, but she didn't want to give Regina that impression and the look on Regina's face said it all, Regina knew that Emma wasn't the neatest eater but she humored her by also placing the napkin on her lap, Emma smiled at her before sticking her fork into the lasagna and taking a bite, her eyes widened and then closed as she moaned, Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow, '"wow, you mightn't be able to get rid of me, this is amazing" Emma said with a smile as she wiped her mouth and took a sip if cider, she moaned again and Regina smiled proudly. The women ate in comfortable silence with only some small conversation but they didn't mind, Emma had insisted on helping Regina wash up and they retired to the living room with their third bottle of cider,

"I don't know very much about you, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Regina asked after a few minutes of silence, they were sitting on the couch, quite close, Emma's legs were tucked underneath her and Regina was sitting Indian style, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"There isn't much to tell really, I grew up in foster care and was passed from home to home until I eventually aged out" Emma said taking a drink, "I moved to New York when I was 19 and I worked as a waitress until I was 22, and I'm not really sure how I ended up a Bails Bonds Person, but it's the best job I've had yet" Emma said, she then turned to Regina, "well until deputy" she said with a smile, Regina laughed,

"It is alright, so you were always in foster care?" Regina asked taking a drink, Emma nodded,

"Yeah, I was found by the side of the road, or so I was told" Emma said with a small smile, Regina gripped her glass tightly, he knuckles whitening, 'you were only 17 when you left me, how is that so?' Regina thought, at this moment she just wanted to pull Emma into her arms and tell her everything would be ok, she was also very tempted to accept Gold's offer but she knew herself that nothing good would come of it, there would be a price, there was always a price with that man, even in the Enchanted Forest, everything came with a price. "So eh, seeing as we're walking down memory lane, how about you Madam Mayor, tell me something" Emma said with a wink and she took a sip of her cider, Regina smiled, 'oh if you'd only believe me if I told you the truth' Regina thought, she cleared her throat,

"I grew up in New York also, my mother was a lawyer and my father owner a horse ranch in the country" 'it's not a total lie' Regina thought, "I grew tired of the big city so I moved here and haven't looked back" Regina said taking a drink, Emma had her eyebrows raised a smile on her face,

"Wow, not bad, so how did you become Mayor of this fine little town?" Emma asked, refilling both their glasses, Regina smiled,

"Mr Glass, the local journalist, was one of my mother's associates back in New York, he had informed me of a small town in Maine who was holding open elections for Mayor, I moved here within two days and by the end of the week I was elected as Mayor" Regina said with a proud smile, Emma made a face and smiled,

"And no one ran against you?" Emma asked, Regina laughed and nodded,

"Oh yes, Mary Margaret, the local teacher, she ran against me, but considering my resume, she didn't stand a chance" Regina said, Emma laughed,

"I ran into her today, she seems" Emma said with a pause, "charming" Regina chocked on her cider and coughed, Emma eyes widened and she moved closer to Regina and rubbed her back, "are you ok?" Emma asked handing Regina a tissue, Regina just nodded and smiled, 'oh how right you are my love' Regina though,

"I am fine, thank you" Regina said taking the tissue off of Emma, Regina wiped her mouth and cleared her throat, "she is anything but charming, looks can be deceiving" Regina said, Emma not realizing how honest Regina's words were,

"She seems nice, she invited me to have coffee sometime" Emma said realizing that her hand was still on Regina's back and moved it away, Regina didn't let it show that she in fact liked the hand on her back, Emma sighed and then looked at her watch, "Jesus" Emma said standing up, "it's getting really late, and seeing as I have to work tomorrow I have to get going" Emma said as she put her boots back on, Regina smiled sadly, not wanting Emma to go yet but nodded,

"I'll walk you out" Regina said setting her own glass on the table and standing, she walked Emma out to the hall and helped her into her jacket,

"Thank you for the lovely evening Regina, I hope you'll let me return the favor" Emma said as she opened the door, Regina smiled.

"I would be more than happy too" Regina said, 'fuck it' Emma thought and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek,

"Goodnight Regina" Emma said, Regina who was speechless managed a almost inaudible 'goodnight' as her fingers went to the spot on her cheek that Emma had just kissed, she smiled and waited to Emma had driven off, she closed the door and slide down it the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

 **Another chapter yay! Reviews really are appreciated it lets me know that this story is at least interesting! And thank you to all of those who have review, favorited and followed, it means a lot! I have a least 10 more chapters so I can put them up all at once or let you guys sweat :L**


	10. Soon My Love

**A/N: Ok so after some thought, I have decided to upload two chapters per day! I like keeping you guys waiting for more and also because this chapter is REALLY short!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale Land**

Regina was still waiting for Snow and Charming to answer her, she sighed and refilled her goblet,

"Seriously, you barge into my kingdom unannounced and when I asked you what you are doing here, you stand and look at me like a fish wanting air" Regina said with a smirk, Snow's eyes narrowed,

"How DARE you!" Snow exclaimed pointing to Regina, Regina sat up straighter and smirk,

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, Snow narrowed her eyes,

"You steal my daughter, you bed her and then you manipulate her into falling in love with you? She is the White Kingdom's Princess, MY DAUGHTER, who is wearing the coat of arms of the Dark, WHAT HAVE TO DONE TO HER!" Snow shouted, Regina was freely laughing and the look on Snow's face made her only laugh harder,

"Oh Snow, do you really think that I manipulated your precious daughter?" Regina asked, "no Snow, I done nothing of the sort, Emma got into my carriage on her own free will, she stayed her of her own free will, she trained with my guards all on her own, her falling in love with me" Regina paused and smiled, "well, that was just a bonus" Regina said with a evil smirk, " but you know the funny thing about this little, situation, is that, in all the time she's been here, she has not once referred to you as her mother, her second week in _my_ castle, she was referring to me as _her_ Queen, and you know something, Snow White, I love her too" Regina said and flung her arms out throwing both Snow and David against the wall, "GUARDS!" Regina shouted, the doors opened and four guards came running in,

"Yes my Queen?" one asked, Regina smiled,

"Please escort Snow and David" Regina said looking at the pair, "to the dungeon" Regina said with a smile, she wave her hand again and shackles appeared on their wrists, the sound of Regina's laughter followed them as they were lead out of the throne room.

 **Storybrooke**

"Madam Mayor, Mr Gold is here to see you" Merida said through the intercom, Regina sighed and bowed her head,

"Thank you, send him in" Regina said, she raised the photo she had in her hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on it before placing it in her drawer,

"Thought about my offer dearie?" Mr Gold said with an evil grin the minute the door closed behind him, Regina took a deep breath,

"I have actually" Regina said surprising Gold,

"Really?" he said as he limped over and took a seat opposite her, Regina nodded and leaned forward interlocking her fingers and putting her elbows on the table,

"I have one condition" Regina said, Mr Gold nodded,

"Of course"

"There is no price, none at all, no favor to be repaid, by me OR by Emma; you will not come near her for anything unless it is to do with her being Sheriff am I understood?" Regina said with a growl, Mr Gold just simply nodded, "You forget, I am still Queen, and I can run you out of this town when I like, once you cross the town line, you can never come back" Regina said with an evil grin, Mr Gold was not one to be easily intimidated but he realized that when someone messed with someone she loved they got the full force of Regina's wrath, Mr Gold nodded,

"The town will still be cursed dearie, so Miss Swan will be the only one who remembers anything" Mr Gold said taking a small vile or red liquid out of his pocket, "I would advise that you not empty the full vile, a drop in her drink every once in a while to bring her memories back gradually should suffice, if however, it does not work, well then, I cannot help you" he said as he set the vile in Regina's hand and limped out of the room,

"You will remember soon my darling" Regina said with a smile looking out at the blonde getting into her car.

* * *

 **I know it's REALLY short, but I promise the next chapters make up for it! So what do we think? Regina took his potion, but will it work? Well you're just gonna have to read and find out aren't ya!**


	11. The Bakers Daughter

**A/N: For those of you that are Red Beauty fans…then eh, this and the next few chapters should interest you! Also this entire fic was basically wrote while listening to my Disney playlist on iTunes, this chapter in particular was wrote to….anybody wanna guess? Beauty and the Beasts – Belle! YAY!**

* * *

 **Storybrooke.**

Emma walked into the Sheriff's station a huge smile on her face, two coffee's in hand, a tray of doughnuts and whistling, Graham looked up from his paper work and smirked,

"Someone had a good night" he said as Emma set everything down at his desk, Emma just smiled and walked over to her desk with her own coffee and three doughnuts, she sipped her coffee took a bite of a doughnut and looked through the paperwork that Regina had given her the day before,

"How well do you know the Mayor Graham?" Emma asked after a few minutes, Graham spun in his chair and raised an eyebrow,

"Well, I suppose, why?" Graham asked, Emma rolled her eyes,

"Well?…not well enough, what does she like to eat? And what is there to eat in this town bar Granny's?" Emma asked curiously, Graham smiled,

"Aha, you taking the Mayor on a date? Risky Swan" Graham said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, Emma raised an eyebrow at him,

"And what is that suppose to mean" Emma said, Graham just smiled,

"Oh it's just, the last man to take Regina out on a date was never seen again" Graham said shaking his fingers at her, Emma smirked,

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I am not a man, and it's just a dinner between the Mayor and the Sherriff" Emma said with another smirk when Graham's face fell,

"She likes Italian, there's a restaurant at the other end of town, Bernardú's, it's ok, she orders out of there sometimes" Graham said turning back around, Emma smiled, Graham seemed put out,

"Why Sheriff, are you jealous?" Emma asked in a teasing way, Graham just snorted, "you ARE jealous" Emma said with a laugh "what did the mean Mayor turn you down?" Emma asked, Graham spun and stood abruptly,

"DON'T talk about things you don't understand" Graham said with a growl, Emma threw her hands in the air, she glared at him before grabbing her jacket and gun and walking out,

"When you've calmed down and I can work with you, come find me I'll be at Granny's" Emma said as she walked out the door, Graham sighed and ran his hand through his hair,

"Shit" He said as he hit the top of his chair and kicked it.

* * *

Emma entered Granny's with a frown on her face, Ruby looked at her and nodded, Emma smiled and took a seat at had become her usual booth, she was just taking her jacket off when someone cleared their throat, Emma looked up and saw Mary Margaret standing smiling at her,

"Hi" Emma said with a small smile as she finished taking her jacket off, Mary smiled and sat opposite her,

"Hi, I hope you don't mind, I saw you come in and thought I'd join you" she said cheerfully, Emma make a face a smiled,

"No it's fine" Emma said, Ruby came over and set a cup of coffee in front of Emma and a cup in front of Mary along with a plate of waffles, "thanks Ruby" Emma said with a smile, Emma sat uncomfortably looking at Mary Margaret, not really sure what to do,

"So, Ruby said you were a Bails Bonds Person before moving here" Mary said after finishing her mouthful of waffles, Emma smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, for about five years" Emma said taking a drink of her coffee, Mary smiled waiting for Emma to continue, Emma feeling eyes on her smiled, "so eh, how long have you been a teacher?" Emma asked putting her mug down, Mary smiled,

"For as long as I can remember, I've always loved kids, so it makes my job that little bit easier" Mary said with a smile, Emma smiled,

"No, I'm not a huge fan of kids" Emma said honestly shaking her head, it wasn't a total lie, she had always loved kids, but a onetime experience changed that, Mary sensing that it was a touchy subject for the blonde decided to change the topic completely,

"Look I know you don't know me that well, or really anyone, so how about tonight, we have a girls night, you, me Ruby and Belle, Belle owns the flower shop" Mary said, Emma couldn't help but smile, a stranger in a town and she was being treated like she was always here, Emma smiled,

"Yeah that would be great" Emma said, she would have continued but she heard the familiar voice of Graham at the counter, Mary looked at Graham and then to Emma and smiled,

"I'll chat to you later, we'll meet at the Rabbit Hole at say, eight thirty?" Mary said as she stood up, Emma just smiled and nodded, "perfect, see you later Emma" she said as she walked over to the counter,

"Emma is on for tonight, so it's just you and Belle" Mary said, everyone knew that Ruby had a crush on Belle and even Belle knew it, but what nobody knew was that the flower shop owner had a crush on the waitress, she felt an usual pull towards her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"RED!" a small white haired woman shouted from the back door of a cabin, a tall brunette woman spun around and smiled, she ran up the small path from the lake and came into view,

"Granny!" Red shouted as she rounded the corner, Granny smiled and shook her head, she threw Red her red cloak and a basket,

"I'm out of flour, run into town and get me some, oh and a fresh bunch of tulips wouldn't hurt either" Granny said with a small smile as Red buttoned her cloak at the neck and smiled at her, Granny knew that Red didn't like venturing too far away from the woods, Granny didn't like her doing it either, but she was still human, well in the day anyway, and she would only allow her to go into the market on a Tuesday, Red turned to Granny and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking off in a run towards the market, Granny laughed and shook her head before walking back into the cabin.

Red walked into the market and smiled, she loved the market, she loved the buzz and the excitement and she loved the fountain in the middle of the town, but what she loved most was the girl that sat by the fountain, she was the bakers daughter and she was beautiful, many times Red had wanted to go and sit with her, she wanted to ask what she was reading this time as every time she saw her she had a different book, Red smiled when saw her, walking towards the fountain, Red smiled to herself and started to walk towards it as well, but all too quickly she was stopped in her path by,

"Gaston" Red hissed, Gaston was the Mayor's son, he was an arrogant prick who thought every woman should be in love with him, he had set his sights on Red one of the first times she came to the town but she blew him off stating that she would never date a man that looked at his reflection more times than she, Gaston of course did not accept this and had followed her home, Red however smelt him and managed to out run him in the woods as she knew them like the back of her hand, Red growled when Gaston took a step closer, "Haven't you got a mirror to look at or something?" Red asked, Gaston just smiled,

"No" he said simply reaching to touch Red's face, Red side stepped him and walked away, Gaston growled and spun watching her walk into the bakery, "soon, you will be mine" Gaston said as he crack his knuckles and walked into the bar, he was greeted by squeals of delight and he smiled widely, "Ladies!" he said opening his arms and about ten women ran into them.

"Ahh Red, Granny out of flour again?" Mr Baker said as Red walked in, Red smiled and nodded, "I shall get some" Mr Baker said as he walked through a door to the side of the counter,

"Father, FATHER?" the woman by the fountain came running in, running right into Red, Red grabbed her before she fell,

"Careful" Red said with a smile as she helped her steady herself, the woman smiled sweetly at Red,

"I'm so sorry, Madam" she said, Red smiled,

"Please, call me Red" Red said as she held out her head,

"Belle" Belle said with a smile as she accepted Red's hand, Red smiled again, they stared at each other and didn't even notice Mr Baker come back into the room until he cleared his throat, Belle jumped and took her hand from Red's, Belle turned to her father, "Father, you must stop them, they are going hunting for the wolf again tonight, they cannot harm such a magnificent creature" Belle said, fear evident in her voice, Red watched as Mr Baker smiled at his daughter and ran his hand though her hair,

"Belladonna, I have no say anymore, you know this, even if I was still Mayor, Gaston D'Burge would listen to nothing I say, he is like his father, takes orders from no one" Mr Baker said with a smile, "we must hope that the beautiful creature can outrun Gaston and his beasts" Mr Baker said leaning over and kissing Belle's head, Belle smiled sweetly, Red however had tears in her eyes, Belle cared for her kind, someone like that was hard to find, everyone she has meet, has wanted to rid the land of the wolves, Mr Baker turned to Red and smiled, "here is your flour Red" Red smiled and nodded, she held out her basket and he placed it in, Red then took a pouch form her trousers only to have a hand placed on top of her own, "no, this is free of charge, Granny has been good to me over the years, one bag of flour will do me no harm" he said with a smile,

"Thank you Sir" Red said with a smile, Mr Baker smiled and turned and went back through the door her came, leaving Red and Belle alone in the shop, Red sighed wanting to strike up conversation with the beautiful woman again but didn't want to push so she done the next best thing, "I hope to see you again Belle, good day" Red said as she bowed her head and left, Belle stood there and watched her go, a small smile on her face.

 **Storybrooke**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that" Graham said as he set a beer-claw in front of Emma, Emma looked at it and then to Graham, she leaned back folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, Graham sighed, he knew that wouldn't be enough, "I have a history with Regina, it's still a touchy subject, that's all" Graham said taking a seat opposite Emma,

"So back to my earlier statement, you are jealous" Emma said, only half joking, Graham glared at her and Emma smiled, "look I get it, I'm not here to step on toes, it's just dinner with the Mayor, nothing romantic about it" Emma said only half telling the truth. In all honesty, Emma felt a strange connection to Regina, almost like she knew her, and she wanted to explore it some more, she had thought about asking Regina out tonight but realized it was a bit too soon, then Mary Margaret had invited her on a 'girls night', she smiled, she may just like this little town after all.

* * *

 **Review please! :) I love them all!**


	12. Ladies Night

**A/N: Alright…so we have the first ladies night in Storybrooke…what could possibly happen? To the guest reviewer who asked why Snow and Charming are tagged if they are be slammed = they are in the story therefore are tagged wither they are being slammed or not! Also…I know I said a two chapter update per day..but I feel like you guys should maybe be left with this little cliff-hanger for a day longer, and I also don't like odd numbers! Mwuahahahahahahahaha I know I am EVIL!**

"Come on Emma!" Ruby said as she banged on Emma's door for the third time that night, she heard muttering behind the door and couldn't help but smile, her breath left her when Emma opened the door and stood in the skinniest jeans Ruby had ever seen, a black button up shirt and a white tie, along with black knee high boots, Ruby gulped and shook her head,

"Wow!" Ruby said, Emma smiled at her and pulled the door behind her as she stepped out,

"Wow yourself" Emma said eyeing Ruby's choice of clothing, it was no secret that Ruby like to flaunt her assets, but tonight, tonight Emma was seeing a different side to Ruby, she wore and tight skirt, a black shirt and a bowler hat, Emma smiled when she met Ruby's eyes and didn't miss the desire that flashed across them for a moment she smiled and held out her arm, Ruby smiled at her and linked her arm with Emma's and they walked down the stairs, Emma wanted to drive to the Rabbit Hole but on Ruby advise decided not to as Ruby had warned her it would 'probably gonna be a messy night, I'd leave any valuables at home, ya know just in case', so Ruby and Emma walked the short distance towards the Rabbit Hole, a black Mercedes passing them with neither of them realizing, the person in the car however hit the brakes once out of view,

"Oh no, we can't have that" Regina said looking in the mirror and watching as the pair laughed and joked as they walked towards the Rabbit Hole, Regina smiled to herself, "prepare to be stunned my darling" Regina said with a wicked grin, she turned the car and headed back to her mansion.

"RUBY, EMMA!" Mary Margaret shouted from the corner table once they entered, Belle was already there and was ordering drinks, as neither woman knew what Emma drank Belle opted for the safest option and went with a beer, "She looks like the wine type' Mary Margaret had said causing Belle to roll her eyes, obviously Mary didn't know women, Emma was clearly the beer type but she could be wrong, but went with her gut and ordered beer's for both Ruby and Emma, a glass of wine for herself and a cocktail of some sort for Mary Margaret,

"Good evening ladies" Ruby said as they reached the table the same time as Belle did with a tray of drinks, Belle smiled at her sweetly before handing her a beer and one to Emma,

"We didn't know what to get you, so I went with the safest option" Belle said with a smile, Emma smiled,

"And the correct one, thank you" Emma said raising her bottle, Belle smiled and blushed slightly causing Ruby to smile also, Ruby was head over heels for Belle and had secretly hoped that Emma would be a distraction however Emma seemed to be more interested in the Mayor which left Ruby back at square one. Hours had passed and Emma and Belle seemed to be the only sober-ish pair out of the four of them, Ruby and Mary Margaret had taken to the karaoke machine and had even dragged Belle up, Emma had be persistent in the 'I don't sing' battle with Ruby who eventually just accepted it and had accused Emma of being a 'spoil sport' Emma just chuckled and watched as a very drunk Ruby joined a very drunk Margaret and a very uncomfortable looking Belle on stage to sing yet another, out of tune song, Emma shook her head and turned back to the bar, she ordered another drink,

"Make that two" a familiar voice came from beside her, Emma turned in her seat and her mouth dropped open, there was Regina, a very hot looking Regina, sitting next to her in a tight leather dress, with black heels, and her hair done up in a Mohawk kind of style, Emma was speechless and couldn't, wouldn't take her eyes off her, Emma was finally took out of her stare when she heard someone call her name, "Earth to Emma" Regina said shaking her shoulder, Emma shook her head and smiled, blushing,

"Hi" Emma said shyly taking a gulp of her beer, Regina smile, quite proud of the reaction she had gotten from Emma,

"Hello" Regina said, "are you out alone?" Regina asked, pretending not to even notice, or hear, the other three woman, Emma turned her seat so she was facing Regina better,

"Eh no, I'm not actually" Emma said pointing behind her to the three woman who were still going at it, Regina smirked as did Emma, "I think I'm going deaf" Emma said with a laugh, Regina laughed also,

"Yes well, I wouldn't be in a hurry to see them live" Regina said taking a sip of her beer, Regina was a wine drinker but she could handle a beer every now and then, and if it meant she could enjoy one in the company of Emma then she would do it more often,

"Are you out alone?" Emma asked Regina's question back, this is what Regina was waiting for, she had her answer planned out since she arrived home to change, she sighed and nodded,

"Yes unfortunately I am, I was meant to be meeting someone here for drinks and then going to dinner but they have seemed to have bailed on me" Regina said with a hint of sadness, Emma sighed and looked to the three woman on the stage, she smiled,

"You know what, how about I ditch the Three Stooges and take you up on my offer of dinner?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"That would be lovely but I wouldn't want to be ruining you evening" Regina said, Emma smiled and shook her head,

"You're not, my ears can only take so much more of their very out of tune singing" Emma said, "I'll be back in two minutes" Emma said downing her beer and walking off towards the woman, Regina watched as Emma tired to get their attention before finally getting up on stage and pulling Ruby aside, Regina smiled when she saw Emma point to her and Ruby just shrug, Emma smiled and jumped from the stage, "ok, you ready?" Emma asked as she grabbed her jacket, Regina smiled and rather elegantly slid of the stool, Emma smiling offered her arm to Regina, "Shall we?" Regina smiled and linked her arm with Emma's and they left the Rabbit Hole, Regina who had driven to bar walked towards her car, "Would you allow me to drive?" Emma asked before they reached the car, Regina looked at her in shock, no one and she meant no one was allowed to drive her precious car, however she soon realize that nothing was more precious than her Emma, Regina smiled and dug her keys out of her purse before handing them to Emma, Emma smiled, even thought she had drank a few beers she had sobered up quite a bit in the past hour, being left on her own at the bar certainly helped. Regina gasped when Emma pulled up outside her favorite restaurant in the town, it was a small little Italian restaurant that Regina fell in love with, it took her quite a while to get use to the modern world's foods but she soon realized that this place, was divine, she smiled and looked at Emma,

"How did you know?" Regina asked, Emma just smiled,

"I have my ways" Emma said parking the car and opening her own door, she ran around and opened Regina's and helped her out, they walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table, usually for a place like this a reservation was required but because it wasn't that busy and it rarely wasn't, Regina smiled, "can we have the wine list please" Emma asked the waiter, he nodded and left, "Now I know I promised I would take you out to dinner, which this sorta is, but think of this as just a meal between friends" Emma said as she looked over the menu, Regina raised an eyebrow,

"And what, pray tell, shall I call our dinner that is not, between friends" Regina said setting the menu down and looking directly at Emma, Emma smiled and looked up, feeling a sudden boost of confidence she smiled,

"A date" Emma said simply and went back to looking at the menu, Regina smiled widely and laughed lightly before picking up her menu again, she knew what she would have, what she always had, they made a fabulous, Italian lasagna that Regina fell in love with, which in fact was the reason she began making her own, Emma however was studying the menu rather hard, not having a clue what she wanted and not overly hungry either, she went for something she knew she could eat, the waiter that was assigned to their table walked over and took their order, a Italian lasagna with garlic bread for Regina and their house special, which was spaghetti and meatballs also with garlic bread for Emma, Emma who wasn't the biggest fan of wine asked Regina to choose, Regina who knew what wine went with both dinners ordered a vintage bottle of Australian red wine, much to Emma's surprise was quite delicious,

"So tell me Emma, are you enjoying your stay?" Regina asked finishing her glass of wine, Emma nodded,

"I am actually" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled,

"Good" Regina said simply, they sat until closing time just taking, Emma paid the bill and escorted Regina back to her car, "Thank you for a wonderful evening Emma" Regina said when they reached the car,

"It was my pleasure" Emma said with a smile,

"Can I offer you a lift back to the B&B?" Regina asked not wanting the night to end just yet, Emma smiled and shook her head,

"No thank you, I think I'm just gonna take a walk before I head back" Emma said taking a step closer to Regina, "Thank YOU for a wonderful evening" Emma said as she inched closer to Regina, Regina smiled and held her breath, Emma looked at Regina's lips and then up to her eyes, Regina smiled and leaned forward connecting their lips, a gasp, a flash of white light and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Ohh ohh ohhh….what just happened? You gotta wait and see.**


	13. Hello My Love

**The chapter we have all been waiting for!**

* * *

The wind had changed, everything had changed, people were running through the streets when a purple cloud covered the small town of Storybrooke, they were all looking for one person, The Evil Queen.

* * *

"REGINA!" Emma shouted, springing up, she hit her head on the bookshelf above her bed and rubbed her head, the door opened and a pixie haired haired woman ran in,

"Are you alright Emma?" Mary Margaret said in a panic, Emma looked at her and gasped, memories flooded into her mind as she saw the woman in front of her as Snow White, her mother, the woman who drove her away and who then took her away from the only person who truly loved her, Emma growled and launched herself at the woman,

"I should KILL YOU!" Emma shouted as they fell to the floor, Emma wrapped her hands around Snow's neck and squeezed,

"EMMA!" a voice came from above her, arms wrapped around her and pulled her off of her mother, Emma despised the word, she struggled and struggled until she calmed down enough to be released, she turned around and gasped,

"Father!" Emma said in shock, Emma looked at the man who she still considered her father, he hadn't changed at all, his choice of clothing however was, very different, David smiled at his daughter and ran his hand through her hair.

"Hello Emma" he said with a smile, Emma smiled back but suddenly remembered who was in the room, she spun around and glared at her mother,

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull my gun on you" Emma growled, Snow opened her mouth but nothing came out, she turned to David, "where is Regina" Emma asked, David looked to the floor not meeting Emma's eyes, "WHERE IS REGINA" Emma shouted grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall, David gulped,

"She…she's at the mansion" David said, Emma growled at him before releasing him, grabbing her jacket and running out the door, David kneeled beside his wife and helped her up, "Are you alright?" David asked, Snow just nodded and started to cry.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Regina said to herself as she paced the length of her living room,, one minute she was kissing Emma the next she woke up in her mansion, she tried to remember but everything was a blur, she was about to go pour herself a drink when there was a bang at her door, she spun around and marched towards the door, she flung it open and glared, her eyes suddenly tearing up as the woman standing at the other end, Emma looked Regina up and down tears in her own eyes and she took a step closer to the older woman, Emma smiled,

"Hello my love" Emma said, Regina released a sob before grabbing Emma and pulling her into a hug, Emma relaxed into Regina and smiled as Regina plastered her head with frantic kisses, Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, Regina smiled,

"Do you truly remember"? Regina asked not sure she wanted to know the answer, Emma smiled and leaned forward,

"I do" and with that she connected their lips, Regina smiled and pulled Emma into the mansion, once she was inside and the door closed Emma was pushed up against it with Regina planting kisses all over her face and neck making Emma chuckle,

"Calm yourself Regina" Emma said placing her hands on Regina's shoulder, Regina looked up at her tears in her eyes,

"Oh my love" Regina said connecting their lips once more, Emma smiled when she felt Regina lift her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around Regina and Regina walked them from the front door to the office, she lay Emma down on the rug and pulled back, "Oh how I've missed you Princess" Regina said the tears still falling, Emma smiled and positioned herself on her elbows, she reached up and wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks,

"Do not cry, my love, I am here, I am well" Emma said with a smile as her hand went to Regina's neck and pulled her down, Regina lay on top of the blonde and Emma moaned when she felt Regina's hands start to explore her chest, Regina moved to Emma's neck and sucked on her pulse point, Emma's hands traveled down Regina's back to her skirt where she unzipped it and slide her hands in, groping her butt cheeks, Regina moaned and pulled back, she smiled at Emma and went to connect their lips once more when a huge bang and shouting came from the door, Regina sighed, kissed Emma and pulled herself up, she zipped her skirt back up and fixed her shirt, she then looked to Emma who was looking at her with a pout, she couldn't help but smile, she held out her hand and pulled Emma up, and pulled her against her placing a kiss on her lips and one on her nose before moving towards the door, as they got closer they could hear voices and they weren't nice either, Emma pulled on Regina's hand stopping her, "I don't like the sound of that" Emma said honestly, Regina just smiled,

"Everyone has their memories, they all remember what happened, what I done" Regina said with a hint of sadness, Emma lifted her chin and smiled,

"What you done, you done because of Snow, it is her that should be blamed" Emma said much more vicious than she intended it to be,

"I see your feelings for her haven't changed then" Regina said with a small, hopeful smile, Emma smiled,

"She took me away from you, I can never forgive her for that" Emma said honestly, Emma moved Regina behind her, took a deep breath and opened the door herself,

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dr Whale growled once the door opened grabbing Emma by her jacket collar, Emma growled an shoved him off of her,

"How dare you lay a hand on her" Regina said from behind Emma, Emma put her arm out to stop Regina from moving anymore, Emma looked at Dr Whale, who was in fact Dr Victor Frankenstein and smiled a wicked smile before drawing her arm back and punching him, knocking him to his knees before her, Emma grabbed his collar and brought his head up to hers,

"You will not speak of Regina like that again, am I understood?" Emma said with a growl, the doctor looked at Emma then to Regina who stood with a smirk on her face with her arms crossed then back to Emma and nodded, she threw him backwards and he landed on his back, "NO ONE, will harm Regina, or you will answer to me, I am still the Dark Knight" Emma said moving her gaze through the crowd before landing on two women she had not seen in years, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she saw them, she turned back to Regina who just nodded and she took off to the end of Regina's drive, "RED!" Emma shouted jumping into Red's arms, Red smiled widely and caught her, spinning her and placing kisses on her head, Red held Emma who was crying in her arms and ran her fingers through Emma's hair,

"Emma" Red whispered, placing another kiss on Emma's head, Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Red before giving her an Eskimo kiss, Red smiled and pulled Emma back into a hug, "Oh I've missed you" Red said honestly rubbing Emma's back,

"I missed you too" Emma said through tears, Emma was about to reply when she heard shouting form behind them and saw a mob circling Regina, both Emma and Red growled and they took off, they pushed their way through to see Dr Frankenstein standing over a unconscious Regina, Emma growled and Red lunged at him tacking him to the ground, Emma ran to Regina and took her into her arms, she stood up with the fallen Queen and looked to Red who was still on top of Frankenstein, "RED" Emma shouted, Red looked up and stopped her arm midair, she grinned and got off him before going to Emma and taking Regina, Belle joined them and handed Red her cloak, Emma turned back to the mob, "You all will leave, NOW!" Emma growled, the mob scattering, Emma was once feared in Fairy Tale Land and it seems that she is still feared even in the modern world.

* * *

"Why has she not woken up yet?" Emma asked as she passed Regina's bedroom, it had been four hours since the mob had arrived at Regina's door, four hours since Emma and everyone else remembered, four hours since their first kiss, four hours of not having Regina, and Emma was not happy,

"She's unconscious, he hit her quite hard over the head" Belle said as she placed a wet cloth on Regina's forehead, Emma growled and threw a glass at the wall, "and breaking things won't help" Belle said not lifting her eyes from Regina, Emma growled and went to throw her phone but a arm stopped her,

"She's right, this isn't helping any of us" Red said placing her chin on Emma's shoulder, Emma relaxed and leaned into Red, memories of their time in the Dark Kingdom flooding her mind.

* * *

 **Fairy Tale Land**

 **Enchanted Forest**

"RED!" Belle shouted, Red had transformed under the moonlight and was being Belle's guide as she walked through the forest, Red however had a habit of running off to gather some flowers and leaving Belle standing waiting patiently for her return, this time however, Red was taking longer than usual,

"Looking for this!" A voice said from behind Belle, Belle spun and yelled, Regina was standing with Red, still in her wolf form hovering beside her, her tongue sticking out and her eyes closed, "oh don't worry, it's still alive" Regina said with a wicked grin, "DARLING!" Regina shouted and a blonde haired woman dawning the Dark Kingdom's uniform rode up on a beautiful golden white horse,

"You shouted?" Emma asked as she dismounted Spirit, she walked over to Regina and stood beside her, Regina turned and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek,

"Escort this woman to the castle" Regina said pointing to Belle, Emma looked at her and smiled sweetly, "I'll take care of her pet!" Regina said with a small laugh as she leaded over and kissed Emma again before turning and walking away,

"Please, you can't let her hurt her!" Belle said dropping to her knees and grabbing Emma's hands, Emma pulled her up,

"Don't be foolish, she would not harm such a magnificent creature, she saved it from running into a pack of hunters, she is merely making it look like she has killed it" Emma said with a smile, "please, do not fear" Emma said as she lead Belle over to Spirit, Belle looked Emma up and down before she gasped, her eyes wide and a hand going over her mouth,

"You are the Dark Knight?" Belle said looking Emma up and down once more, Emma smiled and nodded, Belle bowed her head "please forgive my rudeness" Belle said, Emma laughed and lifted her head with her finger,

"It is alright" Emma said, "Can you get up?" Emma asked motioning to Spirit, Belle blushed and shook her head, Emma smiled and stood behind her, she put her hands under Belle's arms and lifted her off the ground like she was a child, Spirit knelled down on his front legs before standing up once Belle was on him, Emma mounted Spirit and hit her heels and the reins and took off, Belle was speechless for the entire journey, until the Dark Kingdom came into view then she gasped and turned her head to look at Emma who just smiled, Emma stopped at the stables and let Mr Jones take care of Spirit, Emma looped her arm with Belle's as she escorted her back to the castle. They entered the throne room and Belle was almost knocked over by a woman, who Emma could only assume was the wolf, they leaned their foreheads together as the wolf girl inspected Belle, Emma then turned her attention to Regina who was on her throne looking at the women, Emma smiled at her and walked taking a seat in her own beside the regal woman,

"Is she a child of the moon?" Emma asked, Regina just nodded as she swallowed the mouthful of cider,

"She is darling" Regina said simply, Emma was about to reply but spotted Belle and the wolf out the corner of her eye, she watched as both women knelled before Regina and herself,

"I cannot thank you enough Queen Regina" the wolf girl said, Regina sat up straighter in her throne, "I owe you my life" she said as she lifted her head and made eye contact with the Queen, it was no secret, Regina was a friend of the wolves and they would come into her gardens and roam the forest at their will, anyone caught hunting them, suffered at the hands of Emma,

"Your name please" Regina said with a smile,

"Red" the wolf said simply, Regina smiled,

"Red, and this is" Regina said motioning to Belle, Red smiled,

"Belle" Red said, Regina smiled and sat back in her throne.

"Red and Belle, I give you permission to leave this castle when you please" Regina said,

"You Majesty, if it would be possible, I would like to stay, offer my services to you" Red said, Regina looked at her and quirked an eyebrow,

"Oh?" Regina said simply, Red smiled,

"You saved my life, I would gladly give mine in return" Red said, Regina smiled, as did Emma,

"Very well, Emma" Regina said turning her head to Emma, "Red shall be your apprentice, train her to fight as you once where, make her a warrior capable of greatness" Regina said, Emma nodded, she stood and smiled at Red motioning her to follow, Red did so but not before pulling Belle into a bone crushing hug and placing a kiss on her head, "and what about you Belle?" Regina asked when Emma and Red left, Belle made eye contact with the queen, she was not scared or intimidated, she was just unsure,

"I do not want to leave Red, Your Majesty, I wish to give my services to your kingdom also" Belle said as she bowed her head, Regina smiled,

"Very well, Emma has seemed to have taken a liking to you" Regina said sitting back, "tell me Belle, do you like books?" Regina said, Belle smiled widely which in turn caused Regina to smile.

* * *

 **Ok so how this is gonna work is, Red has always been friends with Snow, but because of her being a wolf, they have drifted apart and since Emma has went to the DARK SIDE she feels more drawn to her, it'll become clearer as you read on!**


	14. Surprises

**A/N: Ok so just on the last chapter…I know we are jumping quite a bit ahead, but I wasn't really sure how I was going to break the curse, so I though…why not with True Love's kiss? Also in FTL we are going to back track…I know we jump ahead quite a bit in the last chapter but I shall be back tracking in this one…at least that's the plan, it probably will get confusing so I apologise in advance! So in this chapter we are going to back to when Regina sent Snow and David to the dungeon!**

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

"ARRGGHHH!" Snow screamed as she again tried to bust herself out of her cell,

"It's no use Snow" David said for the cell opposite, David was not surprised, he should have know that walking into the Dark Kingdom was a bad idea,

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice said, Snow and David's head snapped around to see Rumpelstiltskin standing in the corner picking his nails with a knife, "it's terrrrrrribly cold" he said with a giggle, David just rolled his eyes, he hated the smelly little man with a passion,

"Can you get us out of here?" Snow asked,

"SNOW!" David shouted, Snow ignored him,

"Please?" Snow said, Rumple just tutted and shook his finger in a 'no' motion,

"No you see, Snow White, I have a contrrrrrrract with Regina, you are to stay here, while she" he paused and looked up at the ceiling, "well, that's for me to know and you to find out" and with that Rumple was gone,

"Making deals has never worked for you Snow" a very familiar voice said from the shadows, "isn't that how you truly lost Emma?" Regina said as she came into view, an evil grin on her face,

"What do you want Regina" Snow growled,

"Oh, I want nothing" Regina said with a smirk and moved aside, Emma stood with a small knife rolling it between her fingers, Snow and David's eyes widened when they saw the look in their daughters eyes,

"Emma" Snow said fear in her voice, "please, I beg of you, whatever it is she has done to you.."

"SHE HAS DONE NOTHING!" Emma shouted startling not only Snow and David but Regina also, Emma strode up to Snow's bars, gripped them tightly and shoved her face right in front of Snow's, "She has been nothing but honest, and loving" Emma said coldly, she then turned to Regina and smiled, "no, she loves me for who I am" Emma said turning back to Snow, " _mother_ " Emma spat, she then left Snow's cell and walked back to Regina, Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair as she brought her attention back to Snow,

"Like I said, it is not I you should be worrying about" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's head before turning around and leaving, Emma just grinned at Snow before clicking her fingers and the guard walked up to Emma,

"Give me the keys and leave us" Emma said holding out her hands, the guards knew to obey whatever it was Emma said, or they dealt with the Queen, the guard nodded, clipped the keys off his belt and gave them to Emma, he left the dungeon, Emma started to walked back and forth whistling, Snow was sweating while David just stood and watched Emma, Emma had no intention of killing either of her parents but the hatred she felt for Snow, well something was going to be done, Emma stopped suddenly and turned to David's cell, she loved her father, truly loved him and felt no hatred towards him she smiled at him and walked towards his cell, David smiled at his daughter and also walked to the bars, when he reached them he hesitated before reaching out and touching Emma's face,

"Emma" he said softly, a small smile fell onto Emma's face but it was soon gone, she didn't pull away from his touch, he wished for this moment to last but Emma pulled away, she unlocked his cell and stepped in,

"You have done nothing to harm me father, however you still stood by and watched as Snow made my childhood a nightmare, still, I wish you no harm" Emma said, David gulped before nodding, he took a step towards Emma and Emma looked at him, her eyes wide, he opened his arms

"I will not hurt you Emma" David said softly walking closer to Emma, Emma was frozen, she couldn't will herself to move and before she knew it, David's arms where wrapped around her, Emma relaxed and let him hold her, David smiled and placed a kiss on her head, "know that I love you Emma, no matter what" he whispered, Emma nodded and pulled back, she smiled at him, the first feel smile he had seen her give him, he returned it and placed a kiss on Emma's head, Emma sighed before turning and walking out, she held the door open and waited for him to follow,

"I want you to leave, I promise, I will not harm her" Emma Said before looking at Snow, "too badly" Emma said with a grin, David gulped but nodded, he looked to Snow,

"I will always find you" he said before turning and walking towards the door,

"I wouldn't go that way" Emma said before he reached it, she motioned behind her to a trap door, "it leads to the forest" Emma said, David smiled at her and nodded, he took one more glace at Snow before opening it and jumping in,

"What are you going to do to me?" Snow asked the fear evident in her voice; Emma smirked and walked towards her cell.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Emma paced Regina's room waited for the brunette to wake up, it had almost been six hours and Emma was getting anxious,

"What if she is dead?" Emma asked, Belle smiled and shook her head,

"Calm down Emma, she is fine"

"How can I be calm when she is not awake?" Emma asked, Belle looked at Red who was standing by Regina's side and motioned for her to go to Emma, Red sighed but smiled,

"Come" Red said pulling Emma out of the room,

"No, I don't want to leave her!" Emma protested try to pull against Red, Red just shook her head and turned around leaning down and picking Emma up throwing her over her shoulder, "RED!" Emma shouted, Red just laughed, "you put me down right now or so help you!" Emma said as she started to hit Red's back, Red paid no attention and walked down the stairs with Emma over her shoulder whistling, "stupid mutt" Emma muttered which caused Red to laugh,

"You haven't changed Emma" Red said as she deposited her on the island stool, Emma spun around and glared at Red as she walked around the kitchen,

"Nor have you, still using your nose to find food" Emma said with a smile as she watched Red navigate her way to the junk food cupboard with her nose, Emma laughed when Red started throwing food on the table, "Red, what are you looking for?" Emma asked getting up and walking over to Red, Red growled and Emma threw her hands up and walked backwards, sitting herself on the stool once more,

"Still as troublesome as ever I see, Red" a familiar voice said causing Emma to spin and Red to take her head out of the cupboard,

"GINA!" Emma shouted and ran at Regina, jumping into her waiting arms, "I was so worried" Emma said plastering frantic kisses on Regina's face and head, Regina chuckled and gripped Emma tighter, Red walked towards Regina and Emma and bowed, Regina smiled at her and nodded, Red touched her shoulder before walking out leaving Emma and Regina alone, not before running back to get a bag of Cheetos, Regina tired to set Emma down but the blonde clung to her, Regina smiled and just turned so she could lean against the island, Emma finally took her head out of Regina's neck and smiled at her,

"I thought the worst" Emma said connecting their foreheads, "why did you not shout for me?" Emma asked looking at Regina, Regina bit her lip,

"I did not even know what had happened until I woke up with Belle over me" Regina said honestly, having placed her foot against the island so Emma could sit on her knee, Emma growled and Regina pulled her tighter,

"Now now, going off and hurting him will do no good Emma" Regina placing a kiss on Emma's nose, Emma just glared at her,

"It will make me feel better" Emma said finally getting out of Regina's arms to stand infront of the woman and pull her into hers, "I can't deal with all this, it's too much" Emma said honestly, Regina had had many fears about this, this being the main one,

"We can deal with this together" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma smiled and leaned into Regina connecting their lips, they broke apart when someone cleared their throat, Emma growled and Regina chuckled, they turned to see a tall man standing in the door way,

"CLAUDE!" Emma said excitedly, Claude looked up and smiled and took Emma into his arms, he has always treated Emma like a sister, he placed a kiss on her head before setting her down,

"It is good to see you again" Claude said pushing some hair behind Emma's ear, Emma smiled

"It is good to see you too" Emma said grabbing his hand and walking him over to Regina, he bowed and then smiled at Regina,

"It is good to see you Claude" Regina said with a smile,

"And you, Your Highness" Claude said with a smile, he then turned to the door and whistled, two men walked in dragging an unconscious Snow and David, he looked back to Emma and Regina with an evil smirk, "We found them outside" Claude said, Regina smiled and him and Emma's face lit up, she looked to Regina and Regina couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh go on then" Regina said, Emma clapped her hands and kissed her cheek before following Claude and the two men out the door with a unconscious Snow and Charming, Red and Belle walked into the room just as Emma was walking out,

"What is going on?" Red asked, Regina smiled,

"Emma found a new pet to play with" Regina said with an evil smile, Red and Belle returning it much the same.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhh…I don't know about you…but I quite love the whole evil Belle and Red thing…. and siding with Regina and Emma. What's going to happen with Snow and Charming now that Emma has them? You're just gonna have to wait and see.**


	15. Excitment

**A/N: Firstly I want to apologies PROFUSELY for not updating yesterday...I took my laptop to work with me with the intention of updating but I had to go to the prison and interview a client and it was just a mess...I didn't get in till almost 4 this morning, the joys of a lawyer my friends! Secondly I can't thank you all enough, the support this story has got is unbelievable, I love waking up to all the reviews, favs, and follows! Literally 106 follows, that is just UNBELIEVABLE! ALSO I know these flashbacks can be confusing guys, but I hope they actually start to make sense!**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Emma bounced down the street beside Claude as two of Regina's Royal Guards dragged Snow and David in front of them,

"Where are we taking them?" Emma asked with glee, Claude couldn't help but laugh at the Princess' excitement,

"Where no one will disturb us" He said with an evil grin, Emma laughed and linked her arm with Claude as they turned a corner and walked a small path into the forest.

 **Fairy Tale Land**

"You asked for me Your Highness" Claude said as he entered the throne room, Regina nodded and set her goblet down and nodded her head,

"Yes" Regina said, "I want you to take Emma, under your wing, as they call it, and train her up, she has shown interest when she watched you all train yesterday" Regina said with a smile, Claude was Regina's first guard of the Royal Guard, he was second in command but with Graham's, unfortunate departure, Claude has become First Guard,

"Of course, is there anything specific you wish me to train her in?" Claude asked, Regina smiled,

"She will be a great Swordswoman, and also Archery, she will put both her parents to shame, train her well" Regina said, "I will send her down shortly" Regina said dismissing him.

"So I will actually become a knight?" Emma asked excitedly, Regina couldn't help but smile,

"Yes my love, you will become a knight, you will be initiated into my Royal Guard and shall be my personal protector" Regina said with a growl, Emma raised an eyebrow,

"Personal protector, and what is it, My Queen, that I shall be protecting?" Emma asked as she stood from the bed and walked slowly towards Regina, Emma knew that she had yet to touch Regina, and Regina had not touched her since her name day, she wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she was scared, worried that she would not impress the Queen, Regina on her part however, did not want to rush Emma, even though she gave up her innocence freely, Regina would never make her do something she was uncomfortable with, Regina smiled and licked her lips as the Princess approached,

"My heart Princess" Regina said honestly, Emma stopped in her tracks her eyes wide a huge smile on her face, she walked, much quicker, to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist,

"Do you really mean that?" Emma asked, Regina simply nodded, Emma smiled and connected their lips.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"The key to being the best fighter is not just speed, not just skill, but discipline, if you have all three, no one will beat you" Claude said as he looked directly at Emma, Emma was dressed in a black loose fitting shirt, a dark pair of trousers, black boots, a sword on her hip and arrows and a bow on her back, Claude had to admit, she looked fierce, "your first task is to disarm as many men as possible without taking a hit, you do this, well, you do this, and there is no need for me to keep you in training Princess" Claude said with an evil smirk, Emma glared at him, 'just watch pretty boy' Emma though as she took her sword and held it with one hand, she reached behind her and took an arrow, breaking it so she had only the point in her hand, she looked at the four armed and armored guards and growled, Claude looked to Emma and then to them and nodded, all at once all four ran at Emma, Emma stood still and crouched down, she stabbed the first guard to get close enough in the thigh with the tip of the arrow, she then spun and hit a second guard in the stomach with her sword, surely to slice him open if not for the armor, she spun and threw the tip, hitting a third guard in the helmet, the fourth and final guard stood toe to toe with Emma, they circled each other, their swords touching every now and then, everyone stood speechless, Claude especially, he set her against four of his best fighters and he was down to one, with not even a mark on the Princess, Regina watched from afar, the smile on her face noticeable for miles,

"Well done Princess" Regina said as she watched Emma lunge forward and disarm him while knocking him out with a punch to the face, Emma kicked his sword away before dropping her own and turning, she saw that the trailing area was surrounded by not only guards but students and workers, she looked at Claude who stood speechless, he smiled at her and walked over,

"That was four of my best fighters Emma, I think I may have found my greatest" Claude whispered in her ear as he walked her out of the training area, "Two weeks of training where did that come from?" Claude asked once they we're well out of sight,

"I do not know" Emma said honestly, Claude smiled,

"I have no doubt you will wear this with pride" Claude said as she took his arms from behind his back and produced a black uniform, Emma looked at it and then to Claude, "I have never given this to anyone until after they have proven themselves worthy of this uniform and have proven themselves in front of the Queen" Claude began, "However, I think her Majesty will agree that on this occasion there is no need for you to prove yourself, you done that by beating my best men" Claude stuck out his hand, "Welcome, to the Guard Emma" Claude said with a smile, Emma smiled widely and accepted his hand, even accepting the hug he pulled her into.

 **Later that night.**

Emma walked into the throne room proudly wearing her uniform; Regina lifted her head and smiled,

"Well, I see congratulations are in order Princess" Regina said with a smile, Emma walked forward and kneeled before Regina,

"If Her Majesty permits, I would very much like to show my gratitude" Emma said confidently, now, now she was ready, she was ready to feel the Queen, ready to feel the Queen shake underneath her, she smiled, the desire evident in her eyes, Regina looked at her and gulped, 'this is it' Regina thought,

"You may Princess" Regina said trying to take control of her voice, Emma smiled and stood, she reached her hand out for Regina, Regina accepted and Emma pulled her up,

"I want you Regina" Emma whispered in her ear, "right" kiss, "NOW!" Emma said as she bit down on the lobe causing Regina to moan and pull her close, they reappeared in a cloud of smoke in Regina's chamber, Emma was quick to push Regina on the bed and straddle her, Regina moaned when Emma went straight to her neck,

"Emma" Regina moaned when she felt Emma's hand snake lower and start unbuttoning her riding trousers, Emma smiled into Regina's neck and bit down gently as she slid her hand into the incredibly small space, she left her hand stay on the outside of Regina's underwear and stoked her, much to Regina's annoyance, "Emma" Regina said more forcefully, Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, "don't make me beg" Regina said with a small smile, Emma smiled and kissed her taking her hand out of Regina's trousers altogether causing Regina to growl and bite Emma's lip, Emma hissed and ran her tongue over it to numb the stinging before shoving it into Regina's mouth, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck while Emma let her hands get to work on Regina's boots, not once breaking the kiss.

 **Storybrooke**

They rounded a corner and a small cabin came into view, Claude smiled at the smile that came across Emma's face,

"What is this place?" Emma asked as they approached the small cabin, Claude smiled,

"The woodsman, Robin was it?" Claude asked turning to one of the other guards, they nodded and he turned back to Emma, "showed us this place before Regina ordered him to leave town with his, Merry Men" Claude said with a laugh,

"Robin? As in that thief I ordered beheaded?" Emma asked slightly irritated, Claude smiled and nodded, "and he is still alive?" Emma asked crossing her arms, slightly annoyed that an order she gave was not followed, Claude chuckled and pulled Emma towards the cabin door,

"It seems so Princess, do not worry, he has not gone far" he said with a smile as she pushed open the door to only have Robin and two of his men bound and gagged, Emma smiled widely and looked at Claude, Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Claude, you never disappoint" Emma said squeezing his hand before following him into the small cabin, she watched as the guards tied up Snow and David and placed them beside Robin and his, not, so Merry Men, "Well well, Robin Hood, we meet again" Emma said with an evil smile, Claude walked over and took the gag from his mouth, he spat on his boot which earned him a slap in the face from Emma, "How dare you disrespect my men" Emma said, Robin spat blood onto the floor and glared at Emma,

"I don't answer to you" Robin spat, Claude grabbed him by the collar,

"You will speak with respect while in the presence of the Dark Knight and her Royal Guards, peasant" Claude said into his face as he threw him back on the ground, Emma smirked when he looked at her and bowed his head in defeat, Emma's attention then turned to Snow who was starting to come around, she pulled a chair and sat in front of her waiting for her to come back, she pulled the gag from her mouth and sat patiently,

"Wha…where….DAVID!" Snow shouted once she was fully awake, she looked around, Emma's laughter snapping her head in the direction of the laughter, she gasped when she saw just how close Emma was to her,

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us Snow" Emma said gleefully, Snow looked around and her eyes widened, she brought her gaze back to Emma who was grinning evilly,

"What are you doing?" Snow asked fear in her voice, Emma just shrugged,

"I wanted to catch up, is that a crime?" Emma said, Claude smirked and the other two guards just laughed, "Besides I want to know the reasons behind you treason against your Queen?" Emma said suddenly serious,

"She isn't my Queen" Snow said bitterly, Emma stood and pulled Snow to her feet,

"Well you're certainly not!" Emma spat, Snow tired to turn her face away but Emma's other hand come up to keep it in place, "Now.."

"There you are, Regina has been looking all over for you" Red said from the doorway, she gazed around the room until her gaze feel on Snow and Emma, Red growled and walked into the room, "I should rip you to pieces for what you have done!" Red shouted, Claude holding her back, Red growled and he let go, she nodded in his direction before turning her attention back to Snow and Emma, "I would kill her, get it over with" Red said, Emma smiled,

"No, death is too good a punishment, besides I haven't had any fun yet" Emma said running her tongue up the left side of Snow's face before patting it and throwing her to the ground, "Tie them all back up, they are not to be left unattended" Emma said, the two guards nodded and she pulled Red and Claude out of the cabin, "is Regina alright?" Emma asked worried, Red smiled and placed her hand on Emma's cheek,

"She is fine, she just got, worried, you seemed far too happy when you left, she thought you might, hurt yourself" Red said with a chuckle as the scowl that formed Emma's face made her laugh, "calm yourself Emma" Red said leaning over and kissing her head, "she also has dinner prepared" Red said causing Emma to smile widely and pull a laughing Red through the forest with Claude not far behind laughing himself.

* * *

 **I'm really loving the dark side to these characters…also…I HATE Robin Hood…I hate Outlaw Queen with a passion so Robin may get some 'torturing' in this story…MWUAHA…MWUAHA…MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	16. Love Like No Other

**A/n: Just a heads up...if your not into sex scenes, then the FTL part of this chapter you may want to skip, (it's at the bottom), as for the rest of you horn-dogs...ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma pushed the front door open and stopped in her tracks, she sniffed the air and smiled,

"Ah so nice of you to join us" Regina said walking out to greet Emma, Red and Claude, Emma smiled widely and walked to Regina pulling her into a kiss,

"It smells divine my Queen" Emma said once pulling back, Regina smiled proudly,

"Come, we must eat" Regina said, she pulled Emma with her, with Claude and Red following suit, they entered the dining room to a table that had food from one end to the other, Regina smiled at the look in Emma's eye, she leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking her seat at the head of the table, with Emma to her left and Red to her right, Claude was seated beside Emma and Belle beside Red, they ate in comfortable silence with Belle and Red offering to clean and Claude taking up duty outside with three of the other guards, leaving Regina and Emma in the living room,

"This world seems so strange now that I have my memories back, but yet I feel like I've always belonged here" Emma said playing with Regina's fingers, Regina smiled and kissed her head,

"I feel the same"

"Why didn't you just tell me when I first got here, I knew by the look in your eyes, you recognized me" Emma said with a small smile, Regina chuckled,

"Would you have believed me if I had?" Regina asked wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her tighter, Emma laughed,

"No, probably not, it would've been worth a try though" she said turning her head and kissing Regina lightly,

"I'm just glad you remember darling, I couldn't take you not knowing who I was" Regina said honestly, Emma turned and kissed her more fully on the lips,

"I remember now my love that is all that matters" Emma said kissing Regina again, Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer, a knock on the door broke the woman apart, Emma with a low growl and Regina with a chuckle, Regina turned her head to see a awkward standing Red and Belle at the door,

"You can come in" Regina said turning and pulling Emma into her, Emma lay her head on Regina's chest and sighed,

"It's good to be home" Emma whispered causing everyone to smile and Regina to kiss her head and run her fingers through her hair,

"I am taking the next shift" Red said after a few minutes of silence, Emma lifted her head,

"I shall join you" Emma said as she regretfully got off of Regina, Regina groaned and pulled Emma back down for a kiss, Emma happily complied even flicking her tongue over Regina's lip when she pulled back, Regina groaned and Emma smirked, "Shall we" Emma said, Red nodded and kissed Belle's head before walking out with Emma.

"She seems more calm here" Belle said after Red and Emma left the room, Regina sat up properly on the couch and patted the place beside her, Belle smiled and walked over cuddling up beside Regina,

"She is, she was happy and content before Snow took her from me" Regina said,

"What do you plan to do with her, now that she is held prisoner" Belle asked, Regina ran her hand up Belle back,

"That's for Emma to decide Belle, how are you and Red now that your memories have returned, I am so sorry.."

"Don't Regina, we understand why you done it, we are just glad you married us before all of this" Belle said with a small smile, once the curse was broke, Belle's wedding ring reappeared on her finger, Regina smiled sadly,

"I never got to ask her" Regina admitted sadly, Belle looked up at Regina and smiled,

"Now is the time Regina, you know she loves you, you just have to look at the way she looks at you" Belle said, Regina smiled at her and ran her hand up Belle's back, "you've been like a mother to me Regina, all I want is for you be happy, and I know Red thinks the same, she loves Emma like a daughter, I could feel her anger when she went to the cabin to get Emma, she wants to kill Snow just as much as Emma" Belle said with a small smile,

"You are my daughter Belle, maybe not by blood, but in my heart, and I could love you no more than I already do, you Red, Emma, even Claude" Regina said with a small laugh, "are my family" Regina said placing a small kiss on her head before relaxing back into the couch.

 **Fairy Tale Land.**

 _Emma walked into the throne room proudly wearing her uniform; Regina lifted her head and smiled,_

" _Well, I see congratulations are in order Princess" Regina said with a smile, Emma walked forward and kneeled before Regina,_

" _If Her Majesty permits, I would very much like to show my gratitude" Emma said confidently, now, now she was ready, she was ready to fell the Queen, ready to feel the Queen shake underneath her, she smiled, the desire evident in her eyes, Regina looked at her and gulped, 'this is it' Regina thought,_

" _You may Princess" Regina said trying to take control of her voice, Emma smiled and stood, she reached her hand out for Regina, Regina accepted and Emma pulled her up,_

" _I want you Regina" Emma whispered in her ear, "right" kiss, "NOW!" Emma said as she bit down on the lobe causing Regina to moan and pull her close, they reappeared in a cloud of smoke in Regina's chamber, Emma was quick to push Regina on the bed and straddle her, Regina moaned when Emma went straight to her neck,_

" _Emma" Regina moaned when she felt Emma's hand snake lower and start unbuttoning her riding trousers, Emma smiled into Regina's neck and bit down gently as she slid her hand into the incredibly small space, she left her hand stay on the outside of Regina's underwear and stoked her, much to Regina's annoyance, "Emma" Regina said more forcefully, Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, "don't make me beg" Regina said with a small smile, Emma smiled and kissed her taking her hand out of Regina's trouser altogether causing Regina to growl and bit Emma's lip, Emma hissed and ran her tongue over it to numb the stinging before shoving it into Regina's mouth, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck while Emma let her hands get to work on Regina's boots, not once breaking the kiss._

"I love you" Emma whispered as she straddled Regina's now bare waist, Regina moaned and ran her hands up Emma's thighs, Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, she pulled back and started to unbutton Regina's shirt, with Regina unbuckling Emma's trousers, Regina moaned when Emma's hands went lower and lower before resting on her hip bone, she pulled away and looked at Emma, Emma was looking at her with more hunger and desire than she had ever seen, Regina didn't have words so she simply nodded, Emma smiled and lowered her head to connect their lips as her hand lowered, she trailed a finger through Regina's wet folds causing Regina to moan, Regina grabbed Emma's arms, loving the feeling of the muscle, she moaned when Emma pushed one finger slowly into her, Emma pulled back, "is this ok?" Emma asked looking at Regina right in the eyes, Regina had no words, Emma's voice was gentle and full of love, she just nodded, she moved her hips and Emma got the hint, she lowered her lips to Regina's once more and started to slowly move her finger in and out, Regina gripped Emma's arm, Regina pulled away and threw her head back, Emma planted kisses along Regina's neck,

"Emma" Regina moaned, Emma smiled against Regina's neck, she pushed another finger into Regina and Regina moaned squeezing Emma's arm, Emma smiled and bit down gently, she moved her hand a little faster causing Regina to moan and grip Emma's arm tighter, Emma bit Regina's neck gently as she pushed a third finger in, she moaned when she felt Regina tighten around them, "Mmmm" Regina moaned, she squeezed Emma's arm tighter feeling her orgasm approaching, Emma smiled she suddenly pulled back and started to kiss her way down to Regina's chest, she took a perk nipple into her mouth and sucked, Regina cried out and her hands went to Emma's head, "Emma…please" Regina wasn't one to beg but in this very moment she didn't particularly care, Emma was driving her higher and higher, Emma smiled, she moved her fingers faster and bit down on Regina's nipple, "EMMMMMMMAAAAA" Regina screamed her orgasm taking over, she convulsed and shook, Emma's fingers not stopping only slowing down and she sucked gently on Regina's nipple, Regina bucked her hips and reached her hand down, pulling Emma's fingers from her, Emma growled and looked up, Regina had a small smile on her sweat covered face, Emma smiled, quite proud of herself as she kissed Regina's chest and rolled off of her, Regina groaned and rolled to her side taking Emma's hand and licking her fingers clean, Emma smiled, Regina entwined their fingers and rested her head on Emma's shoulder as she closed her eyes.


	17. Love Can Conquer Anything

**Storybrooke**

"How are you?" Ruby asked once she shut the door and walked over to join Emma on the porch. Emma sighed and turned to Red and gave her a faint smile,

"I'm not sure" Emma said, knowing that she could be honest with Red and trust her, "I feel strange, almost as if…I don't know, it's all very strange, Regina, she seems, different here" Emma said looking to Red, Red smiled and nodded,

"Regina was the only one that had her memories, I think she's just use to this world" Red said, she wasn't happy with Regina at first when she discovered she was going to enact the curse, Regina had assured her that it would be broken but when she did not know.

 **Fairy Tale Land**

"Are you sure about this?" Red asked pacing behind Regina, Regina only nodded,

"She stole my happiness twice, she will not do it again" Regina said with a growl,

"But is this truly the way, can you not find her with magic?" Red asked, not liking Regina's plan at all,

"Don't you think I would have done that?" Regina growled spinning to face Red, Red bowed her head, "no, this is the only way" Regina said turning back to the cauldron,

"So let me get this straight" Belle said as she can into the clearing, Red looked up and smiled, Regina also did but looked away, "you are going to send us ALL to a place with no happy endings? We can't get her back?" Belle said,

"NO! I have already tired, I can no longer feel her, I have lost her" Regina said turning to Belle, "I must do this, I have to do this" Regina said, Belle looked to Red who nodded and they both stepped forward, each taking a side beside Regina and placing a hand on either shoulder,

"We'll be with you, every step of the way" Red said nuzzling Regina's face, Regina smiled and turned to her, running her hand through Red's hair,

"I don't regret saving you Red, I regret nothing, you have been loyal to me and Emma, I know you won't remember but know now that I love you and always will" Regina said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek, Red whimpered slightly but nodded, Regina turned her head to Belle who smiled,

"Every step" Belle said simply, Regina smiled and leaned over and kissed her head,

"I don't regret anything with you either my dear, I love you" and with that she turned and dropped the still beating heart of her beloved horse into the cauldron.

 **Storybrooke**

"RED!" Emma shouted shaking Red's shoulder, Red turned to her, "What happened?" Emma asked slightly concerned, Red smiled,

"I was remembering the night Regina enacted the curse that brought us here" Red said with a sad smile, Emma smiled,

"Can you tell me?" Emma asked, Red smiled and nodded, she sat on the step with Emma following,

"She never got over Snow taking you" Red began, "she didn't come out of the chambers you shared for almost three full moons" Red said sadly, Emma growled, Red smiled, "when she finally did, she was not the Regina we knew, she was dark, very dark, even darker than she was before, you brought light to her life, to her heart, but that was replaced by darkness when Snow stole you away, I won't lie Emma, I was scared, she was different, Rumpelstiltskin could be smelled throughout the castle and we knew that that was not a good thing" Red said, Emma had moved closer to her and took her hand in hers, Red smiled and linked their fingers, "she loves you so much, and when she found out that the only way to get you back was to enact the curse" Red paused, "I was not happy, but she is my Queen and all I wanted was for her to be happy"

"You were with her, when she enacted it, weren't you?" Emma asked, Red nodded, Emma leaned over and kissed her cheek, "thank you, for not leaving her, I know it would have been hard, but thank you, for loving her as much as I do" Emma said, Red chuckled,

"Nobody can love her as much as you Emma, she is your Soul Mate, as you are hers, your love is True, and brought you together once more" Red said with a small smile, Emma smiled, she reached into her pocket and pulled a small silver band with a beautiful black diamond in it, "Emma" Red whispered,

"I was going to give her this, but Snow took me away" Emma said with a small smile that was accompanied with a low growl, "it appeared in my pocket in the woods" Emma said with a smile, Red smiled widely,

"It is beautiful Emma" Red said kissing her cheek, Emma smiled widely and placed it back in her pocket, Red looked up at the sky and sniffed, "someone is coming" Red said as she stood, Emma stood and waited, they waited and a man with a cane appeared at the gate, both Red and Emma growled,

"Now now dearies, I only want to talk to the Queen"

 **Fairy Tale Land**

"Stop pacing, you are making me dizzy" Regina said as she watched Emma pace at the bottom of their bed, Emma turned and glared at her before going again, Regina chuckled, "my love, it will be fine"

"How will it be fine?" She escaped?" Emma said with a low growl, "how did this happen" Emma said as she fell onto the bed, Regina chuckled and ran her fingers through Emma's hair,

"Now now my love, worrying will do you little good" Regina said, Emma looked at her and pushed herself up,

"How are you so calm? I thought Snow was you enemy, and yet you do not seem to care" Emma said, Regina only chuckled again,

"Oh I care, I'm just more worried about you" Regina said, Emma couldn't help but smile, she leaned up and placed a kiss on Regina's lips, "Now, I want to show you something" Regina said pulling back, Emma groaned but got up and helped Regina off the bed, they walked to the mirror and Regina stood in front of it, suddenly a face appeared,

"Good evening, my Queen" the genie said, Regina smiled, and turned to Emma,

"This is genie, he is the one that allows me to look through mirrors" Regina said with a smile, Emma made a 'o' shape with her mouth and walked over to Regina

"Good evening Princess" the genie said bowing his head, Emma smiled,

"Good evening" Emma said with a smile, the genie smiled at her, the first real smile in centuries, Regina didn't like it and cleared her throat,

"Show me Snow" Regina said with a bit of bite, Emma raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Emma watched as the genie disappeared and ripples appeared before Snow and David came into view, Snow was in the arms of David, crying, with David stroking her hair lovingly, Emma growled and stepped closer to the mirror, Regina put her arm out to stop her, "now now Princess" Regina said with a small smile, "there will be plenty of time for revenge, I am just merely showing you that she hast returned to her beloved Prince-less Charming" Regina said, Emma sighed but nodded wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, Regina smiled and leaned into the embrace watching as they looked at their own reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 **OK…I know the FTL flashbacks are all over the place, I would change them if I could guys but they go with the story telling, just like it is on the show! If they get confusing all I can do is apologies!**


	18. Old Friends and New Enemies

**A/N: So I'm quite liking where this is going, I know with the flashbacks they're getting a bit confusing, what one connects with what but I'm gonna try and keep them in chronological order, it probably won't work but it's worth a try.**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

"Leave before I tear you apart imp" Red growled as she started to walk towards the gate,

"Now now dearie, not need to be so, beastly" Rumple said with a evil grin, Red growled and went to grab him but Emma stopped her,

"What do you want?" Emma asked, Rumple looked at Emma and smiled,

"Ah Princess, how nice to see you" he said with a smile, Emma herself growled,

"Enough games, I asked you a question" Emma said, Rumple chuckled and took a step forward only to have Emma and Red take one too,

"I only want a moment of the Queen's time, she still owes me" Rumple said, Emma growled and grabbed his collar,

"She owes you nothing, you didn't listen to me before, perhaps you will now, you will leave her alone, or I will kill you, imp" Emma said with a growl, Rumple held his hand up, Red stepped forward and growled also, "leave.."

"Before I make you dinner" Red finished, threatening him again, Rumple looked from Red to Emma then back to Red, he smiled and nodded,

"Good night dearies" Rumple said as he limped back the way he came, Red and Emma turned around to see Regina and Belle standing on the porch, Regina with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised and Belle with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face,

"I see you really haven't changed my love" Regina said with a smirk as she walked down and met Red and Emma half way, Red smiled and left them joining Belle on the porch pulling her into her arms and rubbing their noses together, Belle wrapped her arms around Red as Red lifted her and walked her into the house, Regina stood in front of Emma who was looking at her feet, Regina chuckled and lifted Emma's chin, she smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her gently, "never change" Regina whispered as she kissed Emma again, Emma smiled and put her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her closer crashing their bodies together, Regina moaned and Emma smiled, they pulled back and Regina looked at Emma, her eyes full of desire and love, Regina smirked and ran her finger along Emma's jaw line, making Emma growl lowly, Regina smiled and dropped her hand to Emma's and linked their fingers and walking around the back of the house, Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw the tree,

"Regina, it's like.."

"Home" Regina finished for Emma, Regina pulled Emma towards the tree and sat down pulling Emma onto her lap, Emma turned and buried her head in Regina's neck, "I missed you, so much" Emma whispered, Regina kissed her head and sighed,

"As I you" Regina said, Regina had never fully gotten over what had happened, to this day, Regina has wanted to do nothing but kill the woman who took away her love,

"Can you tell me about what happened, after Snow took me?" Emma asked, Regina's grip around her tightened and Regina pulled her even more closely against her,

"It is one memory I have tried to forget, I will not lie to you Emma, at first I had thought that perhaps you had changed your mind about being with me and left" Regina said, Emma brought her head out of Regina's neck and looked at her with wide eyes, using the back of her hand to turn Regina's face towards her, the unshed tears in her eyes broke Emma's heart, she ran her thumb over Regina's cheek,

"You now no matter what I would have never left you Gina, even in this world, you will not be getting rid of me" Emma said gently leaning forward and nuzzling her nose against Regina's causing her to smile, Emma kissed her nose and Regina chuckled lightly,

"I know that now my love, but I just couldn't help thinking that you had grown tired of me, I was, still am, older than you, I just couldn't help think that I was no longer what you wanted" Regina said this time the tears falling and Emma's heart breaking even more than it already was looking at the woman who quite literally held her heart.

"I will destroy Snow for what she done to you Gina, you know that I could never grow tired of you, you are my Queen" Emma said with a wicked smile that made Regina laugh,

"The only destroying being done shall be done by me, I cannot have you heart tainted" Regina said jokingly her hand going over Emma's heart, Emma looked at Regina with an eyebrow raised causing Regina to chuckle, "and besides, letting Snow and her minions sweat for a few days will do them no harm" Regina chuckled,

"G." Emma went to argue but was stopped when it started to rain, "great" Emma huffed and stood up taking Regina with her, taking her jacket off and putting it over Regina's bare shoulders, even in this world, Regina could still rock a dress, one that Emma wanted to rip off, Regina gripped Emma's hand as he other gripped the jacket that was over her shoulder, even with heels on Regina still managed to run from the garden to the house without getting too wet, the same couldn't be said for Emma, Emma was dripping, and Regina liked it.

"You smell like wet dog" Ruby teased as she walked into the hall with a towel and handed it to Emma who just growled and grabbed it out of her hand causing both Regina and Red to chuckle, Regina took the towel Red handed her and dried her arms, she then looked to Emma who was muttering under her breath, she just dropped the towel and took off her tank top, given Red and herself an eyeful, Emma looked to Red and smirked, even though they considered each other family, it didn't stop Red from scanning Emma upper body that was on display, she didn't even mind the daggers being thrown at her by both Regina and Belle, Emma cleared her throat and Red was meet with a smirking Emma and a not so happy looking Regina,

"I'd be careful wolf" Regina hissed, Red blushed and bowed her head before picking up Emma's vest and the wet towels and walking into the kitchen where she received a slap on the head from Belle, causing Claude to chuckle but also to receive one, sending a glare at Belle, Regina turned to Emma and pointed her finger "and I'd also be careful my darling, you know how I get when others look at what is mine" Regina said as she took a step forward and trailed her finger up Emma's abs, the valley between her breasts to her nose, Emma gulped and tried to control the urge to just push Regina up against the door and fuck her senseless, Emma just looked at Regina her eyes darkening, Regina smirked, turned on her heels and followed Red and Belle into the kitchen leaving a open mouthed Emma staring at her, Regina smirked when she heard Emma curse under her breath, even after all these years, the Queen still had the same effect on her Princess.

 **In a cabin in the woods'**

"Robin, Robin" Snow whispered as she nudged the unconscious thief with her shoulder without being caught but it was too late,

"I thought I told you to quit that, or don't you value your life, Snow White?" one of the Dark guards said as he poked her with the tip of his sword, Snow just glared at him,

"Get that thing away from my wife" David said as he tried to lunge for him but was knocked unconscious, again, Snow gasped,

"DAVID!" Snow yelled as she just watched as he husband fell to the ground again, Snow growled,

"Who are you?" Snow asked turning back to the dark guard, he smiled and pulled the bandana from his face, Snow gasped, "Victor", Victor smiled evilly,

"Hello Snow" he said and threw his head back laughing manically.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"You must breath Snow, it will make the pain much easier" Victor Frankenstein said as he rubbed circles over the pregnant Snow White's belly, the doctor had proved himself to the White Kingdom, however Charming did not fully trust him, and with good reason, Victor left the White Queen's bedchambers and walked into a empty room before pulling out a small hand mirror, he was met with Regina's face,

"Well?" Regina simply said, Victor just smiled and nodded his head, "Excellent" Regina said with a evil grin.

 **Storybrooke**

Red, Belle, Regina all sat in the kitchen as Emma rummaged around looking for a clean shirt upstairs, all the banging she was making was making Regina want to go up and just smack her, finally Emma emerged with a pale blue shirt on, the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons opened that showed all the cleavage Regina needed to leave nothing to the imagination.

"Nice shirt dear" Regina said as she unconsciously licked her lips, Emma smirked seeing how dark her lover's eyes where, she walked over and took the glass of cider from Regina's hand and downed it before placing a kiss on her head and walking over to the fridge,

"I hope you left something Red" Emma said as she opened it and was met with a almost empty fridge, she turned and looked at Red with her eyebrow raised, Belle and Regina smirked when Red turned and buried her face in Belle's neck, causing Belle to chuckle to pat her head affectionately, Emma chuckled and pulled out some cheese spread and the carton of milk, she took the cap of and brought it to her mouth, Regina cleared her throat, Emma just looked at her and smirked before taking a drink from the carton, Regina gasped and glared at her, Red and Belle looked at Emma with almost sympathy.

"Well it's nice to see you still have the manners of a child" Regina said trying not to sound too happy with the fact that Emma still had some of her 'habits', one's that Regina use to hate, however she found herself not simply caring, she had her Emma back, bad habits and all.

"We're gonna do another walk around, good night" Belle said as she stood from between Red's legs, making Red groan and get pulled to her feet, Belle walked over to Regina and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek receiving the same from the Queen, Red hugged Emma, muzzling their noses together causing Emma to pull her back into a hug,

"I love you" Emma whispered as she gave Red a tighter hug, Red smiled, she had missed her friend and was so happy to have her back,

"I love you too" Red whispered back, placing a kiss on her head before pulling away and giving Belle the chance to give Emma a hug, Belle hugged her tight, also placing a kiss on her head and telling her she loved her before taking Red's hand and walking out the back door to join Claude and the other guards as they done a sweep of the manor, Emma turned around and walked to the window, she rested her hands on the counter and leaned against the counter, Regina looked at her with curiosity, Emma wasn't herself at all and Regina was going to get to the bottom of it,

"What is troubling you my love?" Regina asked as she walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, Emma sighed and leaned back enjoying being held by the woman that made her feel safe,

"I just, I thought that my memories of this world would just disappear and my memories of our world would replace them but that is not the case" Emma said, Regina knew that Emma didn't have the best life, when she got the report of her for deputy, she was heartbroken when she found out that Emma was brought to this world as a baby, how that had happened she did not know, effects of the wardrobe she thought, but Emma growing up a orphan, wasn't the easiest thing for Regina to accept, but she knew that was a part of Emma's life that she would have to open carefully, one that was locked away and would never be opened, she just hoped that their love could bring them over that hurdle when they came to it, she would hurt Snow and Charming even more than she already wanted to if the thoughts that we're going through her head actually happened to her Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok guys I'm gonna start something I like to call 'Reader Participation', basically if you guys have any ideas or want something specific in this story, message me your idea and I shall see what I can do, it will be posted and you will be cited as a contribution to it, I will send you what I have wrote, you can chop and change it all you like, send it back to me and then I shall post it, if it doesn't fit in with what I already have then I'll just slot in where I can! Also, I'm not really one for asking people for their feedback, but I feel like ye guys aren't really giving me any feedback as to wither you like it or not, I mean I know you like it, but it lets me know if he writing is actually any good, it's been a while since I wrote something I actually like myself haha!**


	19. Memories

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who didn't read past the first chapter to get their Swan Queen, your own fault, I have lovely readers who are much nicer than yourself, so to all my lovely and loyal readers, another double update! Please enjoy! ALSO – flashbacks are in italics, I think I may have mentioned that before, but the 'flashback' in this scene goes with chapter 21's FTL scene, which of course is not up until tomorrow. I know they are very confusing guys but unfortunately they make sense in my head.**

* * *

So many thoughts was flowing through Emma's head, she still had the memories, the horrible memories of her teenage years were flooding back, making her feel insecure and doubting her ability to truly love Regina, she knew that Regina didn't know much other than she was an orphan, but the horrors of her time in and out of the homes was something that only she knew. Regina didn't want to push but she didn't want Emma bottling everything up.

"Can you tell me?" Regina asked gently, muzzling Emma's neck with her nose, Emma tensed slightly,

"I don't think I can" Emma whispered, Regina sighed, she kissed Emma's neck and pulled back, turning Emma by her waist,

"You can, I believe in you, and no matter what, I am not going anywhere, nor will I love you any less" Regina said as she leaned closer and pressed her forehead against Emma's, Emma sighed and closed her eyes once more, she nodded her head slowly,

"Ok, but can we go somewhere more comfortable" Emma said, Regina smiled and nodded, she took Emma's hand and walked her out of the room and up the stairs, she walked into her room, Emma stopped in her tracks, the room was huge, and very much like how it was in the Enchanted Forest, white doors that went from the roof to the floor, a queen size bed with black satin sheets that faced into the room, a wooden floor that shone, the décor was very Evil Queen, dark purple wall paper with a black border, a tall window with black curtains, two tall white doors were to the left of the room, a vanity table beside the window with various knickknacks, and one Emma couldn't help but smile at, it was a small glass swan that she had got made for Regina, Emma forgetting about the dark memories she was about to tell and instead remembering the one that made her smile.

 **The Dark Kingdom**

Emma rode Sprit into the small village outside the Dark walls, she would always insure that the people of the Dark Kingdom knew that she meant them no harm unless they done something against their Queen, then it would be her they would answer to, the people we not scared of her, in fact they were more than welcoming when it came to the Dark Knight, Emma dismounted her trusted steed and tied him up outside a small glass makers shop, a small child ran into her just as she dismounted, Emma grunted and it's mother ran to her and dropped to her knees,

"Please forgive her Dark Knight, she did not mean to" her mother said as she bowed her head to Emma, Emma looked at the child who was looking at Emma with a small smile, Emma didn't know what happened but in that moment the want to tell the mother to keep her on a lease was out of her mind, instead, Emma knelled down and poked the little girl in the stomach gently causing her to chuckle, the mother looked up in shock, Emma was now sitting on the ground infront of the young girl as she ran her hand through Emma's hair, Emma didn't know what this feeling was, one she would look into, that was without a doubt, Emma let the young girl play with her hair for a few moments longer until she turned herself around and sat down on Emma's crossed legs, Emma couldn't move, a child, a strange child, was sitting on her and yet she felt more at peace than she ever as, she let the young girl take her hand and play with a large black ring on her thumb, the young girl slipped it off and giggled, Emma smiled, she wrapped her arms around the young girl and managed to stand up, then placed her back on the ground and took the ring back, she then took the young girl's hand in her own and placed the very big ring on the young girl's finger, the little girl smiled and then done something that shocked not just Emma but all the villagers who was now standing around watching the Dark Knight interact with the child, the little girl lunged at Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma was still until she finally got her bearings and wrapped her arms around the young girl, she pulled back and kissed Emma on the cheek,

"Good bye sweet Knight" the little girl said as she ran over to her shocked mother and jumped at her, Emma stood and smiled sweetly at the young girl's mother before turning on her heel and entering the small craft shop, she wanted to purchase a gift for Regina, she wanted it to be special, Regina had taken to calling Emma 'Swan' something that Emma took great pride seeing as it has first occurred after a night of making love,

* * *

 _Emma had walked into the bedchambers she now shared with her Queen. It had been a week since Snow's 'escape' and Emma was going to get to the bottom of it, she wanted to know how she escaped and she had Red, try and sniff out the smell, but it was tainted with something that had thrown the wolf off when she finally picked it up only to lose it a few miles outside the castle walls, Emma had suspected the dwarfs but she knew they weren't that stupid only one of other person would dare challenge the Queen,_

" _Robin Hood" Emma hissed as she looked from Belle to Red, Red also growled, Belle looked from her lover to her friend and back slightly confused as to what this Robin Hood had done,_

" _I knew it" Red growled as she walked over to Emma, Emma and Red started to talk until the library doors opened and Regina walked in, she looked at Emma and Red who had stopped talking but were still looking at each other, she looked to Belle who just shrugged, Regina cleared her throat and both Red and Emma turned to look at her, neither of the women happy,_

" _What is going on?" Regina asked, Emma and Red just growled once more causing Regina to roll her eyes, "growling will not suffice, I need words" Regina said glaring at Emma, Emma knew how much Regina hated her growling or mumbling but on this occasion she could not help it,_

" _Robin Hood!" Red and Emma said together, thus causing Regina to growl and Belle to smirk and hide her chuckle with a cough, receiving a glare from Regina, knowing full well that she was trying not to laugh,_

" _What about this, Robin Hood?" Regina asked trying not to sound too interested, if she was right, then this was the man Tinkerbell was on about, this was the man she was to meet, however that did not happen, the man with the lion tattoo, she called him, but she would never let Emma know that, no, she loved Emma, truly loved Emma, and this for Emma's own sanity was something she would keep from her, Emma however knew something was up, Robin Hood, her conversation with Tink, Regina's odd reaction to the name, Emma put two and two together and a book went flying across the room,_

" _It was him wasn't it? The one Tink was on about?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her, her eyes revealing everything, Emma just laughed and shook her head, "I'm going for a walk" Emma said as she pushed past Regina and out of the library, Red went to follow but Regina held her hand up,_

" _Find out where he is, I will deal with Emma" Regina said, knowing where she was, she 'poofed' herself out to her orchard and saw Emma sitting under an apple tree playing with a knife, Regina got closer and saw Emma had scratched out her own initials that she had placed under Regina's, Regina felt a pang of hurt and guilt, Emma was hurting, but she wasn't exactly sure why,_

" _Did you know it was him that freed her?" Emma asked not turning around, also something Regina hadn't told Emma was that she had her suspicions about it being Robin, he was friends with that no good Charming, she sighed,_

" _I had a feeling yes" Regina said watching as Emma once again stuck the knife into the tree, Regina winced and turned her wrist magciking the knife into her own hands, Emma however didn't turn she simply started at the tree, Regina was nervous, Emma was always open with Regina about how she felt but having the young Princess being so closed off, did not sit right with the Queen, Emma suddenly stood and turned to Regina, tears running down her cheek,_

" _He could be in my place, and yet you did not think to tell me that the man that helped Snow escape could be the one sharing a bed with you every night? I'm sorry Regina, but I just, I just need time, I shall be back shortly, I'm taking Spirit for a ride" Emma said as she turned and walked away from Regina, Regina who would never had let herself cry before was trying very hard to stop the tears that was running down her face, a soft hand on her arm made her sniff and turn her head,_

" _She will be back, she just needs time to process, my child"_

" _Will she? I can't lose her Daddy" Regina said as she cried in her father's arm for the first time in forever, and Henry was happy to see that his daughter still held some human emotion, and it was all thanks to the once White Kingdom's princess_

* * *

" _How am I to get over this" Emma said to herself as she sat on top of Sprit as he drank from the lake they use to go to, Emma turned and sighed, "did she send you to keep an eye on me?" Emma asked into the night, the bushes rattled and a big brown wolf stepped out and whimpered, Emma sighed and dismounted Spirit, she walked over to the wolf and patted it's head, "yes well I'm sure she mean s well" Emma said as she kissed the wolf's snout causing the wolf to lick Emma's face, Emma couldn't suppress the chuckle, she watched as the wolf started transform back into the woman, Emma couldn't help but smile at Red who gasped, Emma took her vest off and handed it to Red, she walked to her saddle bag and pulled out a blanket and handed it over, Red wrapped it around her waist,_

" _You know she never meant to hurt, she didn't think it would mean anything anyway" Red said as she tied the blanket and took a step closer to Emma, Emma just looked at Red, she knew she had over reacted just slightly, but it still hurt, Emma still felt insecure and just the thought of Robin being connected to not Snow's escape but possibly the one Regina should be with, it just made her feel, upset._

" _Yes I do know that, I still cannot help the feelings I have, I feel like she hast betrayed me but yet she has not, why is that?" Emma asked as she walked back to the lake, Red sighed, Emma was still just a girl, she was still young, Red did fell slight anger towards Regina however she knew that she just didn't want to hurt Emma, but no matter what she done, she would still hurt Emma,_

" _Because you love her, and love hurts, you know she didn't mean to hurt you Emma, she loves you" Red said as she walked up behind the young girl that she thought of as a daughter she hated how Snow had treated her, no mother should treat their child like Snow had, now she wanted to be nothing but her mother, she wanted to just hold her and so she did, she walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her,_

" _Why does it hurt so much?" Emma asked as she leaned back against Red, Red smiled and nuzzled her nose against Emma's hair,_

" _Love hurts Emma, I should know, when you disappeared, I felt so alone" Red said honestly, she had never felt so alone when Emma was left the White Kingdom and again when Snow had taken her, Red was starting to feel very protective of Emma and all everyone in the Dark Kingdom knew that the wolf was not one to mess with._

" _But you found me again" Emma said wrapping her arms around Red and kissing her cheek._

* * *

" _I remember getting this for you" Emma said as she appeared in the doorway of Regina's bedchamber with the glass Swan in her hand, Regina spun around at the sound of Emma's voice,_

" _Emma" Regina breathed out with a small smile, Emma smiled at her, "I'm sorry" Regina said as she made her way to Emma and ran her hand down her arms,_

" _No I am sorry, I should not have acted in such a childish manner" Emma said, Regina just smiled and leaned her forehead against Emma's, Emma kissed her and smiled,_

" _It is forgiven my love, I am sorry I was not straight with you about Robin, I was trying to look after you my love" Regina said as she kissed Emma, Emma went to wrap her arms around Regina but Regina pulled back, "Put down my Swan" Regina said glaring at Emma, Emma chuckled and set it down on Regina's dresser before being pulled back into a searing kiss which turned into much more._

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

"I remember when I got this for you" Emma said with a small smile as she turned back around to Regina who looked at her with a smile, Emma placed the glass swan back on her dresser and sighed,

"It was one of the only reminders I had of you, other than my memories" Regina said running her hand through Emma's hair as her eyes filled with dears.

"I am so sorry Regina" Emma said as the tears feel down her cheeks, Regina smiled and brought her hand up to wipe them away

"You do not have to apologies to me Emma" Regina said as she ran her hand through her hair, Emma tried to calm herself down but she couldn't stop, sobs wreaked Emma's body as Regina gathered her into her arms, Regina kissed Emma's head again and again trying to calm down Emma,

"I..I..I'm sorry" Emma sniffed as she pulled away from Regina to look into her eyes, Regina just shook her head,

"Stop" Regina said firmly, Emma looked at her wide eyed, Regina smiled, "stop apologizing my love, there is nothing to apologize for" Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma sweetly Regina ran her hands down Emma's shirt clad arms and squeezed her biceps, "god I've missed you so much" Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma gently on her lips, Emma couldn't help but smile and kissed Regina back,

"I missed you, all you of you my love" Emma said sweetly, Regina smiled and pulled Emma flush against her, they broke the kiss and Emma breathed out,

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Regina asked, Emma keep her eyes closed and took a deep breath, she nodded slowly, Regina smiled and leaned forward and kissed her nose, "come, let us get comfortable" Regina said as she took Emma's hand and walked her over to the bed and got comfortable.


	20. Dark Times

**So this chapter will have some, dark issues! I'm really that good at writing about that sorta stuff so apologizes if it isn't that good! Also - thank you too everyone who has send me messages or said in the reviews what they would like, I pretty much have you ideas put into chapters, it's just a matter of waiting!**

* * *

Emma wanted to protest, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to tell what had happened her throughout the years as her time in the foster system and her time outside it, she had a dark past, even in the enchanted forest, but in this world, in this world it was a much more darker place,

"Just take your time my love" Regina said sensing Emma was closing up, Emma sighed and turned her back to Regina, leaning back, Regina wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Emma's head, she placed a few kisses on her head and held her tight against her,

"I don't remember much" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma was trying to avoid it as best she could but Regina knew she would feel better once it was out in the open, she also knew that Snow and Charming would be on death's row for what Emma had gone through in this world,

"That's ok, just tell me what you do remember" Regina said as she squeezed Emma, Emma smiled and ran her own hand over Regina's arms, Emma sighed and leaned back,

"I was six, it was the first but not the last home I was in that wasn't safe" Emma said, Regina started to tense, how dare someone make her Emma feel unsafe, how dare they do unspeakable things to her princess, to her knight, to her Savor. "I remember it like it was yesterday, the smell of the house, it smelled of whiskey and stall cigarette smoke, not the best environment for a kid" Emma said with a dry laugh, Regina kissed her head once more and rested her chin on her shoulder, "They and an older son, he was about 15, but he lived with his dad, he would come over on the weekends, one night, not long after I got there, he came into my room, he thought I was asleep" Emma said her voice starting to shake, Regina gripped her tighter and placed kisses on her cheek and head, "He eh, he got into the bed with me a..and.." but Emma couldn't finish, sobs wreaked her body and Regina turned her around and she buried her head into Regina's neck,

"It's alright darling" Regina said as she peppered Emma's head in kisses, trying to control her own anger she couldn't understand why someone would do something like that to someone like Emma, "Easy Emma" Regina said when Emma couldn't catch her breath, Regina pulled her back and watched as Emma tried to calm herself down but nothing she done seemed to work, "shh, darling, I have you" Regina said as she started to rock the blonde, who was starting to hyperventilate, Regina was starting to panic, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to calm her, so she just rocked her and tried to help her calm, after a few minutes Emma had calmed herself down considerably, Regina didn't want to approach the subject again but someone had laid their hands on Emma, her Emma, and that was not sitting well with Regina.

"I'm sorry" Emma sniffed, Regina shushed her and kissed he head,

"Shh, there is no need to apologies to my love" Regina said as she kissed Emma's head once more, Emma sighed and curled into her more, this is why she hated feeling, she hated feeling so vulnerable, she was nothing like this in the Dark Kingdom, she was Regina's Knight, her protector, she didn't show fear she caused it, this was something she was not use to, especially with Regina,

"I'm not what you expected in this world am I?" Emma asked with a dry laugh as she pushed herself up and off the bed out of Regina's arms, Regina looked at her,

"Emma.."

"Hell I was feared in the Dark Kingdom, and yet I have all these fucking memories of this world that make me want to rip my own heart out and crush it just to stop them taking over every one I have of you" Emma hissed, Regina had risen from the bed and had wrapped her arms around Emma from behind, when she mentioned ripping her heart out, Regina's hand immediately went to it, placing her hand on it over Emma's shirt,

"No one touches this but me" Regina said patting Emma's heart over her shirt, "and I think no less of you my love, you are still as fierce and loyal as you where at home" Regina said placing a kiss behind Emma's ear, something she learned made Emma go weak at the knees and could get her to do just about whatever she wanted, she smirked when Emma shivered and her hands went to the one around her waist,

"Gina" Emma whispered but just moaned when she kissed her behind her ear again this time taking the earlobe into her mouth and nibbling and sucking on it, Emma couldn't take it anymore and turned in the brunette's arms and lifted her into her own, Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and her hands in Emma's hair, she moaned when Emma's hands groped her ass and squeezed causing her to thrust against her, Emma walked back towards the bed and kneeled on it, she lay Regina down and smiled,

"I love you Emma" Regina whispered, Emma smiled, tears in her eyes once more,

"And I love you, my Queen" Emma said as she lay her body on top of Regina's.

* * *

 **So I know it was kinda a big leap from being all emotional and then angry to then…horny..BUT I DIDN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE! ARRRGGGHHH! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! We've got some smut next chapter folks!**


	21. My Love, My Love, My Love

" _No one touches this but me, and I think no less of you my love, you are still as fierce and loyal as you where at home" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's ear, something she learned made Emma go weak at the knees and could get her to do just about whatever she wanted, she smirked when Emma shivered and her hands went to the one around her waist,_

" _Gina" Emma whispered but just moaned when she kissed her on her ear again this time taking the earlobe into her mouth and nibbling and sucking on it, Emma couldn't take it anymore and turned in the brunette's arms and lifted her into her own, Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and her hands in Emma's hair, she moaned when Emma's hands groped her ass and squeezed causing her to thrust against her, Emma walked back towards the bed and kneeled on it, she lay Regina down and smiled,_

" _I love you Emma" Regina whispered, Emma smiled, tears in her eyes once more,_

" _And I love you, my Queen" Emma said as she lay her body on top of Regina's._

Regina pulled Emma even more closer she opened her legs and Emma settled between them, Regina moaned when her belt buckle made contact with her throbbing centre through her tights, Emma grinned and grounded her hips, Regina growled and pulled back, she looked at Emma and Emma smirked before lowering her head once more and sucking on Regina's neck, Emma knew it drove Regina insane and with just enough pressure on her sex and just enough on her neck, she could make Regina come, and she would come hard, Emma sucked vigorously on Regina's neck, biting down gently on her pulse point and Regina arched off of the bed, Emma smiled and ran her tongue over the bite mark that was left behind, she smiled when Regina moaned and moved to the other side of her neck, before she could do any real damage a bang came to Regina's door, Regina growled and Emma got off of her, giving her time to get presentable before opening the door to a flushed faced Red looking, not so happy,

"What?" Emma asked as she grabbed Red but the collar and pulled her into the room,

"Ambushed, we were ambushed, Claude was taken" Red panted out, Emma looked around and couldn't see Belle,

"Where is Belle?" Emma asked cautiously, Red just looked at her and shook her head,

"She is fine, she is tending to Roland" Red said, Emma looked at her and then to Regina,

"Who is Roland?" Emma asked looking from Red to Regina and then back to Red, Regina sighed, this subject had caused some tension between Emma and herself before and she wasn't sure how Emma would handle it this time around,

"Roland…" Red began,

"Is Robin Hood's son" Regina finished, Emma spun around and glared at Regina, she then turned and glared at Red,

"And why, pray tell, is he downstairs with Belle?" Emma asked, the anger evident in her voice, she gripped the bottom of her shirt and squeezed it in her hands, her knuckles turning white,

"Belle, before the curse broke, was looking after him, we did not know who he was" Red said, but she knew that Regina did, Emma knew it as well,

"So know that you DO know who he is, you still brought him into this house, knowing how I feel about his father?" Emma snarled, Regina winced, she knew where this was going, Emma turned on her heels and strode over to the window, she opened it up and then looked over her shoulder, "get rid of him" she said, "before I do" and she jumped out of the window into the night,

"Well that went well" Red said, Regina just looked at her,

"She's still touchy about the subject of him" Regina said as she walked over to the window and looked out of it herself, "gather everyone, I want Claude found" Regina said as she walked past Red and down to the living room where Belle was sitting with Roland on her lap, Belle looked at her with sympathy, she had heard what was said,

"She means it, get rid of him" Regina said as she walked out into the night.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina sat in her bed chambers looking at the glass swan that Emma had given her as a gift, she sighed, she had promised herself that she would make sure and do nothing to jeopardize her happy ending, but she knew that Emma was loyal to her and if Emma left she knew it was because of her not being truthful and honest with her, Emma outburst only moments ago was only her own doing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go after her?" Red asked as she walked into the room and stood beside Belle who was at the fire place,

"No she needs to calm down, when I feel she is calm then you shall go after her" Regina said not looking at Red, Red sighed, she hated seeing Emma hurt, especially by Regina, she wasn't sure if her anger was at Regina, for not telling Emma about Robin, or at herself for not going after Emma when she wanted to, she was loyal to Regina and trust her, but she thought of Emma as her daughter and if she hurt her, then someone would have to pay, Red made eye contact with Belle, Belle knowing that her lover would go off even without Regina's permission just shook her head, Red not wanting to anger her lover nodded and sat on the arm of the chair, Red was about to speak when Regina stood abruptly and walked to the window, she walk out into the sky and sniffed, she turned to Red, "I can't feel her anymore" Regina said, she turned to Red and looked, Red only nodded and was out of the room before anyone could protest, Belle looked at Regina, she has never seen her so, broken or upset, she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the Queen and wasn't surprised when she began to cry, Belle, who was small than Regina, just held her as best she could, "what have I done Belle?" Regina asked, Belle just smiled sadly and ran her hand up and down Regina's back, "and when she finds out about his son" Regina said,

"Shhh Regina, she doesn't need to know about the boy" Belle said, knowing that Emma would not think twice about killing the boy if she did, Emma was the dark knight, she was feared across the land, but when it came to her Queen, she would do anything, but yet, she loved Regina more than anything and knew that if Emma found out about Robin's son, she would NOT be very happy,

"But she does, she would never forgive me, she already has an issue with Robin and Tink's prediction" Regina said tensing, she pulled away from Belle's arms, "How could I be so stupid!" Regina said as she threw a fireball at the wall, neither noticing Henry walk into the room,

"She will be back" Henry simply repeated what he had told his daughter in the garden, "you need to calm my child, worrying about her will do no good, we all know that she could never leave you" Henry said as he took a step closer to his daughter, he had much to thank the Dark Knight for, he had made his daughter the little girl she was before her mother and Rumpelstiltskin got their hands on her, she was more, passionate about life and had not killed anyone because she felt like it in months, but that could change depending on Emma,

"Daddy, I have done wrong by the one person I would never do wrong against, she was troubled because of the White Kingdom and I had swore that I would never make her doubt my love or her trust in me, but by keeping this from her" Regina waved her hands in the air, "by keeping this from her, I could lose her" Regina said, Henry just shook his head and ran his hand up her arm,

"You will not lose her" Henry said gently pulling her into his arms, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he really was holding his little girl.

 **Storybrooke**

"What am I suppose to do with him? I can't just leave him somewhere" Belle said when Red entered the living room with a glass of milk for Roland,

"Look, I honestly don't care what you do with him, just keep him away from Emma, and Regina, just keep him away from all of us" Red said with a bit of bite as she stormed out of the room and followed Regina's sent. Belle just sighed and watched as her wife left her alone with the child that could break up the only family she has ever truly known.

* * *

 **And that's it for another chapter! DON'T HATE ME! And as for Regina's dad Henry, I'm not really sure where it came from I was writing and he just appeared!**


	22. Hurts To Much

**A/N: This chapter focus more on Victor Frankenstein/Dr Whale than anyone else! It also mightn't make that much sense (if any of this story does) as it's kinda ended up to be, in a way, a filter chapter, but an important one at that! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

Doctor Victor Frankenstein marched into the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, Emma and Red stood and met him half way, without warning, Emma kneeing him in the balls with Red upper cutting him on the way down, he landed on his back, clutching his balls and rolling on the floor, Regina and Belle looked at one and other and rolled their eyes but couldn't help but smiling.

"Now my love, what was that for?" Regina asked as she walked up to Emma who was glaring at the Doctor, she ran her hand up Emma's front, loving her Knight in the Dark Kingdom's uniform, Emma grinned when Regina's hand went under her shirt and flattened her hand on her toned abs, Regina loved Emma's abs, something Emma was quite proud of was her body, her arms and abs was something she took pride in, and something Regina took great pride in putting to use, "taking away my fun" Regina pouted and Emma chuckled darkly before kissing her, she then stepped away and let Regina take care of the good doctor.

"You better have a good reason for being here Victor or I will set my Knight lose on you, we both know what she's capable of" Regina said motioning to the various body parts that was taking up Emma's 'Trophy' room, Regina smiled when Frankenstein gulped and straightened himself up, she loved taking her 'uninvited' visitors to her 'guest' room, she took great pride in her Knight's handy work, she had scared most of them into submission while letting Emma lose on them, between Emma and Red, no one dared mess with the Dark Kingdom, the Dark Knight and her wolf we not to be tried with.

"I have news of the White Kingdom" Victor said as he looked around the room, he knew all too well what would happen if he did not do EXACTLY what the Queen asked, he had done what she had said, he had, once again, became 'friends' with Snow and her idiot husband, but Victor wasn't exactly sure what it was that Regina was wanting, having him become friendly with the White Kingdom, he thought that he had been found out after the birth of Emma, he had lost a finger at the hands of Regina's former Dark Knight, Claude, and he knew exactly what her new Knight was capable of the entire realm did and that was what he was worried about.

* * *

 **17 Years earlier**

" _You must breath Snow, it will make the pain much easier" Victor Frankenstein said as he rubbed circles over the pregnant Snow White's belly, the doctor had proved himself to the White Kingdom, however Charming did not fully trust him, and with good reason, Victor left the White Queen's bedchambers and walked into a empty room before pulling out a small hand mirror, he was met with Regina's face,_

" _Well?" Regina simply said, Victor just smiled and nodded his head, "Excellent" Regina said with a evil grin._

Victor walked into the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, he was met with a knee by Regina's Knight, Claude, Claude grinned evilly and Regina simply smirked, she rose of her throne and walked to Victor grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, she pulled him to his feet and gripped his cheek in her hand, squeezing,

"Do you think you can lie to me Doctor?" Regina asked, Claude held the grip of his sword tightly and smirked, he locked eyes with Graham who was sweating, he knew his time was almost up, Claude smirked and moved his eyes back to the good doctor and his Queen, "Tell me, Victor, did you think I wouldn't find out about your little, deal, with the White Kingdom, hmmm?" Regina said as she squeezed again, Victor winced and tried to pull his face away but Regina just smiled, "of course you did, I know everything" Regina said, letting her gaze fall onto Graham who gulped but didn't break any eye contact with Regina, "tell me Victor, what exactly did you get up to on your travels?" Regina said with a wicked grin as she pushed him back and he fell onto his back, rubbing his jaw and getting up onto his feet,

"What would you have me do, kill the child? You told me to gain their trust that I have done, I have not betrayed you Regina" Victor said,

"It's Your Highness, and if that is true, then so be it, you however forget, I have eyes, and ears, everywhere" Regina said, she turned and walked back towards her throne, "Claude" Claude walked up and put his hand on his heart and bowed,

"Yes Your Highness"

"Escort the Doctor to the dungeon; I shall deal with him shortly" Regina said as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Storybrooke.**

"Wakey wakey doctor" A man with an English accent said as he pushed against the shoulder of Victor, Victor began to come around, when he finally did, he looked at the chubby man with curly black hair, he smiled at him and then patted his face,

"Wh…who the hell are you?" Victor screeched out as he tried to get his hands loose,

"Think of me as a, Saviour, from God himself, or you could just call me John, Little John" Victor's eyes grew wide as he looked upon the man he was meant to have killed, now he knew the real reason why Regina never trusted him completely for,

"You should be dead" Victor spat, Little John just smiled and lifted his hand that held a small knife, he brought it to Victor's face and pushed it into his check before pulling it down slowly, a trail of blood following it, Victor winced, but was use to much worse, he took it in his stride,

"Surprised to see me I take it" Little John said as he stood up, he turned around and started to walk back ad forward whistling and rolling the knife through his fingers, Victor looked to his left and saw that Claude, Emma's right hand man, was tied up beside him, he was looked at Victor and he could see from his eyes that he wasn't happy to be there either, "so, I have both, the Dark Knight's pet, and the good doctor who doesn't know who his loyalties lie with, who shall I kill first?"

"How about I kill you" Emma said from the doorway, Little John spun, his eyes wide, he looked from Emma, to Red, to Regina, and to the three guards that where behind them, he looked back to Victor and Claude and hissed,

"He told me you wouldn't find me" Little John said as he walked backwards, Emma and Red walked forwards, backing him into a corner,

"Who told you?" Emma asked as she picked up the dis-guarded knife and rolled it between her own fingers, not caring for the blood that was sticking to her fingers, Little John looked to Emma and then to Red, "Who" Emma took a step, "told" another step, "you?" Emma took another step and was right in Little John's face, Little John gulped and looked to Red and Regina for some sort of sympathy, Regina was standing her arms folded across her chest and a proud smile on her face, Red was bent down, cutting both Victor and Claude free, she growled at Victor but helped him up before hitting Claude on the back of the head and muttered a 'idiot' before walking back to Regina, Little John gulped and looked at Emma, her eyes dark, "Don't make me ask you again" Emma hissed as she moved her face closer, he tried to move his head away but Emma grabbed his check and dug her fingers into it, he hissed, he knew Emma wasn't one for her patience but he also knew that he would die, either at the hands of the Dark Knight or at the hands of,

"Robin, Robin told me" Little John said when Emma moved the knife to his neck, Emma hissed and kneed him in the balls,

"Take care of him" Emma hissed looked at the guards, she locked eyes with Regina but she couldn't hold eye contact, she pulled her eyes away and looked to Red,

"Can you pick up his scent?" Emma asked Red, Red nodded, "then it's about time, Forest Boy, was taught a lesson" Emma said, she walked over to Regina and looked her up and down,

"Emma" Regina said, Emma just shook her head,

"I don't want to be mad at you, but right now, right now I can't help but be" Emma said looked at Red who was standing at the door her head in the air, she sighed and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, "don't wait up" and with that her and Red where gone.

* * *

"My, my, my, leaving their prisoners unattended, Regina has gone soft" Rumple said as he limped into the cabin containing Snow, Charming, two of Robin Hood's Merry Men, he had to give credit to the man, he done ehat was asked of him, for once, Snow looked up as Rumple entered,

"What do you want?" Snow asked, Rumple smiled,

"We still have a contract dearie, or have you forgotten?" Rumple said as he walked over to Snow and stood above her,

"I gave you what you wanted!" Snow said, Rumple shook his head,

"No, you done what you wanted, what I wanted however, was for Regina to suffer, that she did, but because of YOU, it will take much more than taking away her precious princess, consider our deal, still in tack" Rumple said as he limped out of the cabin into the night, unnoticed by the two guards who were circling.

"What have you done Snow?" Charming asked as he glared at his wife, Snow looked at him,

"Something terrible" Snow said as she bowed her head.

 **White Kingdom**

"How does it work again?" Snow said to herself as she paced her drawing room, her daughter was the most feared person across the realm, and with Regina and Red by her side, they were about to go to war against her kingdom, and that, would not do, Snow suddenly came to a stop and spun around,

"Looking for me?" Rumple said from the corner, Snow looked at him and sighed,

"I need your help" Snow said as she started to pace again, Rumple laughed gleefully and Snow just glared at him, "Regina and Emma, they are destroying these lands"

"Well I won't argue with you there" Rumple said with a serious look, Snow couldn't help but laugh, a serious face on Rumple really was hilarious,

"I need you to stop them" Snow said,

"Me? Dearie, I cannot stop them, unless of course, a deal is entered into, then perhaps I can come to an agreement that shall be beneficial to both of us" Rumple said with a smile,

"Why, what's in it for you?" Snow asked, Rumple just grinned his yellow teeth shinning with the light of the flame,

"We both want the same thing"

"What could you possible want with my daughter?" Snow snapped, she then stopped and turned back to him, "you want Regina?" Snow asked, Rumple just grinned as did Snow, a plan already forming in both their heads.

* * *

 **Arrrghhhh! So, I'm not really sure what the 'plan' is going to be just yet, when I started this I only had like 10-15 chapters in mind, now I know I'm gonna need a LOT more! So bear with me guys! Also, I can see this begin something like 30+ chapters…not sure how you guys feel about that!**


	23. A Tiny Little?

**Ok so this is a request from rowingioannina-NOI (I hope that's right) I think ye guys can guess by the title that it may have something to do with a…? We also have a little twist regarding our dear Belle…please enjoy! Also, only one chapter update for now guys, I'm not finished chapter 24, I've been chopping an changing it all night! Hopefully it'll be up in a few hours!**

* * *

 **White Kingdom**

"What could you possibly want with Regina?" Snow asked Rumple suddenly, the grin that was there now wiped of her face.

"Let's just say that it's not exactly her that I want, it's what she has" Rumple said, Snow of course, didn't get what he meant, Rumple rolled his eyes but continued on, "I want what she has, something very powerful that was created by something even more powerful, True Love" Rumple said, Snow looked at him, confusing all over her face until she paled and gasped, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened

"She..She's pregnant?" Snow said, Rumple giggled and clapped,

"Give the girl a prize" Rumple said with glee, "I want that child, and you are going to help me get it dearie" Rumple said with an evil grin, Snow paled even more, she was in deep, far too deep and she knew there was no way out of it.

 **Storybrooke**

"Can you stop pacing, you're giving me a headache" Regina snarled, Regina and Belle had returned back to the mansion with Victor, Regina was tending to the cut on his forehead while Belle paced back and forth,

"It helps me think" Belle said as she started pacing again, Regina rolled her eyes, Victor started to move his head ever so gently until his eyes opened and he came face to face with the evil smile that belonged to the one and only Evil Queen,

"REGINA!" Victor shouted as he tried to sit up, he found himself handcuffed to the sofa by his wrist, it was cuffed to the leg and was in, quite and awkward position,

"Ah, you're awake, good!" Regina said as she tossed the cotton wool onto the table and stood, she grabbed Belle and pulled her towards her, "headache dear" she said simply, Belle smiled before looking at Victor and growling, Regina smirked, "my, my, you really are coming into your wolf aren't you" Regina said as she ran her hand through Belle's hair, Belle looked at her and smiled shyly,

"The moon, it's calling to me" Belle said as she turned and pulled Regina close, Regina sighed,

"I knew something was up back home, you were not yourself" Regina said as she kissed Belle's head, Belle sighed, "go, run if you must, just, try not to kill too many people" Regina said with a smile, Belle pushed her shoulder playfully before skipping out of the room, Regina turned her attention back to Victor and smiled, "someone is here to see you Doctor" Regina said as she stepped aside and his former assistant, Igor limped in,

"I-gor" Victor breathed out, the fear evident in his voice,

"Hello, Vic-tor" Igor said with an evil smile, Regina left the room to Victor's screams.

Regina stood on the other side of the door, listening to Victor's screams and Igor's manic laughing, torture, something Igor was good at, she didn't want the doctor dead, she just wanted him to remember who his loyalties lied with, she knew that he knew that what Igor was doing to him, was nothing compared to what Emma would put him through.

 **Dark Kingdom**

Regina sighed, Emma was her Dark Knight, she was feared across the land, she knew about Emma's encounter with the young child in the market, perhaps it was a sign, she placed her hand on her stomach,

"Regina?" Belle asked when she entered the room, Regina lifted her head and smiled,

"Hello dear" Regina said, Belle looked at her, she smelled the air before grinning,

"I KNEW IT!" Belle shouted before running and jumping on the bed,

"Who knew what?" Emma said as she walked into her chambers, her sword in her hand wiping the blood off with a white cloth, Regina looked at her and rolled her eyes,

"Must you do that in here?" Regina asked, Emma looked from the sword to Regina and shrugged,

"I must" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes causing Emma to grin, Belle chuckled, Emma could out sass Regina any day and she loved it, "I have some news my love" Emma said as she sheathed her sword, Regina looked at her,

"Is it new?" Regina asked, Emma raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip, Regina smirked and got off the bed, she walked over to the window and opened the doors, both Emma and Belle followed her, Emma leaned against the door and Belle joined her on the balcony, Belle smiled as she saw Red playing with another wolf under the apple tree,

"Victor has, let's say, done what was asked of him, this time" Emma said with a smile,

"How do you know this?" Regina asked turning around,

"I have my ways" Emma said with a evil grin, Regina rolled her eyes, Emma chuckled and left Belle and Regina

"Who did she kill this time?" Belle asked, Regina smirked,

"It's not who she killed, it's who she got help from"

 **Storybrooke**

Emma followed Red deeper into the woods, Red suddenly stopped and turned, Red growled at Emma and Emma didn't have to move to feel someone watching her, she knew that Red had control over her wolf form, but she also knew, that when Red made an enemy, she hunted to kill,

"He's mine" Emma mouthed before stepping aside quickly and Red pounched, a scream and a growl was heard before Emma walked over to where Robin's limp body lay, Red was a few feet away, changing back into her human self,

"I didn't kill him did I?" Red said annoyed, Emma chuckled and handed her, her cloths, Emma chuckled,

"No, you just knocked him out" Emma said as she handed Red her cloak, Red didn't have to wear it around her family, but she wore it in this world, magic was different here, Emma knew it,

"I haven't seen you or Regina use magic? Why?" Red asked as she lifted Robin onto her shoulder not caring how he lay,

"Magic, it's different in this world, unpredictable, I don't trust it, I don't trust it around Regina" Emma said, Red looked at Emma, it suddenly dawned on her,

"This isn't just about Robin is it, it's about him" Red said, Emma sighed, "It's about Henry" Red said, Emma nodded and lowered her head, a lone tear fallen from her closed eyes.

* * *

 **And there we have it, what do we think? I hope I done it justice rowingioannina-NOI, so we now have Henry, but, is he still alive? I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait and see! And the Igor I had in mind when writing this is from the Hugh Jackman adn Kate Beckinsake movie Van Helsing...I LOVE THAT MOVIE!**


	24. I'm Still Mad At You

**A/N: Thank you Celesse201 for the idea for this chapter and to LauratheChef for the lovely knew name for forest boy. For those of you Hood haters, the next few chapters might be of interest! Also want to apologies as to why I'm so late updating, it's almost midnight, my time, but it was a scorcher of a day here in Ireland, I think it hit 30 something degrees at one stage, which is quite rare, so I've been surfing pretty much all day, literally only in the door at about 11! So that's my excuse..anyway ENJOY! Oh and only a one chapter update from here on guys!**

* * *

Red and Emma never spoke on their way back to the cabin, the subject of Henry was touchy for both women, but Emma especially, when they got near they both stopped in their tracks,

"Rumpelstiltskin" they both hissed, they took off in a run and ran into the cabin they looked around to see Snow in tears and David trying to soothe her as best he could tied up, Emma smirked,

"So she does have feelings" Emma hissed, Red dumped Robin at Emma's feet, in front of Snow and Charming, they looked up and Emma saw something in Snow's eyes she hadn't seen since she was little, she saw remorse, she shook her head and growled,

"I should kill him" Red hissed as she kicked him,

"No, no, I have something better" Emma said, "seeing as Forest Boy can't seem to get into his head that I am the Dark Knight and respect should be shown, I think a little fun should be had" Emma said, she turned and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled, the two guards that were stationed appeared in the doorway,

"Yes Dark Knight" one said as he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head, Emma smiled, this is the respect she deserved,

"Tie him up with the rest, I want them moved to City Hall, tomorrow, myself and Robin are going to play, have him prepared, let us see how the pine cone sniffer handles a little hand to hand combat" Emma said as she turned and left the room, Red looked at her and smiled,

"Regina will be pleased" Red said with a smug smile as they made their way back to the house,

 **Fairy Tale Land**

 **Dark Kingdom**

"You should let her kill him Regina" Red said as she watched Regina pace the length of her throne room, Regina growled,

"No, she gets overly excited" Regina said with a small smile, she then looked at Red, "have that friend of her's do it" Regina said, Red raised her eyebrow,

"The pirate?" Red asked.

 **Two Weeks Earlier,**

"It's good to see you Swan" a dark haired man, with a beard, a wicked grin, dressed in leather said as Emma took a seat opposite him in a tavern,

"Drinking yourself senseless as usual I see Killian" Emma said with a smile,

"I have nothing else better to do, I can't find my crocodile and you've left me" Killian said with a smile as he took a drink, Emma smirked,

"I need a favour" Emma said as she took a drink of her own rum, she hissed at the taste but swallowed it anyway, Killian smiled,

"Ah? Who am I to kill this time?" Killian asked,

"A pain in my side" Emma said with a smile, Killian grinned before clicking his cup with Emma's

 **Storybrooke**

Red couldn't help but laugh at Emma, she wasn't the same woman who had left the mansion a few hours ago, she was now the same Emma Red knew back in the Dark Kingdom, getting overly excited about things,

"I have missed you Emma" Red said, Emma turned and looked at her with a serious expression on her face,

"I, I missed you too, where did that come from?" Emma asked as she took a step back and wrapped her arm around Red's waist, she nuzzled Red's neck causing Red to chuckle, they walked in silence back to the mansion but Red stopped in tracks, "What?" Emma asked,

"Belle" she said before growling and starting to unbutton her shirt, Emma rolled her eyes and held her hand out, before long Red was standing, stark naked, in the middle of Storybrooke main street, Emma watched, pride on her face, as Red changed under the light of the moon, she watched as her best friend transformed into a beautiful brown wolf, she smiled when Red turned to her and whimpered, Emma nodded and Red took off, she chuckled and walked back to the mansion, she smelled the air,

"Ahhh, such a fine time for spilling blood" Emma said with a grin as she made her way up the path, she suddenly stopped at the scream that came from inside, "REGINA!" she shouted and took off in a run, she threw the door open only to have Regina jump and glare at her, Emma looked around the hall her eyes wide,

"What are you doing?" Regina growled as she glared at Emma, Emma looked around the hall before letting go of the breath and glaring right back,

"I heard a scream" Emma said, Regina looked at her and saw the small hint of fear in her lover's eyes,

"Well it wasn't mine" Regina said, Emma smiled

"I know that now" Emma said,

"And besides, you know my scream" Regina said with a wink, Emma felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed, she walked up to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist throwing Red's cloths behind her,

"I'm supposed to be mad at you" Emma said as she started to kiss up Regina's neck, Regina moaned happily before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck,

"It's impossible to stay mad at me dear" Regina said as she threw her head back to give Emma better access to her neck,

"Oh I know" Emma said through kisses before moving her hands to the bottom of Regina's ass and lifting her up, Regina moaned and wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, "But I am still mad at you" Emma said as she pulled back and looked at Regina, Regina rolled her eyes,

"Of course you are darling" Regina said as she connected her lips to Emma's in a hard passionate kiss.

* * *

 **So that took a sudden turn…I seriously did not intend for that last little bit between Regina and Emma, it just, happened! But I'll tell ya what happened…I had to run to the shop and leave this chapter at the Dark Kingdom part and then come back to it and I had forgotten what it was I was writing about…so apologies if this one is shitty! Anyway I hope you all like it! So we know have Hook? Who could Emma possible want him to kill? Any thoughts?**


	25. Morningfun

**A/N: A bit more light is shed on Henry in this chapter AND we have some breakfast fun for RedBeauty! I also plan to have the pine cone sniffer action happen in the next few chapters, after this, it's trying to come up with something juicy haha! Anyway please enjoy!**

Emma woke up refreshed, she smiled as the memories from last night flooded her mind, the soreness she felt, it was gladly missed, nobody could work her body quite like Regina could, she turned her head and all she saw was a mass of brunette hair and brown eyes looking straight at her from beneath it, Emma chuckled before leaning down and kissing Regina's lips,

"Mmmm, I can still taste me on you" Regina said when they pulled back, Emma wiggled her eye brows with a smug grin on her face which made Regina roll her eyes but cuddle back into her, "So tell me dear, what exactly do you plan to do with the hostages?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"Snow and Charming, I don't know, how do you feel about adding some servants to the house? I could do with being waiting on hand and foot" Emma said with a small laugh, Regina looked at her, "What? I'm serious" Emma said with a laugh, Regina smiled,

"Oh I know darling, but could you really handle being that close to them without wanting to kill them" Regina said as she pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's right breast, Emma shivered and wrapped her arm around Regina tighter,

"I suppose you're right, however, death is too good a punishment for them" Emma said with a sigh as she pulled Regina closer and kissed her head, "death however is the best punishment for forest boy" Emma said with a smile, "and I should make that brat of his watch as I kill his father with my bare hands" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes,

"No dear, bringing the child into it will do no good, it will only give nightmares" Regina said,

"I'm surprised he doesn't already have them with a father like him" Emma said, Regina chuckled and turned Emma's face towards her "why are you so worried about the boy anyway?" Emma asked, Regina kissed her breast and muttered a no reason, Emma just rolled her eyes, Regina smiled,

"Oh how I've missed you" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips, "never change" Regina said as she went to kiss her again but Emma moved her head away, she looked at Emma shocked before she took her hand and kissed it, her face had every emotion wash over it before falling on one she hasn't seen in a long time,

"Do you ever think about him?" Emma asked not making eye contact, Regina sucked in a breath as she watched the lone tear fall from Emma's eye, she leaned up and kissed it,

"Everyday" Regina said,

"I can't help wondering what he would have been like" Emma said as she turned to look at Regina, Regina smiled sadly seeing the unshed tears in her lovers eyes,

"He would be like you, strong, brave, handsome" Regina added with a small smile, Emma gave a small, genuine, smile before her face turned to anger, "what has brought this on?" Regina asked, Emma sighed,

"In the woods, looking for pine cone head" Regina laughed but bit her lip when Emma looked at her, "I wanted to use magic but, I couldn't, well, I didn't want to" Emma said,

"Why?" Regina said,

"It's so very different here, what if I hurt you?" Emma said,

"Emma your magic, it's a part of you, you can control it"

"But I CAN'T!" Emma shouted as she sat up suddenly, "Don't you get it, she wouldn't have gotten him if I could control it" Emma said as the tears freely feel, "she wouldn't have taken my baby, our baby" Emma said her hand going to Regina's stomach, Regina smiled sadly and put her hand on Emma's,

"She would have still gotten him my love, no matter how hard we tried, the Blue Fairy, she tricked us all" Regina said.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Can you not sit down for two minutes" Regina said as Emma paced the length of the fire place,

"It helps me think" Emma said, Regina huffed, she was hormonal, and Emma didn't even seem to notice, she didn't seem to notice that her breasts had grown or that a small bump was beginning to form, but then again, Emma has had her mind on other things, like killing her mother and Robin Hood, Regina wanted to be sick, the smell of rum could still be smelt throughout the castle after Emma's 'friend' had come to give her news, why she couldn't meet him outside the walls she would never know,

"Well it makes me dizzy" Regina said, Emma suddenly stopped and turned to Regina, she looked at her closely, she suddenly gasped,

"Oh my love" Emma said as she basically ran and fell to her knees infront of Regina, she looked into Regina's eyes, "are you?" Emma asked her hand going to Regina's stomach, she gasped when she felt the slightest trimmer of magic, Emma looked up tears in her eyes, Regina had tears in her own, she bit her lip and nodded, Emma smiled widely and lifted Regina into her arms suddenly, "Oh my love" Emma said as she spun and kissed Regina's head franticly, Regina held onto Emma tightly and couldn't suppress the small giggle, Emma stopped and set Regina down pulling her close on hand going to Regina's stomach and the other cupping her cheek, "I love you Regina" Emma said, the love not only in her voice but in her eyes made Regina's tears fall, she placed on both hands on Emma's that was on her stomach and leaned forward pressing their foreheads together,

"I love you too Emma"

 **Storybrooke**

Red and Belle were in the kitchen, Belle making breakfast and Red pretty much drooling over her wife from the island,

"I can smell your arousal, control yourself" Belle warned without turning around, Red grinned evilly before quickly going behind Belle and wrapping her arms around her waist,

"I can also smell yours" Red whispered before sinking her teeth into the exposed part of Belle's neck, Belle moaned and gripped the counter pushing her ass into Red, Red growled and let her hand wander until it was on the belt of Belle's jeans, Belle's breath caught in her throat when Red's hand slipped inside, she moaned when her finger caressed her through her underwear, she gripped the counter tighter when she felt another finger push the fabric aside and then

"You dirty dogs!"

"FUCK!" Belle shouted as she elbowed Red in the stomach causing her to groan and pull her hand out of Belle's jeans, both woman turned to see a smirking Emma and a not to happy looking Regina standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrow raised,

"I don't know what you're giving out to me for, I can smell you on each other" Red said as she tried to smooth out her t-shirt, Emma smiled smugly causing Regina to roll her eyes, she rolled them again when Emma went over and high fived Red, she locked eyes with Belle and they both smirked,

"We are living with children" they both said with a small laugh as Regina walked into the kitchen. Regina went about helping Belle make breakfast as Belle chased the 'children' from the room, Regina's mind not wandering from the emotional conversation she had had with Emma that morning.

* * *

 **Ohhh the Blue Fairy..did ya's expect that…did ya's…did ya's? Hmmm what could she have possible done...I'm not sure if you noticed the 'what he would have been like" "he would be like you" bit...could he still be alive? I'm not really sure what to make of this chapter really, it started off with the intention of going into more on Henry and then THAT came along… but I hope you guys like it! And please REVIEW! Haha**


	26. Motherly Bond

**A/N: So this chapter is a request from celesse201, and LauratheChef, your wish is my command! Although the real action you both are looking for won't be till next chapter haha! I hope you like it! Please ENJOY! I'm not sure who the reviewer was, but this might make the relationship between Emma and Red more clear, and I also will go into Red and Belle's story more also as we progress and as for both Henry's, well unfortunately their story's haven't been wrote yet, but I can confirm that they both, maybe, alive, but are they good or evil?**

* * *

The four women ate breakfast in moderate silence with Emma and Ruby providing most of the conversation,

"Wait, so you plan to like, kill him, in front of the town?" Belle asked with a grin on her face, Emma just nodded while Regina and Red smiled proudly, Emma was more like a daughter to Red than anything else and she would do whatever she could to make her happy.

 **Fairy Tale Land**

 **Dark Kingdom**

"I see you have taken to looking out for my Knight more than she is looking out for you" Regina said as she walked up beside while who was in the training area where Emma was giving out to some of the younger trainees, Red looked at Regina and she smiled, "Fear not wolf, I am not here to, whatever is you think I might be here for, I am here to thank you more than anything else" Regina said, Red turned to Regina her mouth slightly open, Regina chuckled, "Your lover, seems to think that you care for Emma in a motherly way, even though you have only been here a short while" Regina said,

"I feel a strange connection to her your highness" Red said, not necessarily lying to Regina but not telling her the truth either, if Red where to be completely honest with herself she would admit that she felt like a mother does towards their child, she felt a motherly bond with Emma, maybe because she now hated her once best friend and felt like this was the ultimate betrayal, as if siding with Regina wasn't bad enough, but to be the mother figure to her daughter, even Red knew, would drive even Snow White insane.

"As long as you keep your paws to yourself I have no issue with your, relationship, with Emma, if however, it progress any further, well, I believe I will soon find out what roast wolf tastes like" Regina said, Red whimpered involuntary and Regina chuckled before poofing herself back to the castle.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Emma, please be careful" Red chastised as Emma climbed a tree in the garden, Emma even though was 17 years old, still acted more like a five year old, she smiled at Red before flinging herself from one branch and grabbing onto the one on the opposite tree, Red shook her head and smiled when Emma looked at her with so much joy on her face, Emma then grabbed onto the branch and sung down, hanging on with just her arms, Red had to admit, her biceps where to die for, Emma grinned at the look in Red's eyes, she felt proud to get that reaction from not just Regina, but then getting it from Red, didn't make her feel aroused, it made her feel, special? However Red wasn't the only one to have a motherly connection to the blonde, Emma herself, had been feeling a connection similar, she looked up to Red, even though Emma was much more talented with a sword and a bow, she still look to Red,

"May I ask you a question?" Emma asked when she let go and landed at Red's feet with such elegance that it even surprised Emma, Red looked at her and nodded, "It may sound, somewhat, odd, but I have this odd connection towards you" Emma said, her eyes suddenly going wide, "nothing sexual" Emma added quickly with a small blush, Red chuckled, "but I feel like there is a bond between us, a bond that I cannot place, I feel safe in your presence" Emma said, Red had now joined Emma and they were walking side by side, Red smiled and slowly slide her arm around Emma's shoulder,

"I feel the same, it's almost like, motherly"

"Motherly"

Red and Emma both smiled,

"So you feel it to?" Emma asked, Red had to smile, Emma may be feared across the land, but she really was just a 17 year old girl who had a sword, control over the most powerful army in the realm and had the love of the Evil Queen, but she really was still a little girl who needed love other than that of her Queen,

"I do, I was worried that it was somehow not that kind of bond, but it was not until Regina, questioned me about it a few days ago that it came into light that I feel motherly towards you because I want to rub it in Snow's face" Red said, Emma smiled,

"Then by all means please do, but, would it be possible for it not just to be for show, I feel like I cannot talk to Regina about things and Claude and my men, well they are men, and Belle, she seems like she knows too much that I don't think I could handle if she went into detail, but with you, I feel safe" Emma said and then chuckled, "Imagine that, the Dark Knight feels safe with the pet wolf" Emma said teasingly, Red had gotten use to being teased while in the presence of Regina and Emma and had learned to take it in her stride,

"I would be honored Emma" Red said placing a affectionate kiss on Emma's head, Emma smiled and leaned into the embrace, neither noticing their significant others watching them from the widow, both had unshed tears in their eyes and smiles as wide on their faces.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma skipped down the street with Regina, Red, Belle and Claude, who was wanting his own revenge on Robin Hood, followed behind, with their guards following behind them, Emma turned and smiled widely at the sight in front of her,

"What in God's name have you done to my Town Hall Emma?" Regina asked, more in awe than anything else, in front of the hall was a ring, it was from the gym, and behind that was a pedestal with noose's, Regina smiled but couldn't help notice the small boy that was tied up on it, "I thought we agreed to leave the boy out of this Emma" Regina said, Emma just shrugged and pulled Claude along, Emma whistled and the crowd parted, Emma smiled widely when she saw, Snow, Charming, Robin and what was left of the Merry Men , tied up and gagged, fear etched on all their faces, Emma smiled and made her way up onto the stage,

"Thank you all for coming, I know we all want justice for what happened in the Dark Kingdom" Emma began, Regina rolled her eyes as Red and Belle laughed at the over eagerness of Emma, the crowd erupted, shouting and cheering, "however, before that, there is something that I must do" Emma said seriously, the crowd went quite and a pin drop could have been heard, even over Pongo's panting, "Robin Hood, that name is familiar to everyone, both sides of the Enchanted Forest, that man however, should be DEAD!" Emma shouted causing everyone to jump, Emma gritted her teeth and growled, Regina knew what was coming, she knew what was coming, Emma's hands were glowing white, Regina smiled proudly when the white smoke encased Emma, it cleared to have Emma, dressed in her Dark Knight uniform, a evil smile on her face, she locked eyes with Regina, who licked her lip seductively, she then moved her gaze to Robin who looked at her with pure fear, she smiled and him and then looked at Claude, "Put him in the ring" and with that the crowd went wide as Claude pulled him up by his collar threw him over his shoulder and flung him into the ring, "Disobeying the Dark knight or her Queen, results in only one thing, death" Emma said as she ducked under the rope and entered the ring.

* * *

 **And there we have it...I actually got quite excited writing the ending to this chapter, I would give you guys the next but it isn't finished!**


	27. DeathTo Those Who DisobeyPart 1

**A/N: It's only part 1….HERE WE GOOOOOOOO…..LauratheChef and Celesse201….and all you other lovely people..ENJOY!**

 **The plan is for it to be gorey but knowing my writing it probably won't be what ye are expecting! If blood and all that isn't really your thing, then I wouldn't read! Also to Celesse201 for the idea of Robin tricking Regina into loving him, thank you, this is gonna be touch on, only slightly, in this chapter!**

* * *

Emma circled Robin,

"Tell me Robin, have you ever wanted to know what is was like to die?" Emma asked as she stopped in front of him, Claude had grabbed him and pulled him back, cutting the ropes that bound his hands and gagged his mouth, letting the knife slice his skin in the process,

"I'm not scared of you" Robin said as Claude shoved him into the middle, Emma spun and her foot connected with his stomach making him double over,

"That wasn't what I asked you forest boy" Emma hissed as she brought her knee up connecting it to his chest, he gasped and grabbed at his chest, he straightened up and Emma connected her fist with his face, his nose breaking, blood dripping,

"You BITCH!" He shouted and lunged for her, Emma smirked, and moved her shoulder and held out her foot, he tripped and went flying, whacking his mouth off the ground, Red, Belle and Claude where standing ring side, all of them smiling, Regina stood on the stage above them all and smiled proudly, she may have been against this originally, but seeing her Knight, in her uniform, flexing her muscles, doing what she does best, causing pain, she couldn't help the wetness that was building in her underwear, oh how she wanted to take Emma right there and then,

"Tut, tut, tut" Emma said as she crouched down beside him shaking her finger, "didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice to women?" Emma asked as she grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, Robin's front tooth had broken and blood was pooling in his mouth, he spat in Emma's face, the whole crowd gasped, even Regina's eyes went wide,

"You really shouldn't have done that" Red hissed as she was about to climb into the ring, Emma put her hand up as she rubbed the blood from her face with the back of her hand, Emma smirked at her before connecting her knee with his crotch,

"Yeah, hit him"

"Kill him"

"Ripe out his throat"

Emma smiled, the 'audience' she had where going wild, and she loved it,

"Looks like you have no fans here" Emma smirked,

"Why are you doing this Emma?" Robin asked, another punch, the crunch and the scream of pain, confirming his nose was broke, he gripped it and looked at her,

"How DARE you speak to me!" Emma hissed as she brought her boot and connected it with his chest, sending him flying back against the ropes, he collided with them and landed on a heap,

"EMMA! PLEASE STOP" Snow screamed, Claude had took off their gags, Emma looked to Snow looked to Emma with pleading eyes, Emma smirked,

"Your next" Emma hissed as she connected her boot with Robin, over and over again, she smirked when he could just about catch his breath, "you know what Robin, you are a pathetic excuse for a man, Regina should have killed you when she had the chance, but then again, you lead her to believe that she loved you, you toyed with her emotions, I should let her kill you" Emma said as she let her gaze wander to Regina, Regina looked at her, pride, love and something else, in her eyes, Emma smiled, "No, as her protector, I will kill you, for making her believe she was in love with you, for making her believe in love again, and just because I can't stand the idea of your slimy hands over my Queen's unique body, I should cut them off" Emma said with a smile,

"PAPA!" Emma spun when she heard the scream of a little boy; she looked to Claude, who was holding the struggling boy in his arms, Emma grinned evilly

"N…no…p..please…" Robin panted out as he pulled himself up, with some serious effort, he gritted his teeth, the pain in his body was almost unbearable,

"Oh, oh, I think I should, bring him here" Emma said, Claude grinned evilly as Red held apart the ropes providing a space, Claude had Roland under his arm,

"Here, take the brat" Claude said as he dropped him on the ground, Emma glared at him before pulling the boy to his feet, Roland went to pull against her and she grabbed him and pulled him close to her face

"Tell me, little boy, do you wanna watch your _Daddy_ die?" Emma asked as she kissed his cheek, Roland shook his head as his lip quivered, Emma laughed, "Tough shit, take him over there" Emma said as she lifted him with one arm and threw him at Claude, "made sure his eyes never live me" Emma said with a smile, she locked eyes with Regina who was smiling proudly "This is for you my love" Emma said with a smile as she cracked her knuckled and turned back to Robin.

 **Fairy Tale Land**

 **Dark Kingdom**

"I'm gonna kill him" Emma said as she threw her goblet against the wall, Regina rolled her eyes, Regina had told Emma a small bit more about how she knew Robin, Emma of course wanted to rip the man limp from limp

"It was a long time ago, I am over it" Regina said, they both knew that Regina was not over it, she held a grudge, one that she knew Emma would gladly take care of,

"Do not lie to me, you and I both know that you want him dead as much as I do" Emma hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest, Regina chuckled at the small pout on her lovers face,

"Come here and let me kiss that face away" Regina said as she held out her hand for Emma to take, Emma glared at her, Regina pulled her 'puppy' face and Emma smiled, Emma walked over and took Regina's hand, Regina pulled her close and Emma straddled her waist "I love you against me" Regina said as she kissed up Emma's neck, Emma moaned and placed her hands on the back of Regina's chair, Regina bit down on Emma's neck as her hand went to Emma's shirt and untied it, "I love you, so much" Regina whispered,

"And I love you"

 **Storybrooke**

Emma smiled when Claude walked up onto the stage and tied the boy to the chair and then placed it in the middle, looking straight at Emma, Emma smiled at him and then turned back to Robin who was holding himself up with the aid of the ropes, blood was dripping from his mouth, his noses, a above his eye, his right eye was black and almost closed over, his, what you could call cloths, were ripped and a trail of blood was trickling down his chest, he gripped his left wrist, Emma smiled proudly,

"Say good bye to your boy Robin, you're going to die today" Emma said with an evil grin as she made her way to Robin once more.

* * *

 **Hmmmm...I'm not sure about this chapter really...Review please and tell me your thoughts...also please keep giving me your ideas...I love them, I promise I will try and get as may of them into a chapter as I can!**


	28. DeathTo Those Who DisobeyPart 2

_Previously in A Different Kind of Beginning:_

 _Emma smiled when Claude walked up onto the stage and tied the boy to the chair and then placed it in the middle, looking straight at Emma, Emma smiled at him and then turned back to Robin who was holding himself up with the aid of the ropes, blood was dripping from his mouth, his noses, a above his eye, his right eye was black and almost closed over, his, what you could call cloths, were ripped and a trail of blood was trickling down his chest, he gripped his left wrist, Emma smiled proudly,_

* * *

" _Say good bye to your boy Robin, you're going to die today" Emma said with an evil grin as she made her way to Robin once more._

"PAPA!" Roland shouted when Emma was about to connected her fist with his bloody fist, Emma turned and bite her lip,

"Shut him up" Emma hissed "before I do" Emma looked at Claude with a raised eyebrow, Claude smiled and lifted the boy into his arms before disappearing with him, "now, where was I" Emma said with a evil grin,

"P..please" Robin breathed out, "P..please…d..don't kill me" Robin pleaded, Regina rolled her eyes, he was always pleaded for his life.

 **Fairy Tale Land**

 **Dark Kingdom**

"Regina please" Robin pleaded, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry, you're sorry, now where have I heard that before?" Regina said with a evil smile, "Claude" Regina shouted,

"Yes my Queen"

"Escort this poor excuse for a man to my dungeon, and keep an eye on him" Regina said, Claude nodded before picking up Robin and throwing him over her shoulder,

 **The Dungeon**

"You promised me Rumple" Robin said into the darkness of his cell,

"Prrrromises, promises, a promise for a favor, a favor that was not fully seen through" Rumple hissed,

"IT'S WASN'T MY FAULT" Robin shouted, Rumple grinned,

"Oh yes, nothing is ever your fault"

"You took my son" Robin said, tears falling from his eyes,

"A deal is a deal Rrrrrobin Hood" Rumple said before disappearing, golden dust the only trace that he was there.

 **Storybrooke**

"Always pleading for your life Robin" Regina said, everyone turned their heads to the Queen who had said anything since they arrived, "you dealt your life to save your son and wife, and look where that got you, know you plead your life to my Knight, we all know that nothing you say will grant you your freedom, espically where my Emma is concerned" Regina said, giving Emma a loving smile, "kill him" Regina said, an evil grin etched on her face, she was very much The Evil Queen in that moment, standing regal, her hands on her hips, commanding Emma,

"As you wish, My Queen" Emma said as she turned back to Robin and smiled, "good bye, Robin Hood" Emma said, the fear on Robin's face and in his eyes was like an adrenaline boost for Emma, she loved the look of fear on her pray, Emma stood tall above him and connected her boot with his chest once more, he buckled over in pain and Emma came down on the his back with her elbow, knocking him to his knees,

"P..please" Robin pleaded, spitting blood from his mouth, Emma smiled and crouched down in front of him,

"I'm going to kill you Robin Hood, after today, nobody will ever question me or my Queen's power again, they will only speak of how you, begged me to kill you, and me, The Dark Knight, obliged." Emma said as she push her little finger into a cut on Robin's face, he screamed in pain and Emma smiled, "GET UP" she shouted as she pulled back and spun, "I. SAID. GET. UP" Emma hissed again, Robin looked at her as best he could, his vision was blurry and cloudy, he pulled himself up and stood tall, Emma grinned and waited before without any warning, ran at Robin, she grabbed him and flung him into the middle of the ring, he almost lost his footing but managed to stay up right, he didn't even have time to get his bearings before Emma's fist came fast and hard and knocked him back onto the ground, Emma stood above him, she lifted her foot and slammed it down on his crotch, he screamed in pain, Emma smiled and pulled him to his feet by his collar, she connected her fist with his face a few more times before letting go and he feel in a heap at her feet, but he was still living, Emma hissed and kicked him in the ribs turning him over, Robin howled in pain, Emma pulled him up once more, she upper cut him and kneed him in his balls, he cried out in pain, Emma just grinned, she managed to lock eyes with Red who was smiling proudly, then to Belle who's face was full of glee it almost made Emma laugh, then to Regina, who's face full of pride made her feel on top of the word, she pulled Robin close to her face by his collar and licked up the side of his face, the taste of blood in her mouth wasn't something that bothered her, she smiled, the blood smeared over her teeth, Emma head butted him and he feel once more,

"He's had enough" Someone from the crowd shouted, the entire place went silent, Emma turned slowly,

"Who said that" she hissed, the crowd slowly parted and there stood someone Emma never wanted to see again, "Rumple" Emma said,

"He's had enough, no one can save him, you may as well just leave him there to die" Rumple said,

"So we can all leave and let you magic him back to life, I don't think so Imp" Emma said, "get rid of him too" Emma said looking at Claude.

* * *

"Man handle me again boy" Rumple said when Claude wrapped his hand around Rumple's arm and dragged him away,

"Shut up Imp, I haven't been ordered to kill you, but I won't think twice about doing it myself" Claude hissed as he dragged him away from the town hall.

* * *

"She's having far too much fun in there" Belle said with Red, Red who was smiling from ear to ear only nodded,

"She's back" Red said simply as they both watched Emma approach Robin once more.

* * *

"Any last words" Emma said as she crouched down beside Robin,

"F..fuck…you" Robin said as he spat in Emma's face, Emma smiled and wipped the blood from her face,

"No thank you, my Queen has that covered" Emma said with a small smile, Regina just shook her head in amusement, "Good bywe Robin" Emma said as she made Robin sit up, she went behind him, placed both hands on his head and twisted, the crack could be heard though out the town, Emma stood and held out her hand, a sword appeared in her hand, Emma looked around and smiled, her gaze landed on Snow who was white, she smirked and grabbed the no dead Robin by his hair and pulled him up,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, EMMA PLEASE!" Snow shouted, Emma just chuckled,

"Oh mother, do you really think I'm going to listen? I never have before" Emma said, blood splattered everywhere as Emma stood with Robin's head in her hand,

"DEATH, TO ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS" Emma shouted, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

 _ **A/N: WHAT DO WE THINK? I KILLED HIM….MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously though, was his death like, good? I'm not really sure what I think of it myself! Small Harry Potter reference in there if anyone caught on, well it's more like a line with just name changes and changed up a little…I'll be impressed if anyone knows what one I'm on about! Also please review, I think I've been losing readers haha! But please do review guys, it makes me feel like this story is appreciated!**_


	29. Flashbacks 1 - Robin Hood

**A/N: So I've had some questions as to what Robin did, what Snow and Charming did, why Emma hates them so much, especially Snow, and so on, so this chapter and few after are gonna be focused on just flashbacks, with everyone having their own, Robin, Snow AND Charming, Regina, Emma and finally Red AND Belle. So the idea behind Robin's seduction of Regina is one of the many reasons why Emma hates him so much, among others! So the next probably four chapters are hopefully gonna make everything a bit more clear, and then we go back to Storybrooke.**

* * *

 **Robin Hood**

Robin Hood sat in front of the open fire in the woods watching his wife and his son play over in the corner of the clearing, he looked at his backpack and sighed, they hadn't robbed or raided the Queen's carriages in weeks, they had very little food, and no money, his men were getting bitchy, and Marian was pissed at him, Robin huffed and stood up,

"I'm going for a walk" Robin announced looking at Marian and his son, Roland, Marian smiled and nodded before turning back around to Roland, Robin smiled and took off into the woods.

"He robs the rich to help the poor, yet he can't rob for himself or family, you are lacking something, Rrrrrrrobin Hood" Rumple said as he sat atop of a tree, Robin spun and looked up,

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked as he pulled an arrow from his holder on his back, he placed it into the nocking point and pulled the string, aiming it at Rumple, but he was gone, he spun but couldn't find him,

"That's not very nice" Rumple said from behind him, Robin spun and pulled back the string,

"I asked you a question, this is my forest, WHO. ARE. YOU" Robin said, Rumple giggled,

"Actually, it's not" Rumple said lowering the arrow with his finger, "And you may call me Rrrrrrrrumplestilkin" Rumple said as he mocked bowed, Robin lowered his bow,

"What do you want?" Robin asked again,

"I am here to sort out, all your worries" Rumple said as he waved his arms in a circle above his head, Robin paused for a few moments,

"What is it?" Robin asked, Rumple grinned widely.

* * *

"THAT'S THE QUEEN!" Robin shouted as he watched a mirror swirl back to his own reflection, "you want me to seduce the queen and then just, leave her, forget it, I like having my head" Robin said as he went to leave,

"You made a deal, you think the Queen is bad, you have nothing on me boy" Rumple hissed, he moved so quick that Robin blinked and he was pinned against a wall, "Now, you will do what I have asked, if you want to see your boy again" Rumple said, Robin gulped and nodded slowly.

* * *

" _I can make your life much more simple, all you have to do, is make, a woman, fall in love with you, you do this, and all your worries go away" Rumple said as he magiced himself and Robin to his castle,_

" _Who is this woman?" Robin asked,_

" _Her name is Rrrregina" Rumple said with a smile,_

" _and she has to fall in love with me?" Robin asked, Rumple sighed,_

" _Don't you listen, YES, she must fall in love with you, then you shatter her world and everything comes into place" Rumple said with an evil smile, Robin took a few minutes to way up his options, "What I have offered you will not find anywhere else" Rumple said,_

" _You will keep Marian and my boy safe until I return?" Robin asked,_

" _Yes, yes, they will be safe" Rumple said, waving his hands above his head,_

" _and if this doesn't work" Robin asked,_

" _Well, if it doesn't. then, you say goodbye to your boy" Rumple said and with that he was gone._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Robin said to himself as he sat at a table that was in view of the window, he looked behind him and caught sight of the woman he was about to seduce, he couldn't help but stare, "ok, maybe I can do this" he said with a small smile as he took a drink of his beer.

* * *

"This isn't working for me Regina" Robin said as he paced her room, "I can't handle you" Robin said, in all honestly, he loved Regina, but he really couldn't handle her, she was too much for his pint sized brain to handle.

"You can't handle me?" Regina barked, magic swirling from her hand, she had only been Rumpelstiltskin's student for a short time but she was good, she was more than good, she was brilliant, Rumple was corrupting her, and it was slipping it's way into her everyday life, including the 'relationship' she had with both Robin, and her father. "Well if that is the case, then please, feel free to leave" Regina said, Robin who was expecting a fire ball or something looked at her shocked,

"What?"

"Leave" Regina repeated,

"No fire ball, no threats, you're just going to let me leave?" Robin said, Regina turned to him and he gulped,

"I know about you're little deal, Robin, you think I will harm you, you traded your family, good luck trying to get them back" Regina hissed and waved her hand in front of Robin, Robin disappeared in a ball of purple smoke before appearing in a place he hasn't been in months,

"No" Robin breathed,

"You broke a deal, say goodbye to the only thing you've ever truly cared about" Rumple said,

"NO, ROLAND!" Robin shouted but it was too late, Roland and Rumple was gone, leaving Robin and a unconscious Marian, how was he explaining this, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he needed the one person he betrayed to get his son back, he needed the help of Regina.

"You FIX this!" Robin shouted at Regina,

"Me? Why am I to fix this, this is your mess" Regina shouted, purple sparking from her finger tips,

"Please Regina..please" Robin pleaded, Regina smirked,

"Always pleading" Regina smirked, "Claude" Regina shouted,

"Yes my Queen?" Claude shouted,

"Escort this sorry excuse for a man to the dungeon" Regina said,

"NOOO, Please!" Robin shouted as he was dragged from the room, Regina laughing in his face.

* * *

 **Ok so, is this a bit clearer? Or have I just confused you all more haha please do tell me guys! Next one we will have Snow and Charming, and why Emma hates Snow so much!**


	30. Flashback 2 - Snow and Charming, Part 1

**A/N: Writers block is a bitch, which is why this is so late and so short! I had also planned to update this on Saturday but that wasn't the case anyway, Happy (Belated) 4** **th** **of July to all my American readers and friends, I hope you all had a good day!**

* * *

Snow White lay in her bedchamber, the pain coursing through her body was unbearable,

"She's coming!" Snow screamed as she grabbed onto David's hand, David smiled widely, pride surging through him,

"Breathe Snow, just breathe" David said,

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Snow screamed, Doc wringed a wet cloth and dapped Snow's head, then handed to it David,

"Breath Snow, please" David said as he kissed her head,

"I..I..CAN'T!" Snow screamed the pain was getting unbearable,

"Ok Snow, I need one big push on the next way of pain" Doc said as she looked between Snow's legs then to Snow, "You need to get her out now Snow" Doc said

"AAARRRGHHHH" Snow screamed and along with hers came the most beautiful sound Snow and David had ever heard,

"Oh Snow" David said as he moved towards Doc who had wrapped the small screaming child in a beautiful white blanket with purple edges,

"D..David" Snow breathed out, "Let me see her" Snow said as Doc ran to the head of the bed and picked up the discarded cloth and patted Snow's head with it,

"She's beautiful" David said as he placed a kiss on the baby's head before sitting on the bed beside Snow, their daughter still in his arms,

"Ohh, David, she looks like you" Snow said, David smiled and handed her to Snow, he leaned over and kissed his wife's head and placed another on their daughters,

"What is her name?" Doc asked, Snow looked from their baby, to Doc, then to David as she answered,

"Emma, her name is Emma" Snow said as she kissed Emma's head, she then leaned up and kissed David's.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

"Emma, come down here" Snow shouted as she stood at the bottom of the tree,

"No!" Emma shouted as she climbed higher, Snow glared at her husband, who stood at the other side, smiling proudly at his daughter,

"You are not helping" Snow growled, David looked at his wife,

"She is doing no harm Snow" David said, his gaze going back to his daughter, "Now put your foot on the one infront of you" David said and watched as Emma stuck her tongue out an stretched her foot, placing it on the branch in front of her, "that's my girl, now hold onto the one above you and let your feet fall" David said as she held his arms out, he watched as Emma done it and giggled, "let go" he whispered, Emma let go and fell, Snow gasped, Emma landed into her father's arms, giggling uncontrollably, David pulled her up and peppered her face in kisses.

Later that night, Snow was tucking Emma into bed,

"You know Emma, one day, you're going to marry a prince and you will become Queen" Snow said as she tucked Emma's bunny into her side,

"No, I'm not getting married" Emma said with a sly smile, Snow rolled her eyes,

"You, are too much like your father"

"DADDY!" Emma shouted with glee, "I love Daddy" Emma said with a smile,

"Oh I know you do, but Emma, you must realise that soon, you will have to start acting like a princess" Snow paused, "and not a prince" Snow added, Emma looked at her funny and was about to say something when the door opened and David popped his head in, he smiled widely and walked into the room,

"DADDY!" Emma squealed as she shot upright in the bed,

"Goodnight my little Princess" David said as he sat down beside Emma, Emma turned to David and curled into his side,

"I wanna learn how to ride like you Daddy, I wanna use a sword too" Emma said, David was met with a clear of Snow's throat, he lifted his gaze to see Snow glaring at him, he gulped,

"Perhaps someday, now sleep" David said as he leaned down and kissed Emma's head, Emma smiled and snuggled down into the bed.

* * *

"Why can't I learn how to use a sword like Daddy?" A now 10 year old Emma said as she sat at the window and watched as her father trained in the garden below where she was learning about the history of her kingdom,

"Because, Princess', do not wield a sword" Blue said as she rolled her eyes, Emma glared at her before folding her arms and huffing,

"But mother used a bow!" Emma tried to reason,

"We do not talk about that Emma, you know this" Snow said as she walked through the door, Emma wiped her head around so quick both Snow and Blue where surprised it did not come off, she glared at her mother and folded her arms across her chest, Snow glared back, just as fierce, Blue suppress a chuckle,

"Well I do not care, I want to learn how to shoot a bow and how to wield a sword" Emma said, Snow rolled her eyes and patted Emma's hair,

"You will do as you are told" Snow said as she left the room,

"No" Emma whispered as Snow left, Blue had heard however and smiled,

"Emma!" Blue snapped as she tapped the board with her wand, Emma snapped her head around, Blue smiled, she wanted to stay on Emma's good side, she knew that the young Princess would be a value to her in the future.

* * *

 **A/N There will be another chapter dealing more with Snow, Charming and Emma especially when it comes to why she hates them so much!**


	31. Flashback 3 - Snow and Charming, Part 2

"Why do you treat her like she is a criminal Snow, she is your daughter" David asked as he watched Snow look out the window at Emma who was sitting in a tree, wearing a shirt, breeches and brown boots, a book in her hand,

"She is a Princess, she should start acting like one, she has possible suitors coming today and she is making not even a effort to be presentable" Snow growled as she turned to her husband,

"She's just a child Snow!" David shouted, "she is too young to have a suitor, never mind be married" David growled, "I will not stand here and let you give my daughter to the first _boy_ that walks into our kingdom, I have been lenient with you when it comes to our daughter, but when you start interfering with her happiness, I'm sorry my love, but that is something I cannot let you do" David said as she spun and stormed out of the room, leaving a speechless Snow standing with her mouth open.

* * *

"I know what she has planned" Emma said when her father walked around the tree, "I refuse to met anyone my mother brings to this castle" Emma said as she finally looked down at her father, David couldn't help but smile, Emma may look more like her mother, but her spirit and attitude was more like his, "and why does she forbids me from weilding a sword and a using bow? She used a bow did she not?" Emma turned to her father who had a huge grin on his face, David couldn't help but laugh,

"Your mother, she has changed Emma, she is not the woman I married, however, she is still your mother" David said seeing where Emma was coming from but still not wanting to side with her completely,

"She is a hypocrite" Emma said as she jumped from the tree doing a flip and landing at her father's feet, the smile of pride on his face would be there for the entire day,

"Emma, you shouldn't talk about your mother like that" David said as he walked over to Emma and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders,

"She makes me so angry Daddy, I know I should not feel that way but I cannot help it!" Emma said turning and throwing her arms around her father's waist, David sighed and ran his hand through Emma's hair,

"I know my darling, she makes me angry too, but I still love her" David said, Emma shook her head, "You do love your mother Emma?" David asked, Emma looked at him and sighed,

"Of course" Emma said, knowing that with each day passing the love for her mother was getting smaller and smaller, David smiled sadly and pulled Emma back into hug.

* * *

"Snow!" A tall man said as he walked into the great hall, Snow stood and smiled at him,

"York" Snow greeted as she walked over and hugged the old man,

"Let me introduce my son, Ignatius" York said as she moved to the side, a big chubby boy walked through the door, more like shuffled, he smiled at Snow, Snow who may have felt her stomach turn and may have been a little sick in her mouth but she smiled, she faked smiled, "Snow my son Ignatius, Ignatius, this is Snow White" York said, the boy smiled at her and held out his chubby hand,

"Hello, Snow" he said sweetly, too sweetly for Snow, but she didn't pay much head, she talked with York and his son for a few more minutes until David and Emma arrived.

* * *

"Why must I wear this god awful thing" Emma said as she glared at Blue through the mirror holding up her dress, "I look ridiculous!" Emma said, Blue chuckled,

"It is your mother's wish that you wear a dress and look presentable Emma, you are meeting a possible husband" Blue said,

"I am not marrying anyone!" Emma said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "and she won't make me" she added before turning on her heels and walking towards the door, she stopped in her tracks when Blue appeared infront of her, she glared at her and spun again,

"Emma, you must do as your mother has asked and prepare to met the boy that is coming to see you" Blue said, Emma glared at her again,

"Why are you here?" Emma accused,

"Emma, I'm on your side"

"No, you're on Snow's, you do what she says, why? You're a fairy, don't you have some, gardens to look over or something" Emma asked, she turned when she heard a chuckle from the doorway, Emma wasn't the only one who was starting to dislike the fairy, Charming didn't trust her, and it showed,

"Leave her alone Emma, no good will come out of it, you don't want her to turn you blue now do you" Charming said with a small smirk directed at Blue, Blue galred at him but Emma just chuckled,

"Daddy why do I have to meet this boy?" Emma asked, Charming looked at her and sighed,

"Your mother wants you to have the best life Emma, just, humor her, until I can change her mind on this" Charming said, Emma looked at her father and smiled,

"Thank you Daddy" Emma said as she hugged her father, Charming smiled and hugged his daughter tightly before Blue cleared her throat,

"Snow is waiting" Blue simply said before disappearing out a small door,

"I hate fairies" Emma said under her breath.

* * *

 **Storybrooke.**

"Y….you killed him" Snow shouted as she glared at Emma,

"He disobeyed me, something you should be careful of unless you want the same" Emma said with a bit of bite, Ruby, Belle and Regina joined her,

"I…I can't believe I gave birth to such a monster" Snow sobbed,

"How dare you" Ruby growled and went to take a step forward but was stopped by Emma's hand,

"No, I don't want her blood on your hands Red" Emma said as she ran her hand down Red's arm, Red looked at her and nodded,

"I think a reward is in order my love" Regina husked in Emma's ear, her arms circling her waist as her tongue licked Emma's ear, Emma shivered in the spot but wrapped her arms around Regina's

"If my Queen allows it, then I am not one to argue" Emma said as she turned her head and kissed Regina, "Let this be a lesson to everyone of you, you disobey the Dark Kingdom in this land, and your punishment will be much more severe that Forrest Boy's, chose your sides well, there will be no mercy for traitors" Emma said, "make sure they get back to the cabin" Emma said to Red before turning in Regina's arms and poofing them away in a cloud of almost black smoke.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY! This chapter took me ages to finish and even with what I have now I'm still not really that happy with it, but it was the best I could do as I chopped and changed it that much. Harry Potter seems to be getting referenced a lot recently in my stories, anyway, so imagine Dudley as Ignatius , that's who you should be picturing, chubby, a bully, not a nice boy, probably should have said this at the beginning, but yeah, so Dudley Dursley.**


	32. Bring Our Boys Home

"GIINNAA!" Emma screamed, her third orgasm taken over her, Regina lifted her head and grinned proudly,

"Mmmm" Regina said giving Emma's pussy one last lick before Emma pushed her away, Regina chuckled and wiped her mouth as she sat up on her knees and crawled up Emma's body,

"You're, gonna be the end of me woman" Emma panted as she placed a kiss to Regina's head and wrapped her arms around her, "and I would have it, no other way" Emma said with a small smile,

"Nor would I" Regina said as she turned and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist placing a kiss on her breast. "Today, felt like old times, back home" Regina said after a few moments of silence, Emma smiled widely and Regina chuckled, "and I know you had fun" Regina said as she leaned up and kissed Emma.

"I did, it felt so good being able to finally get rid of him" Emma said, "why you wouldn't let me do it before is beyond me" Emma said drawing patterns on Regina's shoulder , "Do you think.." Emma began but stopped,

"Tell me darling" Regina said moving slightly so she could see Emma better

"Do you think he's happy, Henry, wherever he is?" Emma asked,

"My love, he is your son, I'm sure no matter where he is, he is doing something that makes him more than happy" Regina said as she kissed Emma's head, Regina felt Emma's tears on her neck and looked up, "Oh my darling" Regina said as she sat up and pulled Emma into her arms,

"I failed him Regina, I failed my baby, I promised him I would find him, and I failed" Emma cried, Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's back and kissed her head,

"You have failed no one my love, we will find him, we will bring him home" Regina said, as she kissed Emma, Emma just buried herself into Regina more, Regina was at a loss, Emma wasn't known to show her feelings never mind cry, but lately the mere mention of their son and it set the blonde off, Regina knew that there was more to it than what Emma was telling her, she closed her eyes and held Emma as she cried.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Dark Kingdom**

"If you don't get her to sit on her ass I'm going to skin you alive wolf" Regina growled, Emma was pacing in front of the fireplace, Red watching and Belle laying beside Regina, Red reached out and grabbed Emma's hand not wanting to know if the pregnant and very hormonal Queen was being serious, Emma looked at her and chuckled,

"Pregnant woman should come with a warning label attached" Red said, she just managed to duck out of the way of a goblet being thrown at her, she turned to see Belle biting her lip and Regina glaring at her,

"I'll make good on that threat wolf" Regina growled, Red swallowed and looked to Emma who too was biting her lip,

"My love, there is no need to throw things" Emma said as she approached and got a pillow thrown, "well, at least it's soft" Emma said before wincing when Regina's boot made contact with her stomach, "alright, I get it" Emma said,

"Oh you get it, you did this to me, you" Regina accused as she rubbed on hand over her, very pregnant, stomach and the other one, her pointer finger pointing at Emma, Emma bit her lip and tried not to blush,

"Well technically it was both of us" Emma said, Regina glared at her and Emma raised her hand, "alright, it was all my fault, but it takes two to joust my love" Emma said and ran from the room when Regina reached for a small bread knife, this time causing Red and Belle to actually laugh.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Regina said as Emma got into their bed later that night, Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"For..what?" Emma asked, knowing she needed to tread carefully, Regina looked at her,

"I didn't mean to throw things at you at dinner" Regina said, the emotion evident in her voice, Emma smiled and moved over in the bed,

"It is alright my love, I blame bean" Emma said as she caressed Regina's stomach, both woman gasped when they felt a kick, Regina was almost due and had felt the baby kick many times before, but this time, this time it was harder, as if the baby was understanding them, "Did you.." Emma asked, her eyes wide, Regina simply nodded and Emma turned over and lay on her stomach, gathering Regina's nightdress up and pulling it over the bump, "Hello there, my little knight" Emma began and received another kick, which earned a proud smile from Emma, "I am Emma, and well, I suppose I'm your mother, well one of them anyway, the better looking one" Emma joking only to be kicked in the gut gently by Regina who just smiled,

"I am the fairest of them all" Regina said throwing her hair back with her hand causing Emma to smile,

"Yeah, my mother knows all about that" Emma said, Regina glared at her causing Emma to give her a toothy grin before her attention went to their unborn child, "anyway, I would just like to inform you that you have no need for anything, I will do whatever you ask of me and more, I am and always will be you and your mother's great protector" Emma said, Regina who was emotional as it was, couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face, she pulled Emma up by her face and ravished her with kisses before clicking her fingers and both where naked.

* * *

"I don't think you realize how much I love you Emma, I never thought I would have this chance again, especially with the daughter of my enemy, but you, you have given me a second chance at my happy ending" Regina said as Emma caressed her stomach, Emma leaned over and kissed her neck,

"I love you too my Queen, I love our child that you are carrying and I love you, Evil Queen and all" Emma said, knowing that the Evil Queen persona was something that Regina was losing everyday Emma was in her life.

* * *

 **Storybrooke.**

"I want to find them" Belle announced as she rolled over and faced Red, Red who was lying on her back with her arms behind her head turned her head, they had moved into the mansion with Emma and Regina and where now in the spare bedroom that was now theirs, Claude occupied the downstairs one still leaving two rooms unoccupied upstairs.

"Find who?" Red asked,

"Henry" Belle said, and paused taking a deep breath, "and Chip" Belle said with some sadness, Red smiled sadly and pulled her close, "I hear her crying at night" Belle said, Red looked at her and she smiled, "Emma" she explained, "she never use to cry before, maybe if we find them, it will bring comfort, to all of us" Belle said a small tear running down her own cheek.

"He's looking after him darling, just like he promised us he would I know he is, we'll find them Belle, we'll bring our boys home" Red said as she kissed her wife's head.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I just leave it on another cliff hanger? I think some of you will probably guess right with who Chip is, but guess away! A double update for my lack there off! I hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm not getting much response but that's ok I just want to know if there is anything I can do that would make it better? Review please guys, it helps me write! Also I'm not sure how many rooms Regina's house actually has, I think it's like what, three? So lets pretend that this one has like, six!**


	33. Family

**A/N: I don't even know where to begin, I'M SORRY doesn't even seem to cover it! I can't apologise enough for not updating, it's been I think, like what 3 months, my god! All I can really say is that I had no creatively to get these chapters finished, this one was hard enough, but I plan to keep updating more often. I kinda played around with this chapter a little so it mightn't be the best! A long chapter to make up for my lack thereof! Please enjoy. Also Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Belle" Regina said seriously as Emma banged the table and stood,

"You can't be serious" Emma growled,

"Just, hear me out" Belle said raising her hands, Emma looked at Regina who smiled, she sighed and sat back down, "What if Chip found Henry? What if they're together?" Belle said,

"How, prey tell, do you intend to find them?" Emma asked more harshly than she intended gaining glares from all three woman around the table, Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, the chance that Henry is still alive, it..it's hard to deal with" Emma said, Regina rested her hand over Emma's and squeezed,

"You think you can find them?" Regina said, Belle bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Henry was only a few months old, Chip not much older, how can you be sure they are together or that you can find them?"

"Well, we were hoping, that you could help us" Red said, Emma lifted her head and looked at Red, Red chuckeld, "you have a way of getting information out of people" Red said with a grin looking at Emma, Emma smiled proudly and Regina rolled her eyes,

"What do you propose?" Regina said,

"Blue" Red said, both Emma and Regina's eyes hardened and Regina's grip on Emma's hand tightened, Red gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

 **Fairytale Land**

 **Dark Kingdom.**

"Hit it again" Emma said, she was in the training grounds training the new recruits, Claude and Regina watching out of view,

"She's stressed" Regina said, Claude looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Regina rolled her eyes, "She's making them repeat the same move more than ten times, she does that when she is worried" Regina said as she caressed her very large bump,

"She is worrying about you my Queen" Claude said, he regretted his words quickly as his throat seemed to close over and he gasped for breath, Regina held her hand up and was chocking him with magic,

"Are you saying that this is my fault" Regina growled, Claude grasped at his throat and shook his head, Regina growled and let go, Claude doubled over trying to catch his breath,

"I…I was only" Claude rubbed his throat, " saying, that Emma is worrying about you and the baby my Queen, you know how she worries now that you are so close" Claude said, Regina looked to him and sighed,

"I am sorry Claude, it seems that our Prince or Princess likes messing with my emontions" Regina said with a smile as she stroked her stomach, "I know, she needs to get rid of her frustration" Reigna said as she watched Emma back hand a young boy who got a move wrong, "But I wish she wouldn't do it on my guard" Regina said with a growl before disappearing in a cloud of smoke,

"DO. IT. AGAIN" Emma hissed, "you are protecting the Queen, and if, you can't even get your training right, how can I let you protect her" Emma growled as she looked around her students who were now white as ghosts, Emma was slightly confused, she had given out to them before but they had never changed colour, unless, she smiled and turned, Regina was standing behind her, a raised eyebrow and a smirk evident on her face, Emma looked her up and down and growled, "You are dismissed" Emma said not even bothering to look over her shoulder, she strode over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist, her lips peppering Regina's neck and jaw in kisses,

"My love" Regina breathed out as she pushed on Emma's waist, Emma pulled back and looked at her, Regina motioned behind Emma with her eyes and Emma turned to see that her students, had not moved,

"I SAID DISMISSED" Emma roared and they scattered quicker than either woman imagined, Regina was chuckling and ran her hand through Emma's hair when she turned back around,

"Now, now my love" Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma's lips.

"She is alright?" Emma asked as Blue came out of the room she shared with Regina, she smiled at Emma and nodded,

"She is fine" Blue said with a smile,

"Thank you, you are just about the only person I trust from the White Kingdom" Emma said as she threw herself back into the armchair she was sitting in, Blue's smile fell slightly but she brought it back up.

"You can trust me Emma" Blue said, "I must go however, I need to insure that Nova isn't pinning after that dwarf" Blue said as with a small growl, "She will be fine, the baby will not be here for another two moons at least, but she must take it easy" Blue said as she patted Emma's arm before disappearing with a small blue pop, Emma stood and all but ran into their bed chamber, she stood in the doorway and watched as Regina looked out the window, her hand stroking her stomach,

"You must stop scaring me like this" Emma said, emotion evident in her voice, Regina turned her head slowly and smiled, she patted the space behind her and Emma ran to it, leaping onto the bed and wrapping herself around Regina,

"All is fine my love" Regina said as she ran her hand through Emma's hair,

"I was so worried" Emma said, Regina placed a kiss on her head,

"Worry not my love, I am fine, our baby is fine" Regina said as she brought Emma's hand and placed it on her growing stomach feeling the magic ripple beneath their joint hands, Red stood guard at the door, smiling, hoping that one day, she and Belle would be blessed with a pup of their own.

* * *

 **White Kingdom.**

"What news Blue?" Snow asked when Blue appeared before Snow,

"She is near, before next month's full moon" Blue said,

"and Emma?" Snow asked,

"She is protective, but full of worry, her, pet, doesn't seem to leave her side" Blue said, "now that she trusts me, I feel like this may not work Snow" Blue said,

"Why do you think this? She trusts you, that is what we planned for" Snow spat,

"I know Snow, but Red, she doesn't stray from Emma's side, it will be hard to convince her" Blue said,

"Then you will get rid of her, my daughter will be brought back from the darkness" Snow said as she spun and looked out of the window into the kingdom that was crumbling by the day,

"As you wish" Blue said as left with a pop,

"LOCUS!" Snow shouted, a small man in a black coat jogged into the room, "See to it that Emma's room is prepared by nightfall"

"Majesty?" Locus said with a confused expression,

"Prepare her room, Emma will be returning shortly" Snow said, when Locus didn't move "NOW!" She shouted causing him to yelp and jump before tuning on his heels and running form the room, Locus was no Graham but he was as good as she could get.

* * *

 **Dark Kingdom – The Stables**

"Red, I need you to do me a favour" Emma said as she polished her boots, she sat on a bale of hay, Red was pacing in front of her a knife gliding between her fingers,

"Anything" Red said as she stopped and stood before Emma,

"When we go into the market today, you must not leave my side" Emma said,

"Emma?" Red asked, sensing Emma's slight worry.

"Blue is not to be trusted" Emma said,

"I already know this Emma" Red said, "why do you still wish of her services when it comes to Regina and your baby?" Red said, Emma looked at her and grinned,

"Because it is not Regina she is tending to" Emma said with a chuckle,

"It isn't?" Red asked wide eyed,

"No it is not" a voice said from the door way, Red spun and her eyes went wide as they landed on her mate, Belle stood before her, a small bump visible beneath her dress.

"H..how?" Red asked turning back to Emma, Emma chuckled,

"Seems like the gods have granted your wish Red" Emma said, "Belle has been so kind as to let Regina glamour her" Emma explained,

"But can't Blue sense magic?" Red asked as she stepped closer to Belle, slowly, her eyes never leaving her stomach,

"Only some" Regina's voice came from the door, "it is old magic, glamouring leaves traces, but only where the glamouring has taken place" Regina explain as she patted Belle on the shoulder before walking over to Emma who wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, her hands landing on her growing belly, "which is why it is done in your chambers" Regina explained,

"That is why you've been on edge lately my darling" Belle said as she walked up to Red and grabbed her hand placing it on her small but still visible bump,

"How long have you know"? Red asked her eyes never leaving her hand that was on Belle's stomach,

"Two moons" Belle said with a smile, Red looked at her,

"Why did you not tell me?" Red asked,

"You have been worried about Emma and keeping her and Regina and their baby safe, I didn't want you worrying about me too" Belle said as she reached up and ran her hand through Red's hair causing her to purr lightly,

"Worrying about the people I love is my job" Red said as she moved her hands to Belle's back and pulled her close, "You are with child" Red whispered, Belle smiled and nodded, "my child?" Red said, Belle smiled and nodded again, this time Red smiled and lifted Belle spinning her, "We are to have a baby" Red said through a laugh as she spun and spun before she fell onto a bale of hay, Belle falling on top of Red, "I love you" Red whispered, Belle smiled,

"I love you too" Belle whispered back leaning down and kissing Red, Red hummed and ran her hands through Belle's hair, a throat clearing broke them apart, both blushing as Regina and Emma looked at them Regina with her eyebrow raised and Emma with a smirk on her face,

"Sorry" Red muttered as she lifted Belle into her arms and stood up, she didn't set Belle down.

"As happy as I am for both of you, we have a small problem we must address" Regina said with a smile, Belle nodded and kissed Red's temple before sliding from her arms, Red and Belle walked over to Regina who smiled waved her hands, they all appeared in the war room,

"Blue believes that I trust her" Emma began, "therefore we must assume that Snow knows of Regina's birth date" Emma said,

"You believe that Snow will plan an attack?" Red asked,

"I am certain of it" Emma said, "even after everything she still believes that Regina is keeping me here without my consent" Emma said, she chuckled when all three women rolled their eyes, "therefore we must assume that she will plan an attack around the time if not on the day our child is to be supposedly born" Emma said,

"But if Belle has been Regina then isn't the date not for a while"? Red asked,

"Yes and No, when we glamoured Belle, she took on all of Regina's appearances, including her pregnancy" Emma began, "the only difference was that Belle was also pregnant and therefore it took Belle's pregnancy instead of Regina's" Emma said with a smile,

"But..that day when Regina's fainted, that was Belle?" Red asked as she looked from Belle to Emma, to Regina and then back to Emma,

"Yes and No" Emma said, Red looked at her and Emma chuckled,

"Regina when Blue was in the room, was Belle, however once she left it was Regina" Emma said, Red looked at her, "I would not think of taking your mate from you Red, I assure you, Regina was Regina" Emma said,

"She is right my love, Regina magiced me back to our chambers before Emma entered, I didn't want to tell you in case something where to happen before I was sure that we were going to have a baby" Belle said, Red looked at her and smiled,

"We're having a baby" Ruby said looking at Belle with wide love filled eyes, Belle smiled and nodded and yelped when Ruby lifted her and spun her for a second time, Regina and Emma looking on smiling, both women's hands caressing Regina's bump.

* * *

 **Storybrooke.**

Emma growled as she shoved Red up against the kitchen counter, pinning her against it with her arm across the wolfs neck,

"EMMA!" Regina and Belle both shouted as they moved to pull Emma back but the low growl stopped them,

"You are suggest using the flying butterfly after EVERYTHING she did to us?" Emma hissed out, Red pushed against Emma, Emma maybe a Dark Knight, the most powerful and strongest of all, but Red was a wolf, her strength out weighted that of Emma and she reversed their positions, not putting her arm on Emma's neck instead pushing against her shoulders,

"She was the one that banished them to this land, with Snow's help, she will know where we can find them" Red said as she let go of Emma, Emma growled, not taken her eyes off Red, Red just smiled at her sadly, knowing that she too lost a child at the hands of Blue, Regina and Belle stood to the side and watch as both their loves came to terms with what would have to be done.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York**

"What is it Henry?" Chip asked his big brother who had stopped suddenly, Henry looked around not sure why he suddenly stopped, ever since he can remember Chip and him have been in foster care, they were living with a rather nice family in New York but Henry always knew there was something else to his past.

"I'm not sure kid, but I've a feeling we'll soon find out" Henry said smiling at his little brother, who was only a year younger than him, he was in fact only a few months but Chip was rather small and Henry rather tall for their ages. Chip looked up at Henry and smiled before pulling him along,

"We gotta get home, I want dinner" Chip said as he started to run, Henry happily being pulled along behind his little brother.

* * *

 **A/B: I know this chapter is a LONG time coming but I hope you all liked it, so we got introduced to both Henry and Chip, I've still some ideas for this story but I don't know when I'll be updating again if I'm honest, but thank you to all those who are still with me and all the new readers that just found me!**


End file.
